His Beloved Blue Eyes
by redangel2463
Summary: He never expected to see her again. They met as children in that orphanage and became their own little family. Who'd have thought after years of separation his beloved blue eyes would return to him.
1. The Girl with amazing Blue Eyes

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Hello everyone, this is the first fanfic that I've ever written so I know it's not perfect. But I hope you enjoy it just the same.**

Summary: He never expected to see her again. They met as children in that orphanage and became their own little family. Who'd have thought after years of separation his beloved blue eyes would return to him.

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. So, please don't sue me.

Age:

Seto- 12 (In Japan they said he was ten at the time but I'm gonna go with the English version here)

Mokuba- 7

Kagome – 11

Souta – 7

Chapter 1: The Girl with Amazing Blue Eyes

It was a sunny clear spring morning that was anything but pleasant for two young children. But that is to be expected when you return from your mother's and grandfather's funeral and now on your way to live in an orphanage.

The oldest child never let go of her little brother's hand since they got in the car. The poor boy hadn't stopped crying since the people came to take them away from the only home they've ever known.

"Don't worry Souta, I won't let anything happen to you," the young girl smiled at him. Hoping to calm him down even a little, 'I don't know if he'll ever be the same again…I know I'm not' she thought to herself.

Souta stopped crying long enough for him to speak to his sister "But… I wanna…go home." He was about to wipe his nose on his sleeve but the girl stopped him and offered him her handkerchief. Well, not her handkerchief …their mothers. 'What was our mother's handkerchief,' she thought to herself.

Their mother was in an accident a few days ago. She along with their paternal grandfather both died from a car accident, involving a drunk driver. Leaving the two Higurashi children alone, with no living relatives to take care of them. The family shrine that they lived in was raided with social workers as soon as the accident was registered. Their mother and grandfather both died on impact so the funeral was held a day later. A social worker explained slow and easily to them how they would be kept in a local orphanage and that the Higurashi Shrine will remain in the custody of the district until the oldest child, Kagome, turns seventeen.

"We just have to be patient Souta," Kagome said taking the handkerchief back from her brother when he was done and put it in her bag. "In just six years, we'll be able to go back," the girl wrapped her arm around Souta in a comforting hug of reassurance.

Souta looked up at his sister with hopeful eyes. "Promise?" he lifted his pinky up to her. She smiled at him and wrapped her own pinky around his "Pinky promise." She lowered her forehead to meet her brothers. Souta smiled lightly. 'His first smile in days,' she thought to herself.

"We're here," the driver said the two children. He was quite the whole ride over. Not one word of comfort or reassurance. 'Insensitive jerk.'

The orphanage didn't look too bad. In fact it looked nice with all of the kids running around playing. The man let the two kids out of the car and grabbed the few belongings they were allowed to bring. Souta grabbed his sister's arm with both hands squeezing it out of fear of what will happen to them here.

Kagome held her head up high, because she needed to be strong for her little brother. That's why she hasn't cried since they got the news of the accident. She was the oldest and she had to take care of Souta now.

The three walked through the gate and went passing through the sea of children. Souta looked up at them and noticed a young boy around his age holding a soccer ball. He had the longest black hair he'd ever seen on a boy. 'It's almost as long as sissy," Souta thought to himself. The boy with long hair waved at him and gave a small smile. Souta gave a small wave with his hand but his other hand didn't loosen the grip he had on his sister.

"This way," the man opened the door to the orphanage. 'Our home for now,' Kagome thought to herself.

An older man came into to view of the three approaching people. "Welcome," the man said politely to the driver, and looked down to the boy and girl behind the man. "And who do we have here?" the old man asked.

The driver stepped to the side to show a better view of the two children. "This is Kagome Higurashi, who is eleven and Souta Higurashi who is seven." Souta lowered his head and Kagome looked the man in the eye. 'I may live here now but you're not going to take me down,' she thought to the man. The man seemed amused by her, "Why don't you two go and play outside while Mr. Yagami and I get you all set up." His words may seem nice enough but the message was clear 'The adults need you to go away so they can talk about what to do with you.'

Kagome gently took her brothers hand on her arm, "Come on Souta, let's go explore" she said. Souta nodded slowly. Kagome walked her brother back the way they came to outside to where the other children were.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

They didn't go and play with the children; instead they sat down on the patio to watch. They weren't exactly sure how to mingle with these children. So they sat quiet for the first few minutes. Until this big kid came over to them with a smug look on his face. Kagome knew right away that this kid was trouble.

"Hey their cry baby," he said to Souta, trying to rile him up. Souta squirmed behind his sister. "Whatcha doing hiding behind a girl. Are you to scared to come out to the scary big world?" he said the last part using baby talk. Kagome didn't' flinch away from the big kids advances. "Leave him alone," she said to the kid. The big kid didn't seem fazed by her or her threat. "Or what," he laughed, "You gonna tattle on me. "

Kagome did better than that. She punched the boy right in the nose. The boy fell back holding his nose. Blood was already dripping between his fingers. The other kids didn't know what to do. They had never expected that kind of reaction from a girl. The only person who only seemed a little impressed was the brunette haired kid that stood next to the boy Souta waved to earlier.

A whistle blew and a woman whose hair was in a tight bun and wore a black slacks and matching jacket was came up to the children. "Alright what happened here?" she looked at the group of children waiting for an explanation.

A random boy screamed "It was her, Ms. Jacobs! She's crazy! She punched Toby for no reason!" The woman, Ms. Jacobs, looked at Kagome with a stern look on her face "Your first day here and you're already causing trouble," she said. Kagome tried to defend herself, "he was picking on my brother and," "No excuses," Ms. Jacobs said as she grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged her toward the doors. Another worker came and took Tobby away to take care of his now bloody nose.

"No wait," Kagome begged the woman, "Don't leave my brother with them," she begged, " please," Kagome tried to get out of the woman's grasp and reach for her brother. "Souta!" she screamed for him but he was too scared to move. He knew what was going to happen to him as soon as the woman disappeared.

Sure enough he was right. Toby's friends were ready to pound him for what had happened. The first boy was ready to throw the first punch. Suddenly, a soccer ball appeared and hit the back of the boy's head. "Oww" the boy screamed in pain. He turned around to see who had done it. It was that one kid, Seto. No one dared messed with him or his brother Mokuba. He took his brothers ball to protect Souta. "Leave him alone," Seto told the rest of the boys.

He went passed them and grabbed Souta's hand to drag him away from Toby's friends. He took him to the safe place him and his brother go that when things like this happened. Behind a big oak tree that sat at the corner of the yard. There were bushes' all around that blocks the ironed gate that surrounded the orphanage.

Souta didn't question his savior's actions of bringing him here but was a little scared of him. Once he saw the boy with long black hair there as well, he was more at ease. "Thank you," Souta said to the older boy. "No problem kid," the older boy said.

"Ignore my brother's lack of manners," the youngest kid said. "My name's Mokuba and this is my big brother Seto."

"I'm Souta, and that girl was my sister Kagome."

'I knew it,' Seto thought to himself. He recognized her actions and expression of protecting this kid. It was the instinct of protecting a younger sibling. The same instinct he has for Mokuba. Toby and his lackeys, as he called them, often picked on Mokuba when they first came here too. It takes a lot of guts to stand up to them and he was impressed when this girl, Kagome, punched Toby in the face. It was because of that that he decided to save this boy, Souta.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

It was an hour later when they heard Kagome come back out. "Souta!" she yelled. "Souta where are you!"

"Sis," Souta ran from behind the tree to hug his sister. "I'm here, I'm okay," Kagome hugged her brother close. It took so much to convince that Ms. Jacobs and the old man who runs this place that she was protecting her brother. The whole time she was worried about what those boys would do to him.

She let him go to inspect him and make sure he wasn't harmed in any way. It was after she was satisfied with her inspection that she noticed the two boys that came out with Souta. "Seto saved me from those guys," he pointed to Seto as he said so. "Him and Mokuba stayed and played with me the whole time you were gone." Souta said excited that he made some new friends.

Kagome didn't take her eyes off of Seto during Souta's explanation. She didn't understand why this boy, Seto, helped Souta like that but she was glad that he did. "Thank you for saving him," she said with gratefulness in her voice.

Seto didn't respond to her gratitude. Instead he turned to his brother. "Mokuba, take Souta inside to our room and stay their till I come and get you," he commanded. Mokuba never questioned when his brother told him to do something, so he took Souta's hand and led him inside. Kagome was about to abject when Seto grabbed her hand and dragged her behind the tree.

'What is he doing?' she thought to herself. "Look I'm glad you helped my brother but that doesn't mean you can boss me around," She told him. Seto was unfazed by what she said.

"Your brother told us everything," he began, "He told me and Mokuba about you both and what happened to your family."

Her eyes widened with realization. She could feel the tears in her eyes begin to form. 'No I'm not gonna cry…I can't'

"It's okay," he said.

Kagome raised her head to look at him. "What?" she asked confused of what he meant.

"It's okay, he's not gonna see you…you can cry now." Seto explained.

Kagome then realized why Seto sent their brothers away. It was to let her breath and let her cry out the tears she had been holding for days.

"How did," she began to ask but Seto stopped her. "Cause I've been where you are and I know that you haven't cried once since it happened."

She never would have imaged anyone being in the same situation as she was. Having to be strong for someone you love, but here he was. This boy, Seto, had understood what happened to her and is giving her permission to finally cry.

"It's okay," he said again. That finally broke the spell that kept her tears at bay. Kagome bawled her eyes out like she never had before. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground and pulling her knees to her chest.

Seto didn't say anything to her. He didn't offer any comfort and he didn't try to hug her. He just sat down next to her and let her cry. He knew that this is what she needed. She needed to have one good cry. To let all of her emotions out so she can help her brother.

They don't know how long it was till Kagome finally stopped crying. She rose up her head to look at Seto. It was then that he noticed the girl's eyes. Her amazing blue eyes.

** So what do you guys think? Good, Bad? I want to know. Please Review. Next time: A family breaking and the beginning of a new adventure.**

**Till then my readers**


	2. Departing

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**AN: I would like to give a shout out to kitsune-miko-witch and sverhei, who were the first people to 'favorite' and review this story. Also I'd like to say thank you to: Vanilla Twilight5896,** ** ,** **WafflesandPandas, NightOfDeceit, Mistress of Darkness Katana and everybody else who has visited my story. Seeing so many people love this story so fast made me so giddy I actually started doing a happy dance in my room. Kinda scared the people I live with in the process too. Anyway, as a reward for your awesomeness, I am posting chapter two early. I hope you love this chapter just as much as the first one. **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Be aware that I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. I beg of you please don't sue me because me have nothing.

Chapter 2: Departing

Since that very first day, the quartets were inseparable. They were never seen apart during the day. At night Kagome had to return girl dorms at curfew but she knew she could trust Seto and Mokuba to watch over Souta.

The days were filled with fun, friendship, and love that they all shared for each other. Together they formed their own family; Seto played the father role, Kagome played the mother role, and Mokuba and Souta were their children. The young ones behaved like they were real blood brothers. They both loved to play soccer and looked up to their siblings for guidance. Mokuba taught Souta how to play Duel Monsters trading card game. Although, neither of them could be as good or even beat Seto at the game. Souta taught Mokuba how to pull pranks on the grown-ups, no matter how much their older siblings begged them not to do so.

Kagome would tell them the stories and legends of her family's shrine. Seto even taught Kagome how to play chess. She wasn't very good and only beat him once, on pure luck. However that didn't stop him form not speaking to her for the rest of the day. It was then that Kagome learned that Seto was a very sore loser, but he eventually got over his loss by the next morning. He actually got in a better mood when he tried to teach her to play Duel Monsters and she couldn't get the hang of it at all.

Over time, Kagome started to make a habit of kissing all of the boys on the cheek whenever she wished. It embarrassed them to death but they never told her to stop.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%

As time went by, many families came wanting to adopt one sibling from their 'family.' Each one of them refused to go. They all made a pact that they would all leave together.

"Who needs them anyway," said Mokuba one day after a family left wanting to adopt Kagome. They were all playing where the boys slept.

"Yea, we can all be together forever once Seto and sissy grow up," Souta said in agreement.

Seto smiled at the young brothers before he looked at Kagome. She was on top of Souta's bed reading one of the few books they had at this place. 'Yea…when we grow up.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&

It was exactly five months after the Higurashi children came to live at the orphanage, that Gozaburo Kaiba came to make a special visit to the facility.

The 'family' of children were all outside playing in the front yard as the well-dressed Kaiba walked by talking with the other adults. His whole demeanor screamed of authority and power.

Kagome looked at Seto as soon as she saw the man walk into the building. She could tell by the look in Seto's eyes that he had just had an epiphany. "Kagome, we're getting out of here." Seto told her as matter a fact, "All of us."

%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%%&&%&%%&&%&%%&%%&%& %&%%&&%%&&

"Damn him," Seto cursed.

Seto made a deal with Gozaburo that if he could beat him in a game of chess then Gozaburo would adopt him and his 'family.' He should have known that the sleaze ball would go back on his word on taking Kagome and Souta with them.

"_I'm not going to take two worthless children," _Gozaburo said once Seto made his demands.

"You should go with him," Seto turned to see Kagome at the door of the boy's dorm room. She heard from Mokuba about what happened with Gozaburo.

"What?" Seto didn't understand what Kagome was saying to him. How can he leave her and Souta behind?

"Seto," Kagome walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "This is your chance, to have a better life for you and Mokuba." She then lowered her arm and hugged him. "You have to do this…for you and for him."

Seto slowly returned her hug. He knew that she was right. If he went with Gozaburo he would have a chance of making a better life for him and Mokuba. That was the plan in the beginning, but his plan changed when he met her and Souta. "You and Souta you'll."

Kagome interrupted him, "We'll be fine, who knows? Maybe another billionaire will come and adopt us." She looked up and smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back.

'That's just like her,' Seto thought to himself. Kagome made it her personal mission to try and make him smile every day. Even if the situation was anything, but good news.

She released herself from the hug and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He blushed as red as a tomato like he always did when she kissed him.

At that moment, the young siblings came bursting in. "Don't go!" Souta yelled at Seto lunging at him. Mokuba came in as soon as he did "I don't want to go!" he lunged at Kagome.

Both older siblings feared that this might happen.

Kagome released Mokuba from her and kneeled down to speak to the crying boy. "Mokki," she started using his nick name that Seto used for him. "You have to go…because Souta and I need you to watch out for your brother." She said hoping that he'll buy what she was saying. "I'm counting on you to do that okay?"

Seto followed her example, "That's right, and I need you to watch your sister, Souta," he released the boy from his body. "You know how much trouble she can get into." That received a glare from whom he was speaking of.

"Just because you're leaving, doesn't mean I won't kick your butt Seto," she threatened. He smirked at her, that's his blue eyes, his secret nickname that he had for her, of course he never spoke it out loud.

That's when they heard a bang on the door, "Aren't you done yet?" it was Gozaburo himself. "Hurry up or I'll leave you brats here." He walked away to further his point. Kagome stuck her tongue out toward him as soon as his back was turned.

Seto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "We better get going Mokuba," he told his younger brother. Mokuba looked at Kagome with teary eyed. She kissed him on the cheek one last time before he left to go with Seto.

Seto turned to look at the two siblings. "We'll write you both every day," Seto promised.

Kagome smiled at him. "I know," she said with absolute certainty.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&

They waved their last goodbye outside the building.

Souta went straight to his sister side as soon as the car was out of sight. He cried over losing the two boys he saw as brothers. 'More like a dad with Seto,' Kagome thought to herself. Souta never did get to meet their father.

"Don't worry Souta," Kagome rubbed his head. "We'll hear from them soon." Souta was about to wipe his nose on his sleeve but Kagome handed their mother's handkerchief before he got the chance.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%

Mokuba started crying as soon as the orphanage was out of site. Seto put his arm around him letting the boy cry. After all, he did just loose a brother and big sister. 'More like a mother,' Seto thought, as he flashed back to all of the times she cared for the boys.

"Don't even think that this is gonna be easy boy," Gozaburo remarked sitting in front of the boys. "I plan on challenging you in ways you never even thought possible"

Seto closed his eyes picturing a pair of blue ones staring back at him. 'Bring it on you old fool.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %%&&%&%%&&

As promised the newly named Kaiba boys stayed true to their word about writing every day…at first.

Little by little, the letters began to decrease to a few a week. To once a week. Once a month. Until finally, the letters stopped coming all together.

'I guess he's just too busy to remember the kids he met at this place,' Kagome thought to herself sadly. Souta took the lack of letters just as bad as she did.

However, they couldn't stay mad at Seto and Mokuba for moving on with their new lives.

Their imaginary 'family' was nothing more than a game made up by a few lonely kids.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%

_1 year later_

"It is so kind of you to except one of our children as a foster child," said Mr. Soma, old man who ran the orphanage, to the visitor.

"Yes, well after all of my travels, I think it's time to see what I can do for my own community," the visitor replied.

"Well, there are many children here who can use a home like yours." Mr. Soma replied. He led the visitor to the children playing outside hoping to inspire him to pick one of them and not that troublesome Higurashi girl who was sitting in the corner reading a book.

The efforts were in vain since the visitor did noticed the girl in the corner. He was intrigued on how drawn she was to a book about…history. 'An interesting choice for a girl her age,' then again one of his relatives also has an interesting choice in reading.

"Hello young lady," the visitor he asked to get the girls attention. She looked up at him.

"Yes?" the girl answered him

"What's that you're reading," he asked with a curious voice.

Kagome was confused about why he was asking her that. She knew he was here to take in a foster child but that didn't matter to her. He was only taking one kid home. And she needed to wait for her and Souta to leave together. However, she wouldn't be rude to this man, he seemed really nice.

"The History and Myths of Egypt," she quoted off the books title.

The visitor chuckled once heard the title. "You know I've traveled to Egypt."

After he said that it sparked Kagome's interest, this guy seemed to want to actually have a conversation with. Which is more then she could say to the other grown-ups that walked in and out these doors. "Really?" she asked the visitor.

He smiled at the wonder in her voice. "Oh yes, in fact I traveled for a living as an archeologist and have been all around the world." The girl smiled at this, 'she must want to travel too,' the visitor concluded.

Kagome was so caught up in the man's presence that she almost forgot what he was here for. She slowly reclined back in her chair and went back to her book.

The visitor noticed immediately of her change in demeanor. "What's wrong?"

The girl didn't look up when she answered him. "You're here to pick a kid to take home and raise right? Even if you're nice I won't go with you." She said the last as a statement of fact.

The visitor raised a brow at what she said, "Why is that?" he asked.

"I have a younger brother, I'm not leaving him."

Souta was outside playing soccer, he didn't get picked on anymore thanks to her and Seto. Even with him gone, Toby and the boys were still scared of the threats that they had made. So she could let Souta play on his own, without her having to worry.

The visitor was impressed of the devotion that the girl has for her brother. Family was one of the things he valued most. With that in mind, he made his decision.

"Excuse me, Mr. Soma," getting the attention of the director of the orphanage. "I would like to take this young lady and her brother with me as my foster children."

Mr. Soma was stunned with the visitor's decision but he was silently grateful that the troublesome girl will be leaving for good.

Kagome was so speechless and stunned she dropped her book.

The man chuckled at her surprise, "Oh where are my manners I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Professor Arthur Hawkins."

%&%&%&%&&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%& &%%&&%%&%&

_2 years later_

Professor Hawkins was a great foster parent. He treated the Higurashi children as his own. They were even good friends with his granddaughter, Rebecca.

On Kagome's fifteenth birthday he asked them if they wished to visit their family's shrine. The Higurashi children accepted the offer. They never asked him if they could go and visit the shrine because they didn't want to seem ungrateful for all of the things Professor Hawkins has done for them.

After so many years the siblings were finally going home. 'Even if it would be for a short while,' Kagome thought.

Professor Hawkins allowed the children to go first to let them have a few moments to themselves in their old family home.

Everything at the shrine was the same. The shrine, the main house, the thousand year old tree, even the Bone Eaters Well house.

That's when Kagome noticed the door to the well house was cracked open. 'Oh no, how long has it been like that,' She ran to the well house and opened the door to check the damage that may have occurred.

Souta followed her, "Sis, what are you doing?"

Kagome went down the steps inside the house to get a better look inside. She turned to inspect the walls in the front.

"Sis, I don't like it here this place always freaked me out."

Kagome chuckled at this, "Don't be silly Souta it's just a well, nothing's going to happen."

Just as the last word left Kagome's lips, the seal of the well exploded and revealed many long pale arms and hands.

The hands grabbed Kagome around her body, dragging her down the well.

"KAGOME," she heard her brother yell. Little did she know, that this is where her adventures to the feudal era begins.

**So what do all of you think? Not quite the way you were expecting I bet. Next time a meeting of new friends and reunions with some old ones. **

**Till then my readers**


	3. Reuniting

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Author's Note: Just to be clear, I am skipping the whole Inuyasha adventure. No major changes happen in that story line. However, Kagome won't go back to the past after she finishes high school. I hope that answers some of your questions. The others will most likely be answered in this chapter. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and support everybody. Alrighty then, on with the show.**

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. None. Zilch. Nada. So please don't sue.

Chapter 3: Reuniting

Age:

Seto – 18

Kagome – 17

Souta and Mokuba – 13

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%%&&%&%&

_2 years later_

It has been almost seven months since the well closed on Kagome.

Today she had returned to the place where her adventures first began. She was sitting on a cheap couch in the Higurashi shrine main house living room. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

'Inuyasha,' Kagome sighed in thought. When the well disappeared for three days, Souta and Professor Hawkins were filled with worry.

Surprisingly, Professor Hawkins was accepting of her traveling the past for the past year and few months. In fact, he actually studied that part of history and the legends around her family's shrine to help her on her travels. In a strange way, he saw it as an amazing opportunity for Kagome to travel like she always dreamed about. Of course, he often questioned his decision when she came home injured or in tears from when Inuyasha had hurt her emotionally.

The first thing Kagome did when she and Inuyasha escaped the Shikon Jewel was run straight into Souta's awaiting arms. She cried tears of joy finally being safe at home in her own time.

When the well began to force Inuyasha back, the tears she shed turned to tears of sadness.

Inuyasha didn't struggle as the well pulled him back. He knew how important her brother was to her. As much as he hated to admit it Souta needed her more than he did. Kagome taught him to trust in love and friendship, and that was enough for him.

Kagome understood his decision in the end, but it didn't change how much she missed him. After all, he was her first love. 'Well not my first, but the first I admitted out aloud,' she thought to herself. Very slowly she began to move on with her life.

It took a few weeks before she was able to leave her room after that day. After that, it took a few days to get the emotional strength to leave the house.

In time she began to draw away from old middle school friends. They didn't fully understand the changes in her. The only thing that they did know is that Kagome had 'broken up' with that two timing jerk that she had been seeing. All they told her is that she should just 'get over it' and move. So she followed their advice…and moved on to some new friends.

She opened her eyes as more stray thoughts began to cross her mind. 'How many children did Miroku and Sango have, I wounder? Did Shippo get any higher in the ranking on his kitsune exams? Maybe Kouga and Ayame finally mated and had a family. I hope Rin is still happy with traveling with Sesshomaru…Did Inuyasha find his happy ending?'

Kagome shook her head to clear her mind of those thoughts and go back to what she was working on.

She turned seventeen last weekend, which meant that the Higurashi shrine now officially belongs to her. She took her belongings and moved back in to her old room.

Unfortunately, until she can prove that she has steady income, Souta couldn't legally live with her yet. So she was looking through the want ads in the newspaper and laptop.

Professor Hawkins would take good care of Souta for now but she wanted them to make a new life for themselves now. 'Besides he's done way too much for us already.'

She smiled at all the time that he had made doctor's notes for the school when she traveled to the past and helped her in school when she was behind in classes. In fact, if weren't for him and his granddaughter, who knew of her travels, she never even would of made it to high school, let alone graduate. 'It's a good thing Rebecca is a genius.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&

The bell rang at the front door rang which interrupted Kagome's task. She got up from the coach to answer the door. When she opened she found Souta and Rebecca waiting for her, "Hey you two, what are you doing here?"

"Gee thanks sis," Souta said sarcastically. "I've missed you too"

"Sorry, you just surprised me that's all," she rubbed his head affectionately.

"Listen Kagome, I need a huge favor from you," Rebecca began. Kagome was cautious of that mischievous look in the young girl's eye. "What is it?" she asked the girl suspiciously. 'What could she possibly need from me?'

"I need you to take me to Domino City," she said.

Kagome was surprised by the request. Domino City was a two and a half hour train ride from Tokyo. Rebecca may be smarter than most adults, but she's still a kid. 'Even more so when she wears those pig tails and carrying that teddy bear,' she thought.

"Why do you need to go there?" Kagome asked.

"I can't tell you that, it could cause problems in the mission," Rebecca replied. "It's bad enough that this guy knows and wants to come along," she points to Souta.

Kagome looked at her brother, "Why do you want to go with her?"

Souta began to smirk, "Cause I got a feeling on how this mission is goanna turn out, and I want to be their when it happens." He responded to his older sister. The smirk looked more mischievous with each passing word.

'Where in the world did he get that from?' Kagome often asks this question to herself when Souta pulls a prank or something else equally sleazy.

"Does your grandfather know where you're going and why?" she asked.

"Not fully, I left him a note saying where I was going but not what I had planned to do. But I know that he'll feel much better about me going if you were with me Kagome," she batted her eyelashes and folded her hands together when she was saying the last part.

'So that's why she wants me to go,' she ground in her mind. 'I'm feeling used.' Kagome sighed and looked at Rebecca then at Souta. She couldn't say no to this request and knowing Rebecca she'll just go by herself if she did say no. "Alright, but I'm calling your grandfather as soon as we get there."

"Deal," Rebecca squalled and lunged at Kagome's waist in excitement.

'What have I just agreed to?'

_%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&_

_One two and a half hour long train ride later_

"Here it is," Rebecca said checking the address on the paper and the building.

"The Kame Game Shop," Kagome read the sign confused.

She couldn't get the two kids to tell her why they were traveling all the way to Domino City. 'Why did she need to go all the way here to go to a game shop,' she thought.

Rebecca turned her head to the right and made a sound of recognition. Kagome turned in the direction Rebecca was and saw a group of people coming their way. They looked like a group of kids around her age plus an elderly man. She couldn't help but notice how the elderly man and the shortest kid with the tri colored hair looked familiar to her.

"Hey you," Rebecca screamed at the group. Making them all turn in their direction. The group looked at them confused.

"Rebecca where are your manners," Kagome sternly asked her. She knew her parents taught her better than that.

Souta was smirking at what was transpiring thinking to himself, 'And so the fun begins.'

"Hello," the elderly man said as they got closer to them.

"Tell me, are you Solomon Motto?" Rebecca asked the man.

"That's right, and who might you be?" he answered.

While Rebecca was introducing herself, Kagome was trying to think where she had heard that name before. She was kicked out of her thoughts when Rebecca got in the tri colored haired boys face and started ranting.

"Now now Rebecca," she pulled the girl back throwing an apologetic look to the boy. "Forgive her, it was a long trip here so she must be a little cranky," she explained. She could hear her brother sinker from the excuse.

"Hey I'm not cranky, isn't that right teddy," Rebecca hugged her bear tightly.

"She talks to the bear," the blond haired kid replied freaked out by Rebecca's actions.

"You get used to it after a while," Souta reassured the blond teenager.

"Rebecca wait, what is that you want from me?" Solomon asked.

"My card back," she demanded.

"I beg your pardon," Solomon replied.

"You got my Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now give it back to me." Rebecca demanded reaching her hand out for it.

That's when it clicked for Kagome. That's where she had heard the name Solomon Moto before. He was Professor Hawkins friend who was also an archeologist. There was a picture of him and Professor Hawkins together at the house. She also remembered the Blue Eyes White Dragon card that Professor Hawkins owned. When he showed the card to Kagome, he explained that only four of them existed. She remembered thinking of how jealous Seto would have been if he knew that she had seen an actual Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

The short kids face clicked in her mind too. He was Yugi Motto the winner of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament that was held by the wealthy Maximillion Pegasus. It had been all over the news and internet.

"I want my Blue Eyes back right now," Rebecca demanded again.

Kagome slapped her forehead after realizing what Rebecca was doing. Professor Hawkins gave the card to Mr. Motto out of gratitude for saving his life in that archeological dig they were on many years ago. Since the card is so rare Rebecca must think that Mr. Motto stole it from her grandfather.

"I had a feeling you would react that way," Souta told his sister amused. Kagome could only glare at her brother's stunt.

"There is a slight problem," muttered the only girl in the Yugi group mentioned. Seto Kaiba tore the card after dueling Mr. Motto, of course Rebecca didn't know this.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon is an ultra-rare and powerful card that only belongs in the deck of a true champion." Rebecca interrupted. "I, Rebecca am a true champion I traveled the world and beat many top duelist while you were away, isn't that right teddy."

'Oh brother,' Kagome shook her head at the girls ranting of how great she was.

"You've beaten top duelist around the world?" Solomon asked impressed with the girl's achievement.

"Yep," Rebecca replied. "I dare say I'm the number one duelist in America." Rebecca lived in America with her parents, while Dr. Hawkins decided to come back to Japan after he retired. She often stays the summer with him and the Higurashi siblings.

"Aren't you a little young?" the girl of the group asked.

"I'm eight," Rebecca replied

"Yea, inches tall," the blond remarked. Everyone, even Kagome, smirked at that joke.

"You really shouldn't tell lies little girl," the teen with the pointy brown pointy hair said.

"Oh she's not, lying." Kagome told them. "Forgive my lack of manners, I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my brother Souta." She pointed to her brother who waved at the group.

"I'm Yugi, and this are my friend's Tea," he points to the girl, "Joey," he points to the blond teen, "and Tristan," pointing to the brown pointy haired teen. "Actually, I think I've read about Rebecca before, they called her a protégé," Rebecca nodded with pride.

"Why do you think that you being a champion offer you the right to have my Blue Eyes Whit Dragon?" Solomon asked.

"Because you stole it from me," Rebecca answered.

"My grandfather would never steal," Yugi said in defense.

"That card is mine and if you don't give it back I challenge you to a duel for it," Rebecca challenged.

"Boy this is going better than I thought," Souta said with a smirk.

_%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&_

_Twenty minutes later_

Since there was no reasoning with Rebecca, Yugi and everyone had no choice but to agree with her request to a duel.

So everyone made their way to Kaiba Land. Apparently the gang had met the people who ran the place before and said that they owed them a favor. Rebecca had no complaints.

Kagome read in the tabloids a year ago that Seto had changed his step fathers company from making military weapons to a gaming company. She was kind of relived that he did such a noble act.

However she didn't fully understand on how much Seto obsessed over Duel Monsters. 'Or the Blue Eyes White Dragon,' she thought as she gazed at the many statues dedicated to the monster card.

Since this whole ordeal was more Rebecca's thing, the Higurashi siblings decided to explore on their own.

Souta was like a kid who just came to Disney World for the first time. His eyes had filled with amazement of the holographic duels that were going on around him. He had always wanted to visit Kaiba Land but was afraid to go because he didn't want Kagome to be hurt with the thought about Seto and Mokuba.

Kagome always thought that the holographic technology involved in playing this game was too over the top. But after seeing it in person, she finally understood the appeal. 'This is amazing, Seto came a long way from being the young boy I used to know,' Kagome thought.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%

When they went around the bottom floor once she and Souta went back to find Yugi and the gang. They found them talking with a man wearing a suite and someone else she couldn't see.

Kagome smiled at Rebecca's excitement when she walked up to the group. The man in the suite led Yugi, Rebecca, and everybody to the arena that they would use.

That was when Souta noticed a boy about his height and had ridiculously long black hair. "Mokuba is that you?" Souta asked the boy the Yugi gang was speaking to.

Kagome looked to who Souta was speaking to. 'It is Mokuba,' thought with happiness. Sure Seto owned the place, but she didn't imagine him or Mokuba would actually be there running it.

Mokuba looked at the kid who asked the question. His eyes lit up and his face formed into surprise and giddiness.

"Souta, Kagome, it's you." He lunged at Kagome waist in a tight hug. She hugged the boy just as tight. 'Wow, I missed this little guy.'

When Mokuba released her he went to give Souta a high five. He couldn't believe that he'd see his friend, and partner in crime again.

"What are you two doing here?" Mokuba asked.

"It's a long story," Kagome told him. She noticed how much Mokuba has grown over the years. 'Almost as much as Souta has,' she thought a little sadly. Kagome understood why mothers always wished their children would stay young forever. So they will always be their precious ones. Just like these two boys were to her.

"This place is so awesome," Souta said praising the young Kaiba. "You and your brother came a long way from the orphanage."

Mokuba smirked bashfully at the praise. "Well, it's mainly my brother that did it all." Mokuba often wished that the two Higurashi siblings were there to bask in all that his brother achievements. Suddenly, Mokuba got an idea that would have made Souta proud.

"You know my brother is on the first floor of this building," Mokuba said. Seto needed a temporary work place since the Big Five were still stationed at the Kaiba Corp building, 'For now,' he thought to himself.

"Oh," Kagome said stunned at what Mokuba said. Kagome's heart began to beat fast. 'Seto's here.' Here, so close to her. 'I want to see him…but I'm scared,' she thought.

While she was thinking Mokuba gave a Souta a look that told him to go along with what he was about to do. "Let's all go see him," Mokuba suggested. "I have a card that works the elevator that takes us right to the top."

Souta began to smirk at what the boy was up to. 'I taught him well,' he thought.

"Wait, he's probably busy right now and we shouldn't." Kagome was interrupted when the boys began to drag her to the elevator.

When they got inside the elevator, Mokuba swiped the card in its slot to activate the elevator to go to Seto's temp office. "Now," he yelled to Souta.

The boys quickly ran off the elevator leaving a confused Kagome inside. When she realized what was going on she began to panic. "Boys wait," she began to say but to no anvil. The boys both waved good bye at her with a Cheshire Cat smirk on their faces when the doors of the elevator closed.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%%&%&&%&%%&%&& %&%&%&%&&%

"Those two little devils," Kagome muttered to herself. "They are so goanna get it later." She couldn't believe that the boys would do this to her. Did they not understand how she felt about seeing Seto alone?

She tried to mess with the elevator buttons to stop it or make it go down. Nothing worked. That left only one option, her seeing Seto.

She began to pace in the small space trying to calm herself. There were so many things she wanted to ask of him. 'Why did he stop writing?' 'Why hadn't he tried to get into contact with her and Souta?' '…did he miss her at all?' But she was afraid to ask him these questions in fear of what the answer would be, 'especially that last one.'

The elevator doors opened and she got off to see a big oak door shut. The moment she has been dreaming about for years was about to happen and all she could concentrate on was the increasing pace of her heart beat.

'Come on deep breath Kagome,' she said to herself before she knocked on the door hesitantly.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%%&%&&%&% &%&&&%%&&%

Seto Kaiba was aware that someone was at the door before the person knocked. The 'ping' of the elevator had already clarified it.

"I'm busy," he replied and continued his work of firing the Big Five. 'It serves them right for betraying me to Pegasus.'

The door knocked again and he sighed in frustration, "Fine, come on in," he surrendered. He would give hell to who dare interrupted him.

The door slowly opened and revealed a female that he thought he'd never see again. The very female that he dreamed about every time he closed his eyes.

His beloved blue eyes, "Kagome."

**So what do you guys think? I want some feedback people. I'm sorry I had to leave at a cliff hanger but to be fair this is a pretty long chapter from the last two I've done. Don't worry I'll try to get the next chapter up by tonight. But that would mean that the next next one will have to be updated a few days late. Next time Seto and Kagome have a long awaited reunion.**

**Till then my readers**


	4. A Heart Filled Reunion

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**AN: To my reviewers: **

**Mistress of Darkness Katana: Thanks, for telling me that.**

**sverhei: I will do my best. **

**angel (Guest): You are right about their personalities but you got to keep in mind that Seto is more gentle to those he cares for. **

**TsukiyoTenshi: You know the old saying, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'**

**WafflesandPandas: I know cliff hangers suck but how else am I supposed to make you come back and read more.**

**: Good. Awesome. Great. Thanks. Will do.**

**Thanks to all who are reading, reviewed or favorited my story.**

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 4: A Heart Filled Reunion

Seto could only stare at the girl, now a grown woman, that he left behind so many years ago. She wore a simple light green sun dress with a short sleeved cream colored over jacket that suited her pale skin nicely. Her black and bluish hair had gotten longer and shinier from when they were children.

She looked different and yet many parts of her remained the same. Like her eyes. Those same blue eyes that stole his heart the first time he fully gazed at them.

That's right; Seto Kaiba fell in love with that girl at the orphanage.

He never once stopped thinking about her and Souta. When his stepfather first brought him to the Kaiba mansion, he did challenge Seto to his fullest extent. One of things that kept him going, besides Mokuba, was sending letters to Kagome and Souta.

After a while, Gozaburo noticed how often Seto wrote those letters and filled all of the boys time up with difficult tasks, trying to make him forget about those two 'brats' he had left behind.

Seto hated every second of what his stepfather put him through. When he finally was able to take over the company and forced Gozaburo to leave forever, he went back to the orphanage to find the two Higurashi siblings. But it was too late, Kagome and Souta were gone and the director refused to give him the information of where they'd gone.

So Seto dived into his work in order to help himself forget about his beloved blue eyes. It didn't work.

Now here she was, standing in the empire that he created. The one she encouraged him to go for as children.

"Seto," Kagome broke the silence that filled the room. She grew a little uncomfortable of the way he just stared at her. She started to just blurt out whatever came to her mind. "I'm sorry, that I'm bothering you, but Mokuba said that you were up here, and that Souta and I should come to see you. But he and Souta sort of got me trapped in that elevator so I had no choice but to come up here by myself," she said nervously.

Seto got up from his office chair and started to make a bee line toward her. "Not that I didn't want to see you," she quickly defended herself. "I just didn't know if you were busy. I mean, running a company and all would make anyone busy. And I didn't want," Her words stopped when Seto took her in a tight embrace.

"Kagome…you're here" Seto spoke softly to her as if afraid that someone would hear him speak the words that could be only spoken by a weakling. "I missed you."

Kagome had only been held like this a handful of times in her lif,e but this definitely beat all of the rest. She returned the hug and closed her eyes enjoying the warmth he gave her. "I've missed you Seto," she replied back just as softly as he did. Her head fit almost perfectly below his chin. 'I didn't notice how tall he's become.' She thought to herself.

Seto couldn't believe this was happening. It was only less than twenty four hours ago that he and Mokuba went through that hell in Duelist Kingdom. He was so bent on getting revenge on the Big Five that he secretly wished for something good would happen to make up for all of it. 'And here it is…here she is.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&&%&%%&&%&%&%& %&%&%

They don't know who broke the embrace first but they now stood at arm's length staring at each other. Kagome was the first to speak, "What happened to you and Mokuba when you left?"

Seto sighed at this question. He didn't like bringing up his stepfather or what he put him though. But he didn't want to hide things from Kagome. He sat her down in one of the visitor chairs that was placed in front of his desk. He leaned back to sit on his work desk and told her everything.

Kagome was silent throughout his entire story. She knew that Gozaburo was an 'evil' man but she never would have thought he would do such terrible things to a child. 'It's a good thing he's in hiding or I would have purified his ass,' she thought to herself. He continued with what happened when he lost a duel against Yugi Motto and how lost he felt after that.

'Still a sore loser, huh,' she said inside her head grateful that some things didn't change about him. He ended his story with what happened at Duelist Kingdom and Maximillion Pegasus.

"So you didn't forget me…and Souta," she added quickly to catch herself.

"Of course not," he said and reached for her hand. "I could never forget about you…the both of you." Kagome smiled at him when he said this. He missed seeing that smile. "It's your turn now, what happened to you and Souta?"

Kagome explained about how Professor Hawking took her and Souta in as foster children. She couldn't tell him about her traveling to the past. But she did tell him about the people she met and what good times they had together. Of course, she had to edit out certain details such as the near death experience or any 'demonic' references. She even told him about Inuyasha and what some of the things that he put her through, Seto tightened his fist until she was done. 'He's probably mad that he wasn't there when I was hurting,' she concluded in her mind.

Seto was thinking something else entirely, 'how dare someone take advantage of my beloved blue eyes,' he thought with malice.

She continued with her story and ended with how she and Souta arrived here today. There was one piece of information that Seto got from the last part that she spoke of.

"You're looking for a job?" he asked.

'That's what he got from all of that,' Kagome thought to herself. "Yes, I need to have a place of residence and a steady income in order for Souta to live with me. The shrine is legally mine now so I can live there no problem. Since the inheritance I got from my mother will pay the bills for now, it'll give me some time to find a job to have a stable amount of money coming in."

Seto sat up from the desk and went to sit back in his office chair. He crossed his fingers together and lowered his chin on to them as if he were deep in thought. It was a few more seconds till he spoke again, "Work for me," he finally told her.

Kagome laughed at this thinking he was joking. But by the look on his face, he wasn't, "Oh come on Seto be realistic."

"I am," he replied, "It just so happens that the chairmen that I spoke of earlier are going to be fired for betraying me, Mokuba and my company," he said with business voice.

"See, I don't know how to be in a work position like that," she said with obviousness in her voice.

Seto chuckled at this, "Who said anything about you becoming a chairman." Kagome stared at him confused. "It's going to take some time to fill the chairmen positions with people that I can actually trust. Which means, I'm going to have to work extra hard in order to keep up the work that needs to be done for the company. So, I'll need to hire a personal assistant to help me stay on track."

Kagome caught on with what he was proposing, "You want me to be your assistant."

Seto smirked at her realization, "Exactly."

Kagome was still skeptical of what Seto was telling her, "Seto, I appreciate the offer but there are other people who are much more qualified that can do this job for you far better than I ever could."

He was prepared for this response, "You may be right but there is a small list of people who I trust to work on such a personal level with me. You happen to be very high on that list."

Kagome didn't have to ask who was on the top of the list; she knew that Mokuba will always come first for him. She understood that and felt the same toward Souta.

However, there were still a few flaws in his plan. "Seto, I live in Tokyo, that's a two and half hour train ride both ways. Even if I had a car it would still a long distance to commute with."

Of course, Seto came up with a solution for that too. "You can live in the company apartments that I own; there are some that have two bedrooms so Souta can move in legally with you." Kagome could only gap at him for all the stuff he's offering to do for her.

"Seto, I can't move here, my family's shrine needs to be taken care of by someone."

Once again, he came up with a solution. "Kagome, you'll make enough money here to care for Souta and to hire some people to take care of the shrine for you. You can go back whenever you need to do your shrine duties."

Kagome was so glad she was sitting down when sprang all of this on her. Otherwise, her knees would have buckled her to the floor. She hung her head trying to think if this is really such a good idea. This is far too much for him to offer her and they just reunited not an hour ago. She would be glad to see Seto and probably Mokuba every day, but she didn't want to be a charity case. 'Especially with him.'

"Look Seto…I know that you want to keep me close now that we found each other again. You've always keep people you care about closet to you, but how can you still have so much trust in me? It has been over five years, what if I'd changed?" she had to ask.

Seto sensed her uneasiness while she asked him the question. "Kagome, I don't make such generous offers to just anyone. Like I said, there are very few people I trust. I can tell that even in your adult body and increased intellect that your personality is still the same as it was back then. You're passionate in what you do and aren't afraid to speak your mind on issues that concern the well-being of others. That's what I need in an assistant. Not to mention, I need someone to put up with me and the demands I make of them. I know that person is you."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kagome blushed at what Seto had just said to her. She wasn't used to receiving such compliments from someone. Inuyasha rarely ever did that to her. 'No, I won't compare him to Seto,' she thought to herself. 'I won't do that to a person when I know exactly how it feels.'

"Oh just say yes already," Souta's voice shocked both of the young adults.

"Way to be stealthy Souta," Mokuba appeared through the emergency exit door that was hidden in the left side of the wall.

Anger rose in Kagome, "First you trick me in to coming up here by myself and now you're spying on us."

The boys tried to look innocent as possible, "We're sorry Kaggy," saying the line that they used to spring on her at the orphanage whenever they were in trouble with her. It always seemed to work on her in the past and it still does.

Kagome sighed in defeat at the two boys. She looked at Souta and knew that this was the best way for the both of them to live together again as a family. Her mind was set, she looked at Seto and gave her answer, "I accept your job offer as your assistant," she said with a professional demeanor.

Seto gave her a successful smile. "Good, I'll send you the key to your new apartment. You'll start next week so you'll have plenty of time to pack your things and set up the apartment the way you like."

Kagome nodded and walked over to the boys. "Come on Souta lets go see if we can find Rebecca," Souta nodded, he waved goodbye to Seto and then headed out the door. Mokuba followed him knowing that he'll be needed to activate the elevator.

Before Kagome went out the oak door she turned and took one last look at Seto, "Seto…thank you," she smiled when she finished speaking and headed to the elevator.

His heart felt like it skipped a beat from her smile, "Anything for you," he said silently.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%% &&%%&

Mokuba led the Higurashi siblings to the arena that he gave to Yugi. Kagome wasn't surprised to see Professor Hawkins there as well. She called to inform him exactly what Rebecca was doing.

"Oh there you both are," said Professor Hawkins. "And what have you two been up to?"

"Well, I found a job," Kagome answered.

Professor Hawkins was delighted by the news. "Oh wonderful, what's your new job?"

"Seto Kaiba's assistant," she said with pride.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Solomon, and Rebecca faces turned to shock and screamed in union, "WHAT?!"

**So what do you think? I wanted Kagome to see the Kaiba brothers on a regular basis and I figured working for him was the best way to go. Like I said before, it'll take a few days for me to update the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be worth the wait for you. Next time: Kagome's first day of working for Seto. **

**Till then my readers. **


	5. First Day and First Summon

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**I would like to thank everyone who left me awesome reviews: Mistress of Darkness Katana, TsukiyoTenshi, WafflesandPandas, thehomicidalmaniac, secretsrsafehir, sverhei, mia1837, Vanilla Twilight5896, Jessica, riri drea heart, Mimiru. I would also like to thank those who aren't reviewing but are still enjoying my story. Anyway, on with the show. **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (Not me). Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (Not me) I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. (I really don't.) Please don't sue me. (Emphasizing on the please)

Chapter 5 First Day and First Summon

_A few days later_

Kagome was now fully unpacked in her new apartment.

Yugi and his friends were kind enough to help her with her packing. After she explained to them how she knew Seto and why she needed a job, the Yugi gang wanted to help her in any way that they could. Over the past week, they became good friends.

They told her how they knew Kaiba from their school and what happened between them in Duelist Kingdom.

The Yugi gang was actually surprised of how accepting Kagome was, when they mentioned the bits of supernatural parts in their stories. She simply replied, "I've had my share of the supernatural." She didn't tell them how and they didn't pressure her to answer.

Besides, she already knew of the gang's ties to the supernatural since she could feel the spirit that resided in Yugi's puzzle. She could actually see the spirit standing next to Yugi when he was over at her house. 'There is darkness within that item but no ill intent,' she concluded.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

It was now Friday and Seto had called her the night before to tell her that he needed her to come to work in the morning at nine o'clock.

She was originally supposed to start on Monday but he said that he needed her there because he wanted her to see the test of his new duel disk system.

This made today, her first day of work. She decided to wear a black work skirt with a white blouse and a black matching work jacket. She also wore black flats, so she'll stay comfortable all day, and put her hair in a high pony tail.

Souta and Rebecca called her to wish her good luck before she left the apartment building.

Luckily it was only a ten minute walk to Kaiba Corp from the apartment building. It wasn't hard to miss since it was the tallest building in all of Domino City.

She was greeted by the receptionist at the front desk once she entered the building. The woman gave her a brief layout of the building and directed her to the lab that Seto was in.

A few days ago, he decided to organize a new Duel Monster's tournament and really wanted to get it under way.

When she made her way inside the lab she was greeted by Mokuba.

"Hey Kagome, you're right on time," he said excited that Kagome was gonna work with him and Seto. He handed her a digital note pad, "Seto wants you to document what goes on during the demonstration," she nodded understanding.

She looked down from the sky box they were in to Seto standing on one side of the room.

"All hands stand by for the test of the new duel disk system" a technical analyst announced. "As requested, we removed all safe guards form the system."

"No safe guards," Kagome said confused. She knew how intense the effects were when the holographic monsters attacked, 'what is he thinking?'

"That's right, I think he's crazy for doing this too," said Mokuba with his microphone headset on so Seto would hear every word.

"Enough whining and let's go," Seto said and set the duel disk on his wrist.

The technical analysts went on with their work, "Engaging dueling robot."

"I'm setting the skill level at max," a young engineer stated. "We're ready on your command, Mr. Kaiba."

Kagome looked at Mokuba noticing his uneasiness, "Seto, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Mokuba asked in the headset.

After he said this Kagome heard one of the people say, "Keep the medics on standby. The probability of injury is ninety percent." Her eyes widened at this, 'Seto was always a risk taker but to go this far,' she thought nervously.

"Hey keep those calculations to yourself," shouted Mokuba at the man who said that.

The technical analyst looked at him, "I'm just doing my job. The robot is armed with Mr. Kaiba deck that he used in duelist kingdom. The rate of injury is high."

Mokuba's eyes widened at this. He had no idea that Seto had requested this, "You put three Blue Eyes White Dragons in the duel robots deck?" The men nodded at the question.

Kagome nearly dropped her notepad. Those cards were extremely powerful and could really do damage to Seto if he wasn't careful.

"Let's go," commanded Seto impatiently.

The engineers went to work setting up the dueling robot. When they were all set up the oldest engineer announced, "engage," signaling the operational duel sequence.

"Good luck," Mokuba whispered that it looked like only Kagome heard him.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Down below, two miniature hologram projector machines flew from the disk.

'Boy that's not a property damage maker waiting to happen,' Kagome thought and made a note of that.

The duel proceeded between Seto and the robot. For a while Seto was doing fine, until the robot summoned a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Turn off the machine," Mokuba said in a panic.

"Seto get out of there," Kagome warned through the intercom.

Her begging fell on deaf ears, Seto wanted to see this test through to the end.

Luckily the robot did not attack right away, thanks to the one trap card he had face down.

The duel commenced and the robot summoned all three of the Blue Eyes White Dragon cards in its next turn. Then it fused them all together to make the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. 'Damn it, Seto,' she mentally groaned at his stubbornness.

"Shut down the duel," Mokuba begged.

Seto didn't react to Mokuba's begging either.

Kagome could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't finished yet. 'Come on Seto, these are your cards you know how to defeat them,' Kagome thought, hoping for the best.

"It's time for the final test," Seto declared. "Now' I'll see what an Egyptian God card can do."

That being said, Seto summoned the card that Ishizu gave to him, Obelisk the Tormenter.

Obelisk was by far the biggest Duel Monster that Kagome had ever seen. She didn't have time to doddle on that though as the machines in the sky box began to overload. On instinct she grabbed Mokuba and threw him behind her in order to protect him from the short circuiting on the computers.

Obelisk was so powerful that it short circuited the robot, causing it exploded from the pressure of its attack.

Seto didn't flinch from the explosion; in fact he began to smile at what had just transpired. "The rest of the God cards will be mine," he vowed.

Once all the chaos had subsided, Kagome recorded what had transpired during the test. 'Something tells me that something bad is going to happen because of that card,' she thought.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"Well, you caused the first bottom floor to have a black out, broke over dozens of your engineer's machines, and managed to give me and Mokuba panic attacks," Kagome listened to Seto when they were back in his office. "But all in all, the test was successful," she stood next to Seto as he worked on his computer desktop.

Once the test was over, they both retreated to his office to make all the final arrangements on manufacturing the rest of the remaining duel disk systems.

Between the two of them, they were making the necessary overnight shipping arrangements for the duelist to purchase them in the game stores.

Seto was still ecstatic from witnessing the power of the God card. He knew that once he collected the Egyptian God cards, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra, that he would be invincible.

"That may be, but it was worth it to see how strong the God card was," he told her. Seto explained to her on how he got the God card and why he was hosting the tournament on the way back to his office. That Ishizu, the woman who ran the Egypt exhibit, told him about a group called the Rare Hunters who duel people for their rarest card and their leader was after the reaming God card, which he now possessed.

"Look, I'm not gonna tell you what to do Seto, but you better be careful. If those Rare Hunters are what you say they are, there is bound to be trouble," Kagome stated. Even with all the alarms going off in her head about what may transpire from this tournament, she knew it had to happen. 'Besides, I've faced down Naraku, compared to him these Rare Hunters would be nothing.'

Seto smirked at her. He knew that she wouldn't beg him to cancel the tournament like some other sensitive woman would. He defiantly made the right choice in hiring her.

The phone rang on Kaiba's desk and Kagome answered, "Seto Kaiba's office."

"Inform Mr. Kaiba that his chopper is ready," the pilot told her.

"I'll give him the message," Kagome hung up. "Your helicopters all set," she told him.

"Alright," he stood from his chair ready to head out the door. "You sure you don't want to come with me?" he asked.

"I can't I have to get home and call Souta," she said in regret.

Seto nodded and began to head out the door. Before he was about to turn the handle he stopped himself. Then turned back to Kagome, "May I ask you something?"

"Yes," she said while putting up her electronic notepad in her bag.

"May I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

Kagome froze in the middle of her task at his question. 'Did he just…Was that a…is he asking me on a date?' she was stuttering in her head. Why would he want to go to dinner with her? 'Wait why am I getting so worked up its just dinner, friends go to dinner all the time.'

"That sounds great, I know Souta would like to spend some time with you," she told him.

Seto shook his head from her obliviousness, "I'm sure he would but I meant just us," he clarified.

Kagome could feel her face getting warm. He was asking her on a date. "Ju..just us," she stuttered. She waited a few moments to answer him without stuttering, "I'd love to."

Seto was pleased that she accepted, "good, I'll pick you up at seven." With that he walked out to meet the chopper.

Kagome didn't move from her spot. She couldn't believe what just happened. Seto is taking her on a date. It took all she had not to hyperventilate and gather the rest of her things and head home.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"No way, Seto asked you out," Tea said stunned at the other end of the phone. Kagome called her as soon as she was done talking to her brother.

"Yes he did," Kagome replied. She was pacing in her living room while holding her cell phone. "I'm freaking out here Tea. On the one hand I'm thrilled he asked me but on the other hand I'm afraid of what might happen," she stopped pacing and collapsed on her coach, "I've always had a crush on Seto when we were children and now that we're together again, my feelings are stronger but…what happens if the date goes bad or if he doesn't feel the same way?" she confessed.

The romantic part inside Tea was going into overdrive. "Just relax Kagome, fate brought you two together again for a reason," Tea told her. "All you have to do is be yourself and have a good time. I mean, if Seto asked you out it must mean he has some feelings for you too."

Tea did have a point. Why bother asking her out if he didn't already have feelings for her.

"Thanks Tea, you're a good friend."

"Don't mention it Kagome."

Now that that was taken care of, it was time for her to mess with Tea, "So, when are you gonna ask Yugi out?" Kagome asked innocently.

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Tea yelled. Kagome laughed.

**So there you have folks. What do you think? Next time Seto and Kagome on their first date *insert fangirl squeal here***

**Till then my readers. **


	6. The Date

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**To my awesome reviewers:**

**TsukiyoTenshi: You got to keep in mind that he has been in love with her for years. Of course he wouldn't want to waste time to ask her out. **

**Mimiru: You're Welcome.**

**Mistress of Darkness Katana: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully you like this one too.**

**WafflesandPandas: I've heard your demand and hope you enjoy it.**

**leslie2132: I'm glad you like it. **

**Wicken25: *****Spoiler Alert***** Don't worry Kagome's powers and the power that some cards possess will be mentioned in the story. The only reason it was more detailed during the last chapter is because she was too worried about protecting Mokuba to notice the energy off the card. Good luck on your story. I look forward to reading it. **

**Secretsrsafehir: ME TOO XD!**

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. No matter how much I beg. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. The geniuses that brought us our most beloved characters. I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. My only payment is a reader's enjoyment. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 6: The Date

Kagome was beyond nervous. She changed her outfit at least five times already. Re-did her hair three times, and she changed her choice in make up twice.

It was already fifteen minutes till seven and she was still unsure of herself. After all this was her first date. She didn't count that one time she spent with Hojo, seeing as she left almost as soon as it started.

She spent the remaining fifteen minutes just sitting on her couch. Watching as the clock ticked by the minutes one by one.

The knock on the door startled her. She sat up from the couch with and opened the door. 'Deep breath Kagome, it's just Seto.'

She opened to find Seto who looked more handsome then she'd seen him the day before. Not that he didn't look good yesterday, but she had never seen him in this kind of attire. He was wearing all black form shoes, pants, shirt and sports coat. He looked good.

Seto looked at Kagome's outfit as well. She wore a dark blue sleeveless dress with a black long sleeved jacket that was cut at her mid-drift, with black sandal high heels to match. "You look beautiful," he said completely struck by her.

Kagome's face lightly blushed by his compliment. "Thank you," she said while playing with her fingers up front. Strangely enough doing it helped keep herself together. "So, where are we headed?"

Seto smirked at her question. He reached and took her hands apart. Then he tucked her left arm to his right one. "You'll see."

%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The car ride was silent in the beginning. Kagome was looking out the window, trying to not focus too much on the fact that Seto was holding her hand between them.

She hasn't gotten a chance to really explore at the city yet. It looked so nice with the street lights that started to come on one by one.

While she was looking out the window, Seto was looking at her. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since they left the apartment building. Kagome had always been pretty but tonight she looked absolutely stunning.

Kagome turned her head towards him. "Can't I at least get of hint of where we are going?"

Seto shook his head. "No, but I know you'll like it," he reassured her.

"You're that sure," she teased him.

He chuckled and nodded, "Oh I'm more than sure. In fact, I'll bet my company on it."

Kagome was shocked by that. 'Now I'm more curious.'

The driver broke in their conversation. "We'll be at are destination in two minutes, sir"

Seto acknowledged him. He then pulled something from out of his side pocket. "I'm gonna have to blind fold you now."

Kagome took look the silk blind fold he had, "Isn't this a bit of overkill?"

"Come on, just let me have my fun," Seto complained.

Kagome rolled her eyes at this, "Okay" she turned her back to him so that he can put the blind fold on her. As he did so it gave him an excuse to run his fingers through her soft beautiful hair.

%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The car finally stopped and Seto went out first and helped Kagome get out of the limo. He motioned the driver to go ahead and go. The driver was previously instructed to come back in three hours.

Kagome clung to Seto's arm in order to keep steady. He placed a hand on her lower back in order to navigate where he wanted her to go. After a few minutes of walking, he stopped them. "Can this come off now?" she asked him.

Seto chuckled at her, "So impatient." He slowly untied the blind fold off her to reveal their destination. "Open your eyes," he whispered in her ear.

She complied with his request and was shocked at what she saw.

Seto had taken her to the city park. Which would have been way too normal for a date, but this was Seto they were talking about.

The park itself was completely empty. The trees were filled with white lite paper lanterns. The grass field had scattered carnation flowers of red, pink, and white. The giant fountain in the center of the field had several small lite floating candles. In the front of that fountain was a small table with two chairs and plates of food. It all looked so magical.

"Okay, it looks like your company is secure," she said amazed,

Seto took her arm in his again and walked her to the table. "I rented the park for the evening; no one is allowed to enter tonight. It's just you and me," he said as he pulled the chair out for her.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

How wrong Seto was.

"What's going on?" Souta said as he was lifting Mokuba up to see over the tall bushes that surrounded the park.

Mokuba was looking through a pair of binoculars at Kagome and Seto. "They just got here nothing good's happening yet," he told him.

When Mokuba learned that Seto rented out the park for the night, he knew exactly why Seto would do something like that. That's when he called Souta on his suspicions; they both just had to see what their siblings were up to. So, Mokuba went to pick him up Souta a few hours ago with his personal driver and waited for them to show up.

"It's not fair I want to see too," Souta whined.

"You'll get your turn later, now be quite or they'll hear us," warned Mokuba.

%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

When Seto revealed what food they were eating Kagome's eyes widened, "We're eating Oden." It wasn't a question.

"It is your favorite food."

She looked up from the plate, "How did you remember that?"

He chuckled, "It's kind of hard to forget your reaction to it whenever the orphanage served it."

She giggled at the memory.

They talked while they ate, about everything and nothing. About themselves, what they liked doing in their spare time. Seto made a mental note that she still enjoyed history books.

Kagome then told him in the middle of eating their chocolate cake dessert, "this was all really nice Seto, but you know you didn't have to all this just to impress me."

Seto looked up from his plate, "I'm not trying to impress you," he confessed. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to admit this to her so soon. "I actual, came up with this a long time ago."

She was shocked, "You liked me way back then?"

He nodded to her, "I changed a few details of course but I knew that I would want to do something special for you."

Kagome was getting hit with surprises from left to right tonight, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Seto didn't know the answer to this. It never came to mind that she might have had feelings for him back then. "I wish I had," he admitted.

She smiled. "Well, it looks like fate had a plan for us?"

Seto frowned at the word, "I don't believe in that sort of thing."

Kagome tilted her head to the side at his declaration. "So meeting up again after all this time, if you don't call that fate, what do you call it?"

"A lucky coincidence," he said simply.

She didn't respond for about a few moments, "Fine, I'll call it what I want, you call it what you want. I'm just glad it happened."

He smiled at this. She wasn't gonna try and persuade him to be one of those 'fate' or 'destiny' believers like Ishizu and Yugi's friends did.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Geez this is boring," said Mokuba.

"Can it be my turn now," whined Souta who was getting tired of holding Mokuba on his shoulders.

"Fine," said Mokuba finally agreeing to the switch.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%%&&%&%&%& &%&%&

After they finished dessert, they decided to walk around the park. While they walked, Kagome picked up one of the red carnations and smelled its sweet aroma. Seto took the flower from her hand and placed it behind her right ear. She slightly blushed at the gesture.

It was about a half hour later until Kagome couldn't take the pressure of something anymore. "I'm guessing you know that we have an audience?" Kagome asked silently to Seto.

"Of course I do," he responded. The boys weren't doing a really good job at hiding when they complained about switching who should be held up.

They continued their walk as if they still didn't know. As they reached a point in the field where there was a good view from the bush that Mokuba and Souta were behind.

A mischiefs smile started to form on Kagome's face, "Well they wanted a show, let's say we give them one."

Seto chuckled, "You read my mind."

That's when Seto dipped Kagome backwards and lowered his face close to hers. Kagome was shocked at first at the movement but when he stopped when he was about two inches away from her. She smiled when she realized the idea of what he was up to. From a distance and the untrained eye it looked like he was giving her a really passionate kiss.

"MY EYES," screamed Souta as he assumed that he just witnessed Seto making out with his sister. The older siblings heard a thud from behind the bushes. It was obvious Souta fell on top of Mokuba from the grunting noises that they heard.

This caused them to laugh at their younger brothers. "Hey it's not funny, we could've broken our necks or something," Mokuba complained as he came out of the bushes rubbing his aching head.

Kagome stopped laughing to answer him, "Well it serves you both right for spying on us."

The younger siblings lowered their heads in shame, for the spying and of course getting caught.

%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

A half hour later the limo returned to pick them up. The car ride back to Kagome's apartment was over in less than twenty minutes.

Since it was late in the night Mokuba and Souta began to fell asleep in the car. Seto told her that they should carry boys up to her place and let them rest in her room for a while.

"They just seem so much sweeter when they are like this," Kagome said as she was taking off Souta's shoes to make him more comfortable on her bed.

Seto chuckled lightly since it was the truth. He followed Kagome's example and took Mokuba's shoes off too.

She called Professor Hawkins in the car to tell him that Souta would be staying over.

The couple retried to her living room where they sat on the couch.

Kagome leaned on his shoulder exhausted from having to carry Souta up to her place. He may have been short but he wasn't light.

"We'll have to make sure that they don't disturb us next time," Seto told her as she removed her shoes.

Kagome smiled when the words 'next time' left his lips. "What makes you think I want to do this again?" she teased.

It was then that Seto made his move. He took his right hand to lift her chin up to meet his face. He moved his lips toward hers slowly to see if she would reject his advances.

She didn't. She closed her eyes and him the rest of the way till their lips touched.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, but enough to make a person's heart burst right out of their chest.

As far as kisses go, this one was perfect.

Seto moved away first with a triumphant smirk on his face. "I have a feeling that you won't object to another date with me."

She smiled, "you're right." She lowered her head onto Seto's chest as he leaned back on the couch. They remained like this the rest of the night. Just enjoying the others presences and kisses until they drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

**So what do you guys think? I didn't want the date to be not too over the top but still special. Fun facts: Carnations in general mean bonds of affection and fascination. A red one means 'My heart aches for you,' A pink one means 'I'll never forget you,' and a white one means; sweet, lovely, and pure love. Next time, the battle city tournament begins. **

**Till then my readers**


	7. The Tournaments Begins

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**AN: This chappie is short but sweet. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the awesome reviews; Mistress of Darkness Katana, mia1837, WafflesandPandas, TsukiyoTenshi, and Applejax XD. And thanks to all those who are reading and enjoying my story. **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (I could never come up with something that good) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (Love ya both) I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. (*insert tear*) Please don't sue me.

Chapter 7: The Tournaments Begins

_Day one_

The following week went by faster than anticipated. The many famous and experienced duelists came from across the globe in order to participate at the Battle City Tournament.

During that week, Kagome and Seto have gone on a few more dates. After they made their brothers agree to never spy on one of their dates again.

Kagome was a bit worried about how Seto would act toward her at work now that they were dating. Her worries were put to rest when Seto remained nothing but professional with his work and didn't change his attitude. Although, every now in then, he would send a tender notion of affection toward her: a caress of the hand, a kiss on the cheek when he left the office, simple jesters that showed her he cared.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &&%%&

Today was the day of the tournament. Everything that they had prepared for led to this event.

'Was shutting down the city really that necessary," Kagome thought when Seto explained the rules in from the control room and projected to his blimp that flew around the city.

According to him it was to make it easier for the duel disks to be more effective 'Still extreme.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Ten minutes into the tournament_

"How fitting that Yugi is the first duel of my tournament," stated Seto while he watched the big screen at Kaiba Corp control room. Mokuba was standing on his right side as the Battle City commissioner, and Kagome was on his left as his main informer.

"Everything seems to be running smoothly with the other duels going on. Every card that is being played will be known by us," Kagome stated.

"That'll make it easier to find the remaining two God cards," said Mokuba.

When the duels continued Seto noticed something strange coming from Yugi's duel, "What information do we have on the person dueling Yugi Motto?"

Kagome checked her electrical notebook receiving the information from the technical analyst, "It doesn't look like a lot. He didn't appear on the data base until…last week."

"That shouldn't be possible, he must have hacked the system," stated Seto.

"That's illegal," cried Mokuba.

When Kagome looked she noticed the duelist registered name, "He calls himself the 'Rare Hunter'. Boy, that's not conspicuous," she said sarcastically. "It looks like your plan to lure them out is working."

That made Seto smile knowing that everything was going according to plan.

They watched Yugi's duel closely and learned that the Rare Hunter had three sets of Exodia the Forbidden One.

Kagome knew the rules of what would happen if all five pieces of Exodia were drawn; the game would be over. The same monster that beat Seto when he faced Yugi in their duel. It was incredibly rare to pull all the cards necessary to play that monster. And yet, this 'Rare Hunter was doing it with ease. 'How's this guy able to draw them so easily,' she thought to herself.

"Mr. Kaiba," one of the technical analyst said, "We have detected that the 'Rare Hunter' has marked his cards with invisible ink. "

"That means he'll know which card he'll draw next," Mokuba stated. He was about to go and enforce his post as rule holder till Seto stopped him.

"No Mokuba."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," he asked.

Kagome answered for him, "As much as we want to stop him, we need him to help us find what we're looking for." Mokuba nodded at this in understanding.

They continued to watch Yugi's duel. He eventually won defeating the one card that was supposedly unstoppable.

"He may have defeated Exodia but there is one card he'll never beat and I own it," Seto declared. He tuned and began to walk out the door, "I'm heading to battle city."

Kagome followed closely behind him. She was supposed to accompany Seto when he decided to join the tournament, that way everything that happens at the tournament will be known immediately to him. 'Including when a person summons one of those God cards.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Day two _

No Egyptian God had shown up in the tournament on the first day. Much to Seto's disappointment, but at least he was able to win all the locater cards needed for him to be in the finals.

Many duelists, famous or not, were already eliminated from the tournament.

Kagome was happy to see Yugi and Joey made it to the second day. 'Seto will be happy to face Yugi again, he's still doesn't take losing well,' Kagome thought.

They ran into Mokuba sometime later. He tried to stop some punk duelist from beating up another competitor and stealing their cards.

"When it comes to the rules what I say goes, do I make myself clear," said Mokuba.

The punk duelist wasn't intimidated by Mokuba's threat, "Get lost," he threatened.

This angered Mokuba, "If you want to stay in this tournament you're gonna have to do as I say."

"Or what?" the punk duelist challenged.

"Or you'll have to deal with me," Seto came behind the punk duelist with Kagome by his side. She carried a silver case for him. 'What does he got in this thing, anyway,' she wondered.

The punk duelist was scarred to see Seto Kaiba right in front of him.

"Hey Seto, hey Kagome," Mokuba greeted happily. Kagome smiled down on him. "Hello Mokuba, glad to know that you're taking your job very seriously." Mokuba saluted to her comment which made her giggle.

"When you speak to my brother that way, you dishonor me and this tournament," Seto told the punk duelist. "Besides, I have no patients for bullies," he concludes.

'Ain't that the truth,' thought Kagome as she recalled all the times he had to deal with the bullies at the orphanage.

Seto motioned for Kagome to hand him his brief case. When she gave it to him he lowered to the ground to show the punk duelist what was inside. It was over hundreds of rare cards. A small handful of those would have sold for thousands if given to the right bidder. 'And he had me just carrying this around in the open,' a shocked Kagome thought.

"I challenge you to a duel, and you must use these cards in your deck," declared Seto.

Kagome then knew what he was doing; he wanted to test his God card again. 'I think he's enjoying watching people squirm from this a little too much.'

Of course the duel ended almost as soon as it started the second Seto summoned Obelisk. The power off the card made Kagome's hair stand on end. 'There is powerful magic behind that card.'

"Now, let's find Yugi," he walked away from the bully, with Kagome and Mokuba in tow. "Nobody messes with my family," he said rubbing his brothers head before wrapping his arm around Kagome.

This made her smile, no matter how cold Seto seemed towards other people, he was protective of those he cared for. 'That's why I love him,' she thought to herself. Of course, she hasn't told him this yet.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

About fifteen minutes later Kagome's cellular work phone rang. "Higurashi," she answered. The technical analyst informed her of some information that Seto definitely needed to know. "Seto, Yugi's duel disk signal was lost."

"What," responded surprised and confused Seto. "Make sure the system link is still up," he told her.

"They say that the link is working just fine, but something or someone is blocking the signal." Then Kagome got an idea. She used her phone to call Tea.

"Hello," Tea answered.

"Hey Tea, have seen Yugi recently," she asked her friend.

Tea made panicked sounds on her end of the phone, "Kagome, I don't know where he is," she said with worry. "One minute he was here at this magic show tent thing and the next he thing I know, he disappeared."

"Don't worry we'll find him," she reassured her friend. She hung up and looked at Seto. "Tea said that Yugi disappeared in front of her eyes in some magic show tent. The only explanation I can think of is one of those rare hunters must have him trapped somewhere."

Seto nodded in agreement. Someone went through a lot of trouble to get Yugi alone. 'But no one messes with my tournament,' thought Seto.

It wasn't long until the technical analyst was able to unblock the signal and find Yugi's location. Seto sent Mokuba to retrieve him and Kagome called Tea to tell her where Yugi was.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

A few hours later, the second day of the tournament was over. When it was time for Kagome to go home Seto offered to walk her back, of course she agreed. With the Battle City Tournament going on, they haven't gotten to have any time alone.

"How is the help you hired for your families shrine?" Seto asked from her from her coach.

Kagome was in the kitchen putting up the plates that they used for dinner. He grew very fond of her cooking and she was more than happy to make meals for him.

"It's going great. I do have to make a visit when the tournaments officially over though."

Seto got a mischievous look on his face, "What makes you think I'm gonna give you the time off?" he asked.

Kagome sensed what he was doing and decided to play along. "Are you sure that there is nothing I can do to persuade you to give me the time off?" she walked over and asked innocently.

Seto acted if he considered it, "I don't give something for nothing Kagome," he admitted to her. "What are you gonna give me in exchange for this time off?"

'Oh, so it's like that is it," she thought to herself. She climbed on top of his lap putting both her legs on the outside of his and resting her hands on both his shoulders. She could tell that he was shocked by her bold advancement toward him. "What would you like from me, Seto?" she asked him as seductively as she could muster. Her bold actions affected her too.

For the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba couldn't think straight. He gulped with the closeness of their bodies. Sure, he thought about being with Kagome, 'that' way, but he wanted to wait until she was ready to take that step. 'She's got to be bluffing,' thought to himself. He hid an inner smirk at the thought. 'Two could play this game.'

He took his hands and put them above her hips. This caused her to lose her nerve but she wasn't gonna back down.

"You tell me," he challenged her.

Oh she accepted the challenge. So she kissed him, not the sweet pecks that they have shared before, but a kiss that gave off the feeling of hunger.

Seto was more than happy to respond to this advance. His hands left her hips and moved them to her back to bring her closer to him. He didn't forget the little game that they were playing and he was determined to win.

Seto took Kagome's bottom lip and began to lightly suck on it. The motion made her moan lightly.

She countered his move by brushing her tongue gently against his. This caused him to moan in her mouth.

'Oh she's asking for it,' the thought barely formed in his mind. Kagome kisses did prove very distracting. He reluctantly released her lips which caused a whine of disappointment from the woman in his lap. He made it up to her by attacking her neck.

Kagome shivered when his lips made contact with her skin. Seto slowly made his way from the side of her neck to the front. He slowly tilted her chin up with his right hand and slowly worked his way up.

She couldn't take it anymore, "Y..you…," she tried to speak but was completely breathless.

"What was that Kagome?" he said before attending to the other side of her neck.

Somehow finding her voice through all of the attention she was receiving she said, "You win."

He stopped and pulled back with a triumph smirk on his face, "Haven't you learned yet Kagome, I always win."

When Kagome began to regain the ability to think straight, she smiled and she said, "You can't win what's already yours Seto." She kissed him one last time before she got off him and returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Seto really liked hearing that, 'She's mine.'

**There you have it. The first two days of the Battle City Tournament and a little of fluff from our beloved couple. Next time is day three of the tournament.**

**Till then my readers**


	8. Given and Taken

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**AN: To my reviewers:**

**ason21: The answer to your question; read this chapter.**

**mia1837: Thanks **

**sverhei: Glad you enjoy it **

**secretsrsafehir: Thanks, I thought so too.**

**And thank you to all of the readers out there. **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. Please don't sue me….(I can't think of anything cute to say)

Chapter 8: Given and Taken

_Day three_

It was around noon when Seto, Kagome, and Mokuba walked the streets of 'Battle City' to observe the remaining competitors.

Seto was beyond irritated. There were over a dozen Rare Hunters in his tournament and yet not one has played one of the reaming two God cards. "Any updates on the use of the two reaming God cards?" he asked Kagome.

Kagome checked her palm pilot, "No updates yet, but the tournament is not over yet Seto," she reassured him. "Today may be the day that a God card will surface."

"She's right Seto, there are still some of those Rare Hunters still in the tournament," Mokuba agreed.

"That may be, and once I found them all I'll be unbeatable and once again be the world's greatest duelist," claimed Seto.

A little while later trio ran into Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Mr. Motto. "Well what do we have here," Seto asked. He noticed something amiss on that Wheeler and looked at Kagome, "Why is this amateur wearing one of my duel disks?"

Kagome was confused by this. "He's listed as a competitor," she showed Seto the names of competitors on her palm pilot.

"Looks, like someone must have messed up in registration," he concluded. Kagome knew that Seto didn't care for Joey or any of Yugi's friends. However, he never objected to her being friends with them. "I'll deal with you later, let's go," he told Kagome and Mokuba.

As they began to walk away, Joey got an idea, "Hey Kaiba, you want a piece of me," he challenged.

Seto stopped in his tracks.

Kagome knew right then and there that Joey was in trouble. She tried to give the dead signal motion toward Joey, hoping that he won't go through with challenging Seto.

But it was too late. "This won't take long," Seto stated. "You fool, it looks like I got to teach you to behave just like the dog you are."

"You're toast, Kaiba," declared Joey.

Kagome slapped her hand to her forehead. Joey was doomed.

As luck would have it, one of Seto's helicopters lowered to them informing that a God card was played a few minutes ago.

"Today's your lucky day Wheeler," Seto took hold of the later to climb in the chopper. Kagome followed him, along with Mokuba.

"Bye guys," Kagome said not wanting to seem rude to her friends. As soon as the pilot told them the location of the God card, Kagome slapped Seto's arm, "Did you have to be that mean to the guy?"

Seto tsked at the question, "They're your friends Kagome, not mine," he explained. "I don't have to be nice to them if I don't feel like it."

Kagome sighed in disappointment. Seto didn't have to like her friends sure but he could at least act decent toward them.

Seto noticed this and realized maybe he went too far with what he did and said to Wheeler. He made a note to apologize for it later. Right now they had reached the destination and unsurprisingly, Yugi Motto was the opponent of the God card Slyifer the Sky Dragon.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Yami Yugi was kneeling in defeat of the power of the God card. No matter what he tried, it wasn't enough to defeat the possessed rare hunter.

"Get on your feet Yugi," Seto demanded. Yami Yugi was shocked to see Seto, Kagome and Mokuba watching him. "Since when do you bow to your rivals?"

Kagome was starting to get annoyed with the way Seto spoke to people she considered friends. 'First Joey now this, is he really this cruel to people,' she thought to herself. Sure Seto spoke the same way to the people at his company but that was a role he had to play in order to get results.

Yami Yugi didn't hesitate to answer Seto, "Never."

"Then get up and stop embarrassing yourself," Seto commanded.

Kagome then understood what Seto was doing. He was encouraging Yugi to keep fighting and not to give up. This made her feel bad for thinking negatively about Seto's attitude. Even if he just wants Yugi to win so he can challenge him for the God card later.

When the 'mime' was threating Seto, Kagome noticed something about him. 'This man has an evil aura possessing him' she concluded. It was similar to that of Yugi's puzzle; only this one is showing evil intent.

While Mokuba and Kagome were merely watching the duel take place Seto was observing the God card and was able to find the weakness in Slifer the Sky Dragons power. He smirked with satisfaction, he had what he needed in order to obtain the card when the time came. 'The cards greatest strength was also its greatest weakness.'

Yugi was able to come to the same conclusion and was able to outsmart the possessed 'mime.' Making Yugi Motto, the winner of the duel and the new owner of Slifer the Sky Dragon.

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Mokuba was about to go and get the rare hunter to give his God card to Yugi but Kagome stopped him. She didn't trust Mokuba being that close to a possessed man.

Instead she went up to retrieve the card. 'If he tries anything I can put a barrier around myself,' she concluded to herself.

It turned out to be unnecessary since the man didn't do anything. Kagome took the card, plus the locater card, and gave it to Yami Yugi. "Congratulations, you've won Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"Don't get too attached because my brother will win that card from you," Mokuba told Yami Yugi.

Seto was more than ready to challenge Yami Yugi for his God card until the possessed 'mime' threatened Joey, Tea and Tristan. Personally, Seto didn't care about this but he looked at Kagome with desperate eyes for him to let Yami Yugi go and help the others.

He didn't make a move to stop Yami Yugi as he ran off. Instead he reached for Kagome's hand and looked at her.

It was the closest thing to an apology she was gonna get from Seto about his attitude for the past hour, but it was enough for her.

"It's okay," she told him. "Go follow Yugi." Seto nodded and followed Yami Yugi's path. If those rare hunters wanted Yugi's puzzle and God card then they won't let him reach his friends in time.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&% &%&&%

Just as expected, a couple of dim witted rare hunters tried to duel Yami Yugi. They started to play rock paper scissors to see who would duel the King of Games first.

"That won't be necessary, because now it's two on two," Seto declared.

The rare hunters agreed since they also needed to retrieve Seto's Egyptian God card as well.

Seto made it clear that they wouldn't win against them. Also, that Yugi would be next.

In Seto's very first move he was able to summon all three of his Blue Eyes White Dragons. In his next turn he was then able to summon Obelisk the Tormenter.

Yugi was shocked at the power of Seto's God card, 'even my Karibo is staring in 'awe,'' Yami Yugi thought to himself.

In one fail swoop the rare hunters were defeated. While Seto was gathering the locater cards, Yami Yugi started to interrogate one of the rare hunters for his friends where a bouts. By this time Mokuba and Kagome were at the scene.

"Kagome try to locate that…Joey," Seto stopped himself from saying anything insulting, "using our satellite."

"Already on it," she replied. She tried to locate them as soon as Seto took off after Yami Yugi.

"Once we find them you better be ready for our duel Yugi," Seto warned him. Yami Yugi nodded in response.

They began to walk away from the unconscious rare hunters. "Are we just gonna leave them here?" Kagome asked.

Seto just shrugged, "What do you want me to do about it?" he asked her.

She looked back at the men, agreeing that nothing really can be done for them; she gave a reluctant shrug, "Alright."

&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

It took about ten minutes for Kaiba Corp to finally locate Joey's duel disk.

"Seto, Joey's duel disk is in sector 075," Kagome told him.

Seto nodded in acknowledgment, "Good, I'll take Yugi there, you stay with Mokuba and monitor the rest of the tournament," he ordered.

Kagome nodded, "I'll contact you for any updates on the last God card."

As much as Seto wanted to kiss her, he wouldn't dare do it in front of Yugi. So they both left to the aquarium. The faster they found Yugi's friends the faster Seto can duel him for his God card.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

When Seto and Joey made it to the aquarium they were too late, they missed Joey and Tea. Yugi tried to contact Tea only to discover that they were captured by Marik.

That's when Seto got a call from Kagome, "Seto, the satellites lost Joey's signal," she informed him. Mokuba was on the laptop trying to see if he could locate the duel disk himself, but he had no luck doing so.

"Those rare hunter's must be blocking the system," guessed Mokuba.

"We'll head back to Kaiba Corp and see if we can solve the problem there," Kagome told Seto.

"Let me know when you do," Seto ordered. They both hung up.

Mokuba started to pack up the laptop when Kagome sensed that they weren't alone.

Men wearing black cloaks had them surrounded. All of them were giving off the same aura that the possessed 'mime' was giving. 'These men must work for Marik,' Kagome concluded.

"Who are you punks?" Mokuba demanded. Kagome tried to shield him with her body. She couldn't purify humans with no evil souls but she knew how to defend herself, because of Sango's training.

"Run Mokuba," Kagome demanded as she faced the three men.

The hooded men were amused by her action of standing up to them. Then they were shocked when she elbowed one of them in the face and spin kicked another man to the ground. 'Thank you Sango.'

Mokuba tried to escape but was blocked by another rare hunter, Odion. He grabbed in an arm chock hold.

"If you want this boy unharmed, you will stop resisting," Odion told Kagome.

Without hesitating Kagome surrendered in fear that they'll hurt Mokuba. Two of the hunters grabbed her arms restraining her from striking them again.

"Looks like we got our pray," Odion told the others who laughed maniacally.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Yami Yugi and Seto were walking the streets to see if they could spot Yugi's friends.

Seto was starting to get a little concerned when he hadn't heard form neither Kagome nor Mokuba. His concerned were put on hold when the rare hunter they faced earlier appeared in front of them.

"Where are my friends?" Yami Yugi demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," answered the rare hunter. "Oh and Kaiba, look who else will be joining us."

A helicopter came from around the corner revealing Mokuba tied on a rope dangling from it and Kagome being bond by a rare hunter inside the helicopter. She dare not say anything due to the state Mokuba was in. 'If I say something to piss them off, he's a goner.'

"Seto help us," cried Mokuba.

Seto was beyond pissed off now. "Let them go, now" he demanded.

"Those two will be fine for now," reassured the rare hunter. "But their future is really up to you."

"Bastard, you'll pay for this," threatened Seto. "If anything happens to either of them, I will hunt you down and crush you."

The rare hunter laughed at the threat, "There is one way for you to save them," he explained. He pointed to a tall glass windowed building. "Meet us at the top of that building, if you want to see your loved ones again."

The helicopter took back to the sky and took them away from Seto's view.

'I will get them back," promised Seto.

**Sorry everybody but you're stuck with a cliff hanger. So what do you people think? Next time Kagome gets a deeper look into the rare hunters and their leader. **

**Till then my readers**


	9. Tricky Ground

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**AN: Wow, people really don't like it when Kagome gets kidnapped. Hopefully I'll get some credit for putting this chapter up. Thanks for the review, sverhei. And thank you my readers for your support. **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 9: Tricky Ground

"Let us go," Mokuba demanded. He was being held by one rare hunter. While Kagome was being held by two, since they didn't want her to attack them again.

She looked at her surroundings to get a sense of where they were. They took them into some type of warehouse; there was also a hint of sea water in the air. She concluded that they were close to the docks, 'Thank God, that my time in the past heightened my sense of surroundings,' she thought to herself.

"Hey watch the hands," she warned one of the hunters who had been brushing the side of her chest a little too often.

The rare hunters opened one of the storage rooms and threw Mokuba inside. Kagome took this chance to elbow the guy in the chest for throwing Mokuba like that. They just shoved her inside with more force than necessary.

When they locked the door Kagome noticed that she and Mokuba weren't alone. "Tea they got you too."

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Yea were fine," Mokuba told her.

"What is going on here?" Tea asked them.

It took a while to explain to Tea about the rare hunters and the God cards.

"We were trying to find you guys, since this Marik guy threatened to hurt you," Kagome told her.

"Unfortunately they got us," Mokuba sadly said. "At least Kagome was able to fight off some of those rare hunters."

Tea was surprised by this, "You did?" she asked her.

Kagome nodded, "I learned to fight a little over the years, but once they threatened Mokuba I couldn't do anything," she explained. Tea nodded in understanding.

"It looks like we're the bait for Yugi and Seto," Tea concluded.

"They really want to get their hands on those God cards," Mokuba stated.

Tea seemed uneasy when he said that. It didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. "Do you know something else, Tea?"

She shook her head, "No nothing," she lied.

Kagome knew that she was lying. "They want that puzzle, don't they?" she guessed. This time Tea nodded, she'd forgotten that Kagome already knows that Yugi's puzzle has magical properties.

"Don't worry girls, my brother will find us," reassured Mokuba. "I just wish there was a way to get a hold of him." Kagome began to rub his back in comfort.

"Maybe there is a way for you to get to him," Tea claimed. She pointed to the window that was close to the ceiling. "If we stack enough of these boxes," she gestured to the empty boxes around the room. "Then Kagome and I might be able to lift you high enough to reach that window."

It was worth a shot.

So they began to stack the boxes enough to hold all of their weight. Together they were able to lift Mokuba up through the window. "Be careful Mokuba," Kagome warned him.

"And hurry," pleaded Tea. The rare hunters came into the room and tried to climb on the pile of boxes they had formed. The weight was too much and everyone collapsed to the ground. All except for Mokuba, who was still hanging on the window sill.

Kagome was the first on the ground to gather herself together. She noticed that Mokuba had a conflicted look on his face. He didn't want to leave her here. "Mokuba run and find your brother NOW," Kagome commanded.

Mokuba hesitated for a moment until he climbed the rest of the way through the window.

The rare hunters grabbed the two women. "Go get the kid," one ordered the other.

Kagome was grateful that Mokuba was able to escape. 'At least this way I can fight without holding back,' she thought in relief.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Yami Yugi and Seto continued to duel against the masked rare hunters. It took a while for Seto to work with Yami Yugi as a team. 'If it will help me save Mokuba and Kagome then I'll deal with this for now,' thought Seto.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome and Tea were separated from each other after Mokuba escaped.

Since Kagome was giving them the most trouble, they decided she needed to be dealt with first. They simply locked Tea on a mechanical chair. They dragged Kagome into a different room and then shut the door leaving her alone.

At least that's what it seemed.

"I know you're in here you might as well come out," she said.

The person she spoke to came out of the shadows, it was the same man who held Mokuba hostage on the roof of that building.

This man was different from the other rare hunters. Unlike them, he doesn't have the same possessed aura that the others did. 'Could this be Marik?' she thought. 'No, he may not be possessed but his aura holds no true malice.' "Who are you?"

The man with the tattooed face didn't hesitate to answer, "I am Marik."

"Fine then, don't tell me," she said annoyed.

Odion was confused by her response. "I told you who I was," he said.

She shook her head, "I know that you're lying," she stated. "Besides, your soul holds no true evil."

This caused even more confusion in Odion. "What do you mean by that?"

Kagome began to get annoyed, "I meant exactly what I said, you may have done some bad things but you're not evil," she explained. "You're not Marik."

Odion didn't understand this girl. 'How could she possibly know that' he wondered.

Meanwhile, Marik was going to enter her mind and take control over her body to set his trap.

Kagome felt the attempt of someone trying to get in her mind. 'Oh no you don't.' She placed mental barriers around her mind in order to protect herself.

Marik was furious, he couldn't figure out why the Millennium Rod wasn't working on this girl. 'Who is she?' he wondered.

"Odion, for some reason I cannot control this girls mind," Marik telepathically told Odion.

"How is that possible Master Marik?" he asked him in his mind.

"I don't know, this girl has a power that prevents me from entering her mind," he explained to him.

"What shall we do?" asked Odion mentally.

Marik can only think of one solution. "Knock the girl out. It looks like I'm going to have to go to plan B to control this girl"

Odion walked up to the girl and just stared at her. Kagome didn't understand what he planned on doing but was prepared for anything.

She didn't expect him to grab her shoulder and applied pressure where to where her shoulder met her neck. After that, Kagome saw only darkness after that.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&% &%&%&

"We won this battle now you tell me where Kagome and my brother are," Seto lifted up the possessed masked duelist. They were able to defeat one of the masked duelists thanks to Seto being able to summon Obelisk.

That's when Marik took control over the short masked duelist. "What makes you think I was going to keep my word?" asked the possessed masked man.

Seto was ready to beat this crazy talking bastard but Yami Yugi stopped him. "Don't waste your energy, he obviously has no attention of helping us find the everyone."

The masked duelist laughed at the pharaoh until he finally passed out.

"Looks like we have to find them on our own," said Yami Yugi.

Seto grabbed the locater card that the passed out masked man. He handed one to Yugi since it was an official duel, Yugi was now considered a Battle City finalist.

They were interrupted when a chopper came beside the building. It was one of Kaiba Corps choppers with Mokuba inside it.

"Seto," he cried for his brother as he climbed off the copper.

"Mokuba," Seto kneeled down to him, "are you alright? Where's Kagome?"

Mokuba looked down in shame, "She and Tea stayed behind to allow me to escape," he explained. "But I can show you where they are."

"Get in the copper now," Seto demanded. He motioned for them to get inside. 'I'm coming Kagome.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&% &%&%&

When Kagome awakened she could feel the sun beaming down her face. She was outside on the dock sitting in a big chair with her feet and hands bond. A similar empty chair was next to her.

She tried to struggle to get out. "Don't even think about," she looked at the person who spoke to her, it was Joey, who was obviously possessed.

'This Marik is the same as Naraku,' she thought. 'Never wanting to dirty his own hands.' "You're not going to do anything to me. You need me to bring Seto here," she told Joey/Marik venomously.

Joey/Marik only laughed at this statement, "Oh I know this but we have other ways to make you behave," he told her.

He signaled a rare hunter that was in a crane machine. The rare hunter moved the machine to levitate a big metal crate over her head but that wasn't what had Kagome scarred. It was who was tied on it.

"SOUTA," she screamed. Her little brother was tied to the side of the metal crate. He was gaged and couldn't reply to his sister.

"The poor boy was lost trying to find his big sister here in 'Battle City,' it was a good thing my rare hunters were there to take care of him," mocked Joey/Marik.

Kagome stopped struggling understanding his methods. If she made one wrong move, Marik would kill them both. "You're a monster."

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The Kaiba Corp helicopter reached its destination within fifteen.

"Once we find Marik's hide out we can rescue our friends and get out of here," Yami Yugi stated.

Seto didn't hesitate to correct him, "Let's get one thing straight Yugi, I'm here to save Kagome and find the last Egyptian God card. Nothing more."

When they reached the docks they could see Joey standing alone. It wasn't till they got closer that they noticed Kagome in her predicament.

"Hey Seto, Souta's here too, and he's in trouble," Mokuba pointed to Souta tied to the crate.

"No," Seto murmured when he noticed what was going on.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Marik's plan was a pretty brilliant in terms of dueling to the death. Joey and Yugi were forced to be chained to an anchor that hung in the air. The loser of the duel will be drag to the bottom of the sea by the anchor while the winner will get plenty of time to escape. If there was no winner within one hour the anchor will drop drowning both duelist. Meanwhile, Tea, Kagome and Souta were hostages, who will be executed if anyone intervened in the duel.

"As head of the Battle City Tournament, I demand that this duel be stopped," Seto ordered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the possessed Tea informed him. "If you attempt to stop this duel, the crate fall on top of both Kagome and me, also harming Kagome's little brother. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your girlfriend would you?"

Seto never felt so helpless in his life. If he did something to interfere in this Marik's plan, his beloved blue eyes and Souta's lives would be in danger.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The duel commenced and it looked like no matter what, nobody was going to win after this. Yugi tried everything he could to snap Joey out of being controlled by Marik. In the middle of the duel the rest of the Yugi gang: Tristan, Duke, Mai, and Joey's sister, Serenity were able to find them.

Meanwhile, Seto was coming up with the best strategy to save Kagome, Tea, and Souta. He looked down at his duel disk and got an idea on how to save them. He tapped Mokuba on the shoulder and whispered his plan so only he can hear.

It wasn't until after 'Marik' played Meteor of Destruction that Joey was able to regain control of his mind. Thanks to Yugi's trap card, he was able to sacrifice himself, to end the duel with less than a minute to spare.

No one noticed when Mokuba slipped away from the group. He was able to sneak into the crane machine when the rare hunter's back was turned. He began controlling the machine and tried to move it away from the girls, but this scarred the rare hunter forcing him to attempt to push the button to drop the crate onto top of the girls and harming Souta as well.

However, Seto was able to disarm him by throwing one of his duel monster cards and did a spin back kick to the rare hunters head. Mokuba was able to safely lower the crate and Seto unlocked both the girls from their chairs.

Kagome ran straight to the crate and untied her brother who embraced her as soon as he was released and ungagged.

"Oh Souta thank God," Kagome said holding her brother who held her just as tight.

Just as they were released they were able to see the final attack on Yugi and his life points reached zero. This caused Joey's box to open holding the key to the chain. In thirty seconds the anchor will fall. Joey quickly thought of a way to open Yugi's box and then he swung on the chain to get to the other side to grab Yugi's lock key. The anchor then fell, dragging Joey and Yugi to the bottom of the ocean.

Everyone watched in horror not knowing what to do. A moment later Yugi floated to the surface, Tristan dove in to save him. Meanwhile Serenity jumped in the water with the key to save her brother.

Then they both came to the surface moments later.

The duel was over now, everyone was safe.

"Let's go," Seto told his 'family' and they followed him.

"Hey, Kaiba," Yugi called out to him. "Thank you, we couldn't have done it without you.

Seto didn't look at him, instead he wrapped his arm around Kagome and looked straight at her, "I did what I had to," he said simply.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Seto called for the limo to pick him, Mokuba, Kagome, and Souta up from the docks. After everything that happened he wasn't letting his family out of his sight.

This reminded him of how he felt seeing Kagome in danger. He grabbed her by the arms and kissed her fiercely, which caused the young siblings to gag at the sight.

When he finally released her lips he pressed her forehead to his, "Don't ever scare me like that again," he demanded.

She smiled and kissed his lips again, "I'll try."

**I know that the last part was rushed but the whole thing was four episodes long and I had to shorten it. Other than that, what do you think? Next time: the Battle City Finals begins. **

**Till then my readers**


	10. Take to the Sky

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**AN: To my reviewers;**

**secretsrsafehir: I know it was but it was part of the plot so I had to use it.**

**sverhei: Hopefully, your questions are answered in this chapter.**

**riri drea: I thought that it should end on a happy note. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys, and thanks to all those who were reading and enjoying my story.**

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners.(No way can I come with something so good.) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (Can't stress that enough) I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. (Seriously, I don't) Please don't sue me. (Plllleeeaaassse)

Chapter 10: Take to the Sky

The Kaiba and Higurashi siblings were standing in the middle of the Domino Stadium.

Souta was beyond excited when he found out that he could go with Seto, Kagome and Mokuba to the finals. After what happened earlier that day Kagome didn't want to leave him alone. Seto agreed with her and happily allowed him to come along.

The Battle City finalists were going to meet at a stadium where they will enter a blimp where the finals were going to take place. The blimp will then take them to an island where the remaining four will face each other off. 'Leave it to Seto to come up with something like this,' Kagome thought to herself.

Ever since Seto rescued her from Marik's trap he's been giving extra attention towards her. Right now he had his arm wrapped around her waist protectively. Usually he wouldn't show affection out in public; he only allowed his 'family' to see his tender side and no one else. But after coming close to losing Kagome and Souta, he didn't care who saw anymore.

"Do you really think Marik is going to show up?" Kagome asked Seto.

"After all the trouble to try and trap me and Yugi, I think he will," Seto replied. That's when he thought he heard laughter coming from one of the upper seat area. "Hit the lights," he ordered. Once they turned on no one was there.

Kagome looked around with both her eyes and her powers. There was definitely someone there, but they disappeared. She could feel Marik's evil spirit along with one of the other rare hunters.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The Yugi gang was the first ones to arrive. Yugi, Joey and Mai, were competing in the finals. Kagome was excited that everyone was safe from the ordeal that took place not too long ago. Also that Yugi would be competing since she knew how much Seto wanted his rematch against him.

"Hey everyone," Kagome greeted, she didn't know the other three people well. All she knew is that Duke Devlin was the owner of a game store, that Serenity was Joey's sister, and that Mai Valentine was a finalist in Duelist Kingdom.

The Yugi gang greeted her happily, however Mai noticed something very strange: Seto Kaiba's arm around her. "Wait a minute," Mai said and pointed to Kagome and Seto. "Are you two together?"

Kagome blushed at the blunt question but surprisingly she didn't have to answer.

"Yes," Seto said. "And?" he dared Mai to make a comment on it.

"Well then,' Mai sensed the threat "good to know," she said smirking at the fact that Kaiba finally got a girl.

"Be nice, please," Kagome whispered to Seto. She knew he wouldn't respond to the plea but he would do as she asked.

Another finalist began to enter the arena. Joey identified him as Namu but Kagome knew better than that. She recognized the evil spirit in a heartbeat, 'It's him…he's Marik.'

Before Kagome could even vocalize what she knew, she felt another force came into the arena.

Once again the Yugi gang identified him as a friend. This one was named Bakura. This person made Kagome nervous. 'This guy…he's not all human.' Whoever this guy really was, Marik was nothing. He couldn't be one of Marik's rare hunters, 'but his soul rivals that of Narakus' she thought.

Kagome was about to tell the others but noticed something else at the corner of her eye. Souta began to shake as soon as Bakura entered the arena. 'Wait, can Souta sense him too?' she wondered. She rubbed his back for reassurance that she was there to protect him.

The next finalist that entered was one that Kagome recognized. It was the rare hunter that trapped her at the ware house. 'Geez, this tournament final is gonna be nothing but trouble,' she thought as she looked at all the bad guys around.

"State your name," Seto demanded.

"I am Marik," Odion responded. Kagome rolled her eyes at the lie. Why are they even bother playing this game when they knew that she knew the truth? 'Whatever their game is, I better let them play it to see what they're up to…for now.'

"If you didn't have something I want, I would disqualify you right now," stated Seto. The hidden message was clear. 'Hurt my family again and I will end you.' "When the finals are over your Egyptian God card will be mine," he vowed.

"That's seven out of the eight finalists Seto," Kagome informed him.

"I'm surprised that we have to duel in a place like this," Mai complained.

This caused Kagome, Souta, and Mokuba to laugh. "You're not dueling here," said Mokuba. That's when the blimp arrived. "That is where you're dueling, 4,000 feet in the sky."

The blimp landed in front of the group of people. "You're one lucky girl," Mai teased Kagome who blushed at the comment. She knew she was lucky but not because of the blimp.

The guards then complained about the rest of Yugi's friends entering the blimp. Kagome, Mokuba and Souta gave Seto puppy dog eyes to let the others on bored. "Whatever," Seto said in defeat. The gang cheered with joy.

"Be prepped to take off," Seto ordered Rolland and the pilot.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The blimp took off five minutes later, after the eighth duelist boarded.

Everyone was in the front of the blimp looking out the window admiring the view.

"The lights are so beautiful," Serenity said. She turned to her brother, "thanks for bringing me Joey."

Joey smiled at her, "Just one of the perks of being related to a champion."

Seto laughed at his comment, "A champion Wheeler, you're here on a fluke," he stated. "Enjoy it while you can."

He then walked to Yugi, "I know you haven't played your Egyptian God card yet, it had better be in your deck in the finals, because I attend to win it." Seto then walked away and motioned for Kagome to follow him. They needed to finish up the preparations of the tournament.

Mai noticed Souta stayed behind to look at the view, "You're Kagome's brother right?" she asked. Souta nodded. "Why is someone as sweet as her with someone who seems so cold like Kaiba?" From what she could tell Kagome seemed like a pretty nice girl, especially the way she acted toward her brother on the docks.

Souta wasn't surprised to hear the question. He was aware of how Seto acted around other people. "Trust me, if he was like that all the time my sister wouldn't be with him. She's had enough of that in her life already."

Mokuba overheard this and was shocked, "Wait, Kagome dated someone else before Seto?"

Souta mentally slapped himself; he wasn't supposed to bring up Inuyasha or the past. "Don't worry, the other guy's gone and good riddance too. He made my sister cry and belittled her a lot."

The others were curious about this. "Why would she stay with someone like that?" Tea asked.

Souta shrugged, "She loved him then, that's the only reason she needed."

Mokuba nodded understanding the reason. Ever since they were little Kagome loved unconditionally. It didn't surprise him that she stayed with someone even if he didn't treat her right. 'She didn't deserve it though.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The duelist and everyone else went to their rooms. The duel match ups would be announced after everyone got settled in.

Kagome left Seto alone in his room so he can prepare mentally for the upcoming duels.

She and Souta got their own room together. It was a pretty nice room with bed, mini fridge and small bathroom.

She was glad to get chance to confirm her suspicions, "Souta, why were you shaking outside when one of the finalist came to the arena?"

Souta was sitting at a chair staring at the floor. "I didn't want you to find out," he admitted.

That's when she felt Souta's spiritual powers. He was blocking them from her before. 'It took me months to learn to do that,' she thought to herself. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Souta looked at her then, "I didn't want you to worry about me. I know how there are things out there that will hurt us just for having a power like…ours."

This was true, there may not be as many demons as their used to be but that didn't mean they were gone. "I'm your sister Souta, I'll always worry about you," she explained to him. That's when she made her decision. "I'll tell you what, how about when the tournaments over we'll go back to the shrine and I'll train you on how to use your powers."

Souta's eyes lit up in excitement, "Really, sis you'll teach me to be like you," he asked.

She smiled at his giddiness, "Yes, who knows, maybe you'll be even better," she teased.

"Attention duelist, the Battle City Finals are about to begin, Mr. Kaiba request the presence of all finalist in the main hall," Rolland announced in each room.

Kagome walked down the hallway with Souta when she saw Joey speaking to 'Namu'.

"Souta go on ahead I'll be there in a minute."

Souta nodded at his sister and ran passed Marik to catch up with Joey and the others.

Kagome walked up to Marik with a serious look on her face. She took her finger and pointed it at Marik's chest, "Listen closely, I know who you are," Marik was surprised that she knew his true identity. "And if you do anything to hurt anyone I care about on this blimp, I will personally take you out," she sent a tiny bit of purification power out her finger hitting Marik in the chest to prove her point. Then she walked away to meet the others in the main hall.

For once in his life Marik was truly terrified. This woman was going to be troublesome in his plans.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The main hall had a buffet spread for all the duelist and guests to mingle.

During this time Kagome and Souta got a chance to get to know Mai, Serenity and Duke more. 'Mai seems pretty nice, and Serenity is a sweetheart, but Duke might be a little bit too on the friendly side,' Kagome thought to herself.

Duke had tried to openly flirt with her but one death glare from Seto, Mokuba and Souta was enough for him to back off from her. 'Poor guy,' Kagome thought to herself.

"Hey what's the hold up?" Joey asked Seto. "When are we gonna find out who we duel, Kaiba?"

"Such a rush to loose Wheeler," Seto answered. "Let's begin," Seto ordered through his collar.

"Seto the last duelist isn't here yet," Kagome told him.

He sighed in annoyance. "Rolland, retrieve the eighth duelist now," he ordered though his collar. "Now, let's begin,"

Kagome nodded and hit the switch to activate the podium to lift up the lottery machine. Since Seto was technically a participant she needed to announce the duel pairings.

"Alright everyone, this is how we'll decide on who duels who," she explained. "So that every match up will be fair, it will all be at random. Once the first set is selected the second won't be picked until there is a winner in the first match. The same thing will happen again when the second pair is selected, etc. etc."

She started the machine to get the first two numbers. The first number to appear was six. The second number chosen was three. "The matchup is Ryuo Bakura versus Yugi Motto," she announced.

**I came up a little short in this chapter but I think I made up for it when Kagome showed a bit of her badass side. So what do you think? Next time Bakura's evil is reviled and a bit of fluff.**

**Till then my readers**


	11. Evil Arises

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**AN: Hey everybody, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and readers for their support. **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (No matter how much I wish I did) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (You both rule) I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. (Ruling not so much) Please don't sue me. (Cause that would suck)

Chapter 11: Evil Arises

"Just like the tournament in Battle City, the loser of the duel must surrender his rarest card to the winner," Kagome informed both competitors. "Good luck to…both of you."

Kagome didn't care how Bakura acted, she knew that there was a darkness within him that wasn't meant to be taken lightly. 'Be careful Yugi,' she wished mentally.

Everyone went to the elevators to meet on top of the blimp where the duel will take place. A playing field was set up for the duelists to play on.

"Alright I'll make this speech quick," Seto said to get everyone's attention, "this blimp is at 4,000 feet in the air, the cold winds and air will test your strength and stamina. If you can't take it you don't belong here." Kagome went to stand by him, Mokuba and Souta.

"Before we start, why don't you tell us who you really are?" Yami Yugi yelled at Bakura.

Bakura laughed maniacally and reviled the Melinum Ring that was hidden on him.

The Yugi gang explained to Mai and 'Namu' how an evil spirit lives inside the Ring Bakura owned. Kagome heard the conversation and knew there was more to the story then that. 'It's not just an evil spirit, it resembles that of a full blooded demon,' she concluded. Still, she played, "It's time to duel," she ordered.

Bakura began the duel by playing weak monsters which confused everyone. Yami Yugi destroyed them with ease. Little did he know, it was a trick so that Bakura could summon a stronger monster.

"This is so awesome," Souta geeked out from the side lines. Mokuba nodded in agreement.

The duel continued on when Yami Yugi destroyed Bakura's monster. Only for Bakura to played Dark Sanctuary, which caused the field to be covered with many giant evil eyes.

"I take back what I said," Souta clung to his sister's arm. She didn't blame him, she stepped a little closer to Seto out of fear of the eyes staring at them everywhere.

"Don't worry Kagome, "Seto reassured her. "It's not like spirits exist anyway."

'If only he knew how wrong he was,' Kagome thought.

The duel continued on with Bakura seeming to have the upper hand using his ghost themed Duel Monsters. That all changed when Yami Yugi was able to summon Sliyfer the Sky Dragon. It was the first time that the Yugi gang had ever seen the card, they were in awe.

Bakura attempted to possess the God card with his magic card but to no anvil. He had no choice but to except Mariks help.

Odion entered the arena, clamming that Bakura was possessed by him. Kagome and Souta knew that this was false but couldn't say anything without revealing their spiritual powers to everyone.

Yami Yugi went to help him but was stopped by Kagome. "You can't go near him Yugi, you're still in the middle of a duel. If you go near him you'll be disqualified." The Yugi gang thought she was being cruel but it was the only way for them not to fall prey to Bakura's charade.

Her efforts were unnecessary when the spirit of the Millennium Ring possessed Bakura once again. The pharaoh had no choice but to attack Bakura using his Egyptian God card. This caused Bakura to become seriously injured.

"Winner Yugi Motto," Kagome declared. She also noticed something different. The evil spirit she sensed from Bakura had vanished. 'How did that happen?' she wondered.

The Yugi gang went to help Bakura and brought him back to his room to rest.

"So Yugi won the first duel," Mokuba said.

"No surprise, since he has Sliyfer the Sky Dragon, he'll be difficult to beat," stated Seto.

Kagome smirked at this, "Difficult but not impossible, like if a person also had a God card." This caused him to smirk as well.

They began to walk inside but Souta pulled Kagome back to speak to her. "Sis, I can't sense that evil I felt in Bakura before," he told her.

She was afraid of what this meant to the other people on this blimp. "Neither can I, someone doesn't want us to know where the spirit has gone." Souta became nervous with this information. "Don't worry, no matter what happens, I will protect all of you and our 'family'," she reassured him.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&&%&%&&%&%&%& %&&%&

Yugi and the gang tried to find Seto to have them land the blimp so Bakura could go to the hospital. Kagome, Mokuba, and Souta came off the elevator to find them wandering the hallway.

"Guys, this is a restricted area, "Mokuba told them.

"Where is Kaiba?" Joey asked them.

Kagome was the one who answered him, "His room's on the right, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you," she warned. He gave her specific instructions for him not to be disturbed.

Joey began to bang on the door continuously. When the door opened Joey was now banging on Seto's chest. This caused Mokuba and Souta to snicker.

"What do you want Wheeler?" he asked obviously annoyed.

"Kaiba we have to land the blimp, Bakura really needs to be in a hospital," Yugi begged.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," Seto replied.

The gang was furious now, Bakura has been unconscious since the duel ended and Seto didn't seem to care.

"Everyone calm down," Kagome demanded. "There's a medical team on the blimp, we brought them in case something like this occurred. Bakura will be in the best of care," she reassured them.

The gang was relieved to hear this. They were the only ones in the room who were. Seto thought it was Bakura's own fault for leaving the hospital and joined the tournament in the first place and Kagome didn't trust Bakura even when he was unconscious.

They left Seto's room, leaving the Kaiba and the Higurashi siblings alone. "Already boys, let's leave Seto alone," she told Mokuba and Souta.

"Hold on Kagome," Seto stopped her from leaving. "I need you to stay to go over some of the tournament issues."

The boys left the room to go and hang out in Mokuba's room leaving their older siblings alone.

"What was it that," Kagome started to say but was interrupted by Seto's mouth on hers. She was shocked at first by his advance but relaxed into the kiss.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you sound when you're give orders like that," he told her when he released her lips so they both could catch their breath.

Kagome chuckled, "I think you gave me a good idea just now."

Seto smirked and went back to kissing her. They slowly made their way to Seto's bed and lowered themselves on it. Seto hovered on top in order not to crush her. He hardly got to spend any time alone with Kagome since she had been kidnapped and he wanted, he needed, to show her how much loved her.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for your upcoming duel," she asked him after a full ten minute make out session.

"You're worth the distraction," he told her. His comment made her smile, she loved it when he spoke to her like this. It made her feel special, 'no, he makes me feel special.'

"That, and the fact that you're the greatest duelist in the world," she teased.

Seto took his hand and rubbed her cheek affectionately, "I'm not the greatest anymore, but I will be once I beat Yugi."

Kagome shook her head at his statement. He was the best in her eyes, shouldn't that have been enough for him.

She was about to tell him this when Rolland interrupted on the intercom, "Attention duelist, please report to the main hall."

Seto lifted Kagome off the bed and gave her one final kiss before they left for the main hall.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Everyone was once again gathered in the main hall, except for the eighth duelist who had yet to reveal themselves.

Kagome set the lottery machine to select the next duel match up. The first number was a two and the second number was seven. "The second duel will be Joey Wheeler vs. Marik Ishtar," she announced.

Joey was more than willing to go up against 'Marik.' 'Too bad it's not really him,' Kagome thought.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&&%&%&&%% &&%&%

Everyone made their way back to the dueling arena outside.

"The winner of this duel will proceed to the next round," she could tell that Joey wasn't really listening to her. He was giving 'Marik' a death glare while shuffling his deck the whole time she spoke. "Um..Joey you can stop shuffling now." Joey realized what he was doing and stopped. "Good luck Joey," she said purposely ignoring Marik's rare hunter. "Let the duel begin."

The real Marik was staring at Seto knowing that he'll need to win his Egyptian God card for his plan to succeed. His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome stood next to Seto giving Marik a threatening glare in the process.

Due to Joey's cockiness he almost lost the cards in his hands due to the strong wind current. This caused Mokuba and Souta to snicker. Even Seto found Joey's clumsy actions amusing.

The duel began with Joey thinking that he had the upper hand but Odion crushed his confidence with his trap card. This caused Joey to lose over half of his life points. Joey played it off by acting as if he planned for Odion to do that.

"He's lying isn't he," Souta asked his sister innocently.

Kagome tried her best to keep a straight face at the innocent question. "Yes he is, but you got to admire his audacity," she admitted.

"The only thing you can give him credit for is being all talk," Seto corrected her.

Odion continued the duel by placing more face down cards but no monsters. This caused everyone to question what he was planning. Joey was starting to get annoyed by his methods and bluntly attacked Odion. It was a mistake that cost Joey his monster but he luckily was able to save his monster and life points.

Joey was able to conclude that Odion didn't have any monster cards in his deck. However, Odion proved that his traps were more than enough to beat Joey.

With every move Joey made Odion was able to negate and caused Joey to lose more life points. Seto was irritated when it looked like the duel would end without him being able to see the final God card.

However, Joey refused to give up, he made a major come back by summoning every card he won in during the Battle City. Even Seto was impressed by this.

In the end it all was all for nothing. Odion made a comeback that caused Joey to once again lose all of his monsters. However, Joey made a conclusion once is last monster was destroyed.

"I won't lose this duel," Joey stated. "And I also think, that you're not the same slime ball that took over my mind. You're not Marik."

"Wheeler is insane of course that's Marik," Seto said and looked at Kagome for her to agree with him. By the look on her face, she thought the exact opposite.

Yugi thought the same thing and knew that the only other person who can be the real Marik was 'Namu.'

Odion was about to attack Joey and end the duel, but was stopped by Marik who demanded Odion to attack Joey with the copied Egyptian God card. Odion did as his master commanded and summoned the fake Winged Dragon of Ra.

At that moment all hell broke loose.

'Something is very wrong,' Kagome thought. Some kind of power was angered the minute the God card was played. Souta felt the same thing and started to cling to his sister when the lightning was getting close to the blimp. Kagome then made an invisible shield around them and the Kaiba brothers. However her powers couldn't reach to the other side of the arena to protect the others and the one's in the arena.

Lighting struck Odion down, shattering the fake Melinum Rod as well. Joey tried to help Odion but was then struck by lightning and then collapsed.

"Seto, we got to help them," Kagome begged.

"Give them five minutes, if they're not up by then, the duel is over," he ordered. Kagome was a bit appalled by this but didn't say anything.

She looked on the other side of the arena and looked at the real Marik who seemed to be struggling with some inner demons, 'I don't know what's going on with him but it can't be anything good.'

Odion began to get up but then collapsed again. Yugi's friends begged and pleaded for Joey to wake up. In slow motion Joey rose to his feet making him the winner of the duel. The gang cheered that he won and that he was alright.

"Why didn't the card attack?" Souta asked Seto.

Seto didn't understand why the God card didn't work. There was only one explanation, "The card was a fake."

The arena was lowered and Kagome went to check on Odion to see his injures. Joey lifted Odion's head and regained consciousness. "Sir, do you remember your name?" Kagome asked to see what brain injuries may have occurred.

"I am Odion, servant of master Marik," he said pointing to Marik.

"Yugi your God card and power will soon be where they belong," Marik threatened. He grabbed his head screaming in pain as if his mind was being ripped apart from the inside.

"Oh no," Odion said with worry. "You're all in great danger."

"What's going on," Kagome asked. She could feel the dark aura in Marik increasing in power.

"Master Marik has a darker side," explained Odion. "I can't contain it anymore. It's too late." Odion then lost consciousness.

Kagome checked Odion' vitals and concluded that he lost consciousness so his mind could repair itself.

"Let me out you can't restrain me anymore," a different voice from Mairk demanded. Marik began to scream in agony while clutching his head.

"Marik what is going on?" Yami Yugi demanded.

Marik laughed manically, "I'm finally free again. Which means, I can do things my way now."

"Who are you?" Yami Yugi asked.

"I am the true Mairk, and I will poses the power of the pharaoh. While you and your friends will suffer in never ending darkness," answered the now more evil Marik.

"I'm sick of listening to all of these fairy tales you people are spitting out left and right," Seto complained.

"Your role in this game goes deeper then you can imagine, Kaiba," said Marik. "However, that won't matter once I take control. Yugi the battle for the pharaoh's power will begin right now. And there is no turning back."

'Oh great,' Kagome complained inside her mind. 'We just traded one psycho for a worse one.'

**Dun Dun Duun. Marik's true side has finally surfaced. On the upside at least there was some Seto/Kagome fluff in this chapter. Next time: hidden pasts and feelings will be reviled to both Seto and Kagome. **

**Till then my readers**


	12. Secrets Revealed

His Beloved Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I make no profit off of this fanfic. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed

Odion was carried to the medical center of the blimp. The Yugi gang went and followed to make sure that he was alright. From what they understood, he was an innocent bystander in all of this.

Souta and Mokuba were killing time in Mokuba's room, while the older siblings were in Seto's sweet.

"Mind explaining to me about the whole, you being involved in this Egyptian prophecy," Kagome asked Seto.

He was pacing in his room trying to gather his thoughts on what had transpired in the last duel. Kagome was sitting on his bed watching him.

"None of it matters," he told her.

"Well apparently it does since it comes up at least once in every other duel since this whole tournament started."

Seto sighed in defeat and explained what Ishizu told him regarding how he was some form of Egyptian priest in a past life. Kagome found it funny how they both had some form of priest hood in their past lives.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this in the first place?"

"I don't believe in any of this stuff anyway. There is no such thing as past life," he admitted to her.

Kagome sighed and placed both hands to her face. She couldn't handle keeping the truth form anymore. She looked back up at him and said "Yes, there is Seto."

Seto laughed thinking she was joking, "Sure Kagome, and you know this how?" he asked her expecting her to come up with some religious mumbo jumbo. He never would have expected her answer.

"Because I've seen it," she told him. "Hell, I lived through it."

Seto stopped his pacing to stare at her. "Looks like that destiny nonsense is contagious."

Kagome gave a frustrated grunt, "It's true Seto. The stuff I've been through… its stuff that you can't even imagine. I've faced evil spirits, possession, fighting, legends…and demons," she admitted the final part reluctantly.

He laughed at her again. "Kagome do you really think that I'm gullible enough to believe that those type of things exist."

She came up with a solution to make a believer of what she was saying, "You want proof?" she asked him.

He raised an eyebrow at her question. "Sure why not," he answered thinking that nothing that she showed him would be all that convincing.

Kagome sat up from the bed and lifted her shirt above her head. Seto slightly blushed at the action and didn't know how to handle what she had just done. She was wearing a rather enticing black bra with purple lace. His thoughts were put on hold when he drank in the sight of Kagome's upper body. 'What the hell?'

Her body was covered in all types of strange looking scars. The way they were shaped and formed made them look like many different types weapons were used on her. Her left upper arm had a crescent shaped form going down and around her elbow. Her side had a big ring formed that looked as if something took a bite out of her. She twirled around to show some nail marks that were jabbed in her back upper arms. Her back was a mess of unattended scratches.

Seto was horrified seeing his beloved blue eyes in such a state. "Kagome…what happened to you?" he asked in a stunned voice.

"I told you, my past life," she said simply enough. Kagome wasn't exactly fond of her body anymore but Seto needed to know what exactly to expect from her. "It's a long story."

Seto went to the bed and sat down next to her never taking his eyes off her body. "We have some time," he told her.

Kagome sighed and put her blouse back on. Then she began her story, "It all started on my fifteenth birthday."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Thirty minutes later she finished telling him her story. She didn't know if he would believe her or not.. His face remained neutral the whole time she spoke. But there was one thing that she was sure about, after seeing her body, he won't want anything to do with her.

"I understand why you won't want to be with me anymore. I'll leave you alone now," she began to leave the room only to be stopped by Seto grabbing her arm. Now his face was showing emotion, of concern.

"Why wouldn't I want to be with you anymore?" he asked.

She looked at him as if it were obvious, "Because of my body," she told him. "I know, I'm not very pretty and my body just makes it worse." She lowered her head in shame.

Seto lightly grabbed her chin and lifted back to face him. He kissed her lips tenderly and she slowly responded. Seto realized that what she told and showed him took a lot of courage on her part. He needed to show her the same courtesy.

"You've always been beautiful to me my beloved blue eyes," her eyes widened at the nick name, "my feelings for you haven't changed." He took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm in love with you, Kagome. I always will be."

Kagome began to get teary eyed from his confession. 'He..he loves me,' she thought.

It took a few moments for Kagome to find her voice again. She placed her hand on his cheek, "I love you Seto."

Seto had never been so happy in his life. Kagome was in love with him. He took her in his arms and embraced her tenderly. Kagome's story was a lot of information to take in at once but none of that mattered now. Seto held the woman he loved in his arms and if destiny did have a part in this then, he was grateful.

"Mr. Kaiba, we are ready for the next duel to commence," Roland said in Seto's communicator collar, completely killing the mood.

Seto reluctantly released Kagome and kissed her one last time.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Just this once pleeeeeeaaaasssssse," Souta was begging his sister. He was asking if he could use the slot machine this time. Just to have some small contribution to the tournament.

Kagome could only sigh in defeat, "Alright but just this once."

"Sweet," he cheered.

"Hey shouldn't Marik be disqualified for entering with a fake name," Joey asked Seto.

"Wishful thinking Wheeler, this tournament is about skill, not names," Seto explained.

"Besides, if we followed that logic then you shouldn't be competing either Joey," Kagome whispered to Joey so not to embarrass him in front of his sister. "Your name was put in illegally by those rare hunters." This made Joey shut up. "Go ahead Souta."

Souta started the machine with extreme delight. The first number to be picked was number four, Mai Valentine.

Kagome looked at Mai and saw that she was leaving before seeing who she was facing. Joey and Yugi tried to talk to her but Mai responded to such coldness. Kagome recognized that type of coldness. It was the kind that she used whenever Inuyasha had insulted her. 'I bet Joey said something to her,' she concluded knowing that there was a spark between the two.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the next number was revealed. It was number five, Marik Ishtar.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

After summoning Marik through the intercom everyone headed to the dueling arena.

"I don't like this Seto," Kagome told him quietly, not wanting to scare their siblings. "Something bad is going to happen."

Seto understood her worries since most of the duelist were now in medical care. "We've come too far already. Besides we never did get to see the real Egyptian God card," he told her.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh, truthfully It was too late to do much about it now.

Marik entered the arena ready to face Mai.

"This won't take long," Marik said to no one in particular. Kagome reluctantly started the duel.

Mai was determined to win this duel with no help from anyone, even when Yami Yugi tried to warn her of how Marik planned to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Impressively, Mai managed to hold her own in this duel but Marik turned things around when he turned the duel into a Shadow Game.

"Sis what's going on?" Souta asked her sensing that something very evil was surrounding not only the arena but around the blimp as well.

Kagome was just as confused as she was, "I don't know," she told him. She had never experienced this type of evil sensation before. The thought of not knowing scared her more. Seto wrapped his arm around her to help her calm down when he noticed her distress.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

According to Marik, for every monster that was destroyed, a memory of a person would be erased from their mind.

This may have caused her to distress but she held up well during this shadow game. Although, it came with a price, Mai managed to forget Tea and Joey.

In time, she managed to cleverly retrieve the God card right from Marik's deck. However, that didn't end the way anybody hoped.

When Mai summoned the God card the strangest thing appeared on the field. "What the hell is that?" Kagome asked Seto. They were staring at a great big orb.

Instead of answering Kagome he turned to his brother, "Mokuba, use our satellites to get a view of that card text," Seto ordered him. Mokuba left to do what he said. Souta went with him wanting to get away from the evil aura of the Shadow Game.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra can only be used by reading the ancient text on the card," Marik explained.

"Oh no," Kagome whispered. If Mai couldn't read the card, then that means that Marik can take the card back, meaning Mai's soul will be in danger.

Mai was trapped by Marik's monsters making her unable to protect herself from the God card. Joey climbed on to the field trying to save her. While Marik resisted the chant in order to awaken his God card. No longer was the card just a giant orb in the sky, but its true form.

Kagome tried to run onto the field as well, hoping she could shield them from the attack. "Oh no my dear," Marik told her. "You won't interfere." Using his power of the Millennium rod, he forced Kagome back with a psychic attack with enough force for her to hit the railing on the edge of the blimp, knocking her out.

"KAGOME," Seto screamed as she fell to the ground. He lifted her body in his arms so that he could check her injuries. She was out cold. 'That bastered,' he glared at Marik. 'He'll pay for hurting my beloved blue eyes.'

Marik declared an attack on Mai and Joey. Yugi was the one who saved them from feeling the full on attack. Even though he succeeded it wasn't enough to stop Marik from sending Mai's mind into the shadow realm.

Seto no longer cared about the duel. He lifted Kagome in his arms and went to take her to the medical center.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

It was about half way to through the hallway that Kagome woke up. She looked up to see who's arms she was in. It was Seto. 'Why is he..' she thought before what events happened before she was knocked out. "Seto let me go, I got to help Mai," she tried to wiggle from his hold.

"Kagome it's too late," he told her slowly putting her down but not letting her go in case she lost her balance. "Marik got her." Seto didn't fully believe in the whole shadow realm thing., but he knew that Marik did something to Mai's mind. 'Something bad,' he concluded.

His suspicions were confirmed by the look on Kagome's face. It was a look of despair and failure. "No," she cried into Seto's chest.

He held her their knowing how sensitive she was when people got hurt.

"I could have stopped him," she admitted. "I could have spared her."

Seto didn't know what to tell her. What words could comfort her knowing that a person was suffering in their mind with every given second; all he could do was hold her and let her cry.

**I know it was a happy but sad chapter. Next time Seto duel and more secrets of the past revealed.**

**Till then my readers**.


	13. Never Would Have Guessed

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**AN: To my reviewers;**

**sverhei: I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Hopefully, you'll feel the same about this chapter.**

**ason21: This chapter will answer your question.**

**Thank you for all the support all reviewers and readers alike. **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 13: Never Would Have Guessed

Seto escorted Kagome to the medical center of the blimp. He refused to leave her side until he knew for sure that she didn't have a concussion.

"Seto I told you I'm fine," she told him once the doctor cleared her. "It's just a bump on the head."

Seto ran his fingers through her hair making her wince ever so slightly. He took his hand out and slowly struck her cheek affectionately. "Nobody hurts my beloved blue eyes," he stated as a matter of fact.

She smiled at his declaration, "You're sweet, but I don't want you facing Marik off." The last thing she could handle was seeing Seto in the same state as Mai.

She frowned thinking of the blond haired woman.

Seto sensed her distress and held her close to him.

After a few moments, Kagome looked at the clock that was in the medic center. "You better get going. You're in the final duel with the eighth contestant."

He nodded knowing that she was right. "You gonna watch?" he asked her.

"Why bother, it's pretty obvious you're gonna win," she said as a statement of fact. "But it's one of the few times I actually see you smile in public so, yea I'll be there."

Seto leaned down and kissed her gently. "I love you," he whispered to her. Now that he confessed, the words were able to slip more easily.

"And I love you," she whispered back.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&&

Once again, everyone was at the top of the blimp waiting for the fourth duel of the night to start. Kagome had informed Roland to escort the eighth duelist to the arena.

"Who's the eighth duelist anyway?" Joey asked Kagome who was standing next to him. He was relieved that she wasn't hurt too bad.

Since Marik was on the top of the blimp, she didn't want to be too far away from the people he could harm. 'Luckily, Souta knows how to put up barriers,' she thought relieved that her brother could protect himself and Mokuba if need be.

She looked at her palm pilot to see the name of the final contestant,. "According to this it's," her eyes widened at the name.

Just then the final duelist arrived in the arena, Ishizu Ishtar.

"This is a surprise," Seto admitted. He knew that she was here to win back Obelisk the Tormentor. 'Like I'm gonna let that happen.'

"Yes, we meet again Seto Kaiba," Ishizu looked down at Kagome giving her a small smirk. 'Good, they're together already.'

Ishizu retuned her gaze back to Seto, "I've come here to save my brother. I know that good is still in him."

This was shocking, neither Seto nor Kagome would have suspected that Marik had a sibling, let alone Ishizu being his sibling.

"Don't forget Seto Kaiba, "Ishizu continued to explain. "My Millennium Necklace tells me the future and it tells me that you will lose this duel."

'And just like that she pissed Seto off,' Kagome thought looking at the reaction on Seto's face. She may have explained things to Seto about her past but that didn't make him a true believer of destiny.

"Just because you were foolish enough to give me a God card, doesn't mean I won't use it against you," he stated to Ishizu. "I made this tournament to reclaim my place as the number one duelist in the world. And I'm gonna use that card to do it"

Ishizu wasn't fazed by his raised voice, "Have you forgotten that this tournament was my idea to organize this duel to bring my brother out of the shadows."

This was a surprise to the Yugi gang, "Did you know about this?" Yugi asked Kagome. She nodded in reply.

"I'm surrounded by superstitious nit wits," Seto said to no one in particular.

"I'm going to ignore that comment," Kagome told at him, since she was basically a living superstition.

Seto gave her a look of apology. The Yugi gang raised an eyebrow as he did so.

"I know who I am, and I plan to win this duel," he told Ishizu. "You made two mistakes, the first was giving me Obelisk, the second, was planning for me to give it back."

"Will you just start the duel already," Kagome yelled annoyed. She was getting really frustrated with every passing moment. She didn't like Seto being used for someone's personal gain or the fact that Seto kept hinting that he didn't believe in the supernatural, and proably her story.

The Yugi gang took a step back at her outburst. They didn't know Kagome had a scary temper.

Seto began the duel by summoning a monster and placing a card face down. Ishizu was unconcerned; she knew what Seto planned to do and knew how to beat him.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Darn it," Mokuba said while on the computer. Souta was next to him trying to be as much help as he could.

"What's wrong," Souta asked.

"I can't get our system to decipher the last line on the Winged Dragon of Ra," he explained to him. This was odd considering that their system has the best updates in technology. 'What could it mean?'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Seto was beginning to get a little uneasy with the way Ishizu was dueling. She knew the cards in his hands and was able to say what her cards were without her looking at them. But he wouldn't let it phase him, "What's stronger, your tricks or my skills," Seto taunted Ishizu. He attacked her monster but she still wasn't worried.

Kagome watched from the sidelines. This is the first time she was actually worried about Seto losing a duel. She also noticed the way Ishizu with a tormented gaze.

"You're drying my patients," Seto threatened. "Now hurry up and make your move. The less I hear about your insane brother the better."

"How dare you insult my family," Ishizu glared. "You'll regret those words."

"He's only saying that because your brother soul is now nothing but pure evil," Kagome told Ishizu, who then glared at Kagome. "I believe you when you say there is still good in your brother, but the evil in his soul has done terrible things. That can't be ignored"

Yami Yugi wasn't surprised that Kagome stood up for Seto; she was his girlfriend after all. 'But how does she know that there is still good in his soul," he thought since he could sense the good soul in him as well.

The duel continued with Seto seeming to have the upper hand. He was able destroy Ishizu's powerful monster and most of her magic cards in just a few short turns. Of course she knew this would happen and was able to strategically switch the cards in their decks and graveyards.

This left Seto with only six cards.

Kagome was now scared for Seto, he already had a look of defeat on his face. "Don't give up," she told him. But it didn't look like he heard her.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Got it," Mokuba said successfully. "I was able to figure out how to translate the last line."

"Mokuba, Seto's in trouble," Souta pointed to the screen showing the information on the duel.

"Let's go," he said running to get to the arena with Souta right behind him.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"It's kind of nice watching Kaiba squirm," Joey chuckled. He stopped when he received a death glare from Kagome.

Mokuba and Souta came off the elevator to cheer Seto on.

"Did you translate the card," Seto asked Mokuba.

"Not yet, we have one more line to translate," Mokuba confessed.

Seto continued with his duel which wasn't getting any better. Ishizu was able to block every move that Seto made with his remaining cards. Little did anyone know, that she was just buying time for Seto to summon Obelisk and use it to beat him.

"Do you believe me now Seto?" Ishizu asked him.

Seto was getting irritated by her superstitious accusations, "Just make your move," he said in defeat since he wasn't able to do much with his remaining cards.

"Kaiba," Yami Yugi yelled, "You're in way over your head. This tournament is more than just a game. There is ancient magic at work that can't be denied. If you keep ignoring it you're a fool."

Seto listened to Yugi but wasn't going to bother replying to him.

Seto then used a magic card in order to summon Obelisk the Tormentor. He didn't notice the trap card Ishizu placed disappeared as soon as the God card came into play.

"Way to go Seto," the young siblings cheered.

Seto was more than ready to attack when something stopped him.

Marik's Millennium Rod glowed, using their powers to warn Seto not use his God card. He began to see visions of someone who looked remarkably like him standing in front of a giant stone tablet that had a carving of a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

When he looked down he noticed that a woman was being held in the man's arms. When he got a good look at her face, he was shocked. The woman's face was easy to recognize even if this girls hair was white, "Kagome."

&%&%&%&%&&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome didn't know what was going on with Seto but judging from the way that the Millennium Rod was glowing, he was definitely seeing something. When Seto said her name she was confused, 'What is he seeing?'

"Seto, what's going on?" Mokuba asked his big brother.

Seto looked down at Kagome staring at her face. He was looking at directly in her eyes before he returned to the cards in his hand to see his Blue Eyes White Dragon.

That's when Kagome felt a strange sensation looking over her. Her vision was changed from gazing at Seto on the side lines to looking up at Seto's face. It was as if she was one of the cards in Seto's hand. She didn't fully understand how, but she just knew that she was in his Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

"Do it Seto," she yelled at him when she regained her original sight.

Seto nodded at her request. "I know use my magic card to bring a monster from my graveyard," he stated.

Ishizu had a look of shock on her face. 'This isn't what my necklace told me he would do.'

"I know sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon,"

No one besides Kagome understood why he summoned his Blue Eyes. "What is he thinking?" Joey said aloud.

"I decide my future," he yelled. "No one else."

'Something from Seto's past memories must have awakened in him,' Isuizu concluded. She looked down at Kagome. 'Was this woman able to help him remember so soon?'

Kagome was nothing but smiles looking at Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was the first time she has actually seen Seto using it.

Once it was summoned she continued to feel a strange connection to the card. Like a piece of herself was in the monster. The thought of her helping Seto dueled made her smile widen.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning attack." Ishizu's life points were wiped out.

"The winner is Seto Kaiba," Kagome announced. The only one who bothered cheering was her and their brothers.

"Very impressive Kaiba," Ishizu said to him. "You managed to change the fate that my necklace showed me. I know now that you'll be the one to help me bring my brother back." She turned to Kagome when the arena lowered to the ground. "You too, will help me save him."

"Did your necklace tell you that?" she asked her.

"No, I just have a feeling that you will," she said then walked back to the elevator.

"Believe what you want to," Seto yelled at Ishizu. Seto wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders leading her out the elevator doors. Their brothers followed behind them.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The boys went on ahead to work on deciphering the God card. This left Seto and Kagome to have a few minutes alone.

"Thank you," he told her softly.

Kagome looked up at him, she didn't have to ask what he was thanking her for, "I don't fully get what happened but I'm glad I was able to help."

Seto kissed the on her forehead. He also didn't fully understand what had happened that caused that vision, but he knew that his beloved blue eyes would help him find out.

**I'm almost done with season two *whoot whoot.* So what do you all think? I would love some feedback from you guys. Next time: A bit more fluff and an unexpected delay.**

**Till then my readers. **


	14. An Unexpected Delay

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Authors Note: Wow I'm on a roll tonight. Three chapters in one day…kinda *squeal* **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (Everybody got that) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (Seriously they do) I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. (Seriously I don't) Please don't sue me. (Cause that would be really lame)

Chapter14: An Unexpected Delay

"How's it coming with the translation?" Seto asked Mokuba as he and Kagome entered the control room.

"Almost done, the computers are still trying to get the last few words," he explained.

Seto was irritated by the news, once he looked at the card he was shocked with what he saw, "I…I can read it," he whispered but everyone heard him.

"Since when do you read ancient Egyptian?" Souta asked him.

"I don't think he did," Kagome said trying to get Seto to calm him down. Seto kneeled to ground not able to take all of this anymore. 'This is too much for someone to absorb in one night.' She kneeled down next to him and started to rub his back, "It's okay Seto, we'll figure this all out, together."

"Yea, we're all here for you," Souta told him.

"You know I'm here too," Mokuba said.

The comfort of his family was able to calm Seto down. He stood back up and started to research more on the card.

"Alright boys, it's late. It's time to go to bed," Kagome told them.

"But sis, I want to stay and help Seto," Souta whined.

"Me too," Mokuba also whined.

Kagome glared down at the boys putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot with inpatients.

Seto smirked at the sight, 'She looks like a mom scolding her children.'

After a few moments the boys looked at Seto with puppy dog eyes, hoping that he would allow them to stay.

"You heard Kagome," Seto told them.

The boys pouted in defeat. They began to walk out the before Souta stuck his head back in. "But I'm not brushing my teeth," he announced. This made Kagome chase after him demanding that he better do so.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

After the boys were persuaded to brush their teeth, with Kagome hovering over them, they went to bed in Mokuba's room. 'If Marik tries to hurt them, Souta should be able to hold them off until I get there to stop him.'

Kagome walked by to see the Yugi gang and Ishizu walking into Mai's room. She went in as well wanting to see how Mai was doing. If being in the Shadow realm was anything like being trapped in the Shikon Jewel, that means Mai mind and spirit had a chance of being broken.

"How is she?" she asked everyone.

"Quite," Serenity told her. "She hasn't said a word."

"Poor Mai, I will get revenge against Marik," Joey swore.

"Do you really think that, putting yourself in the same position as Mai is going to make her better?" Kagome asked him.

"She's right Joey," Serenity agreed. "Mai dueled with vengeance in her heart and Marik was able to take advantage of that." She began to cry at this.

"Where there is evil there is also good," Ishizu told them. She then looked at Kagome, "You should know this better than anyone, Shikon Priestess."

Kagome's eyes widened, "You know about me?" Ishizu nodded. "Your destiny is intertwined with Seto Kaiba's destiny and the Pharaohs' as well."

"What is she talking about?" Tea asked Kagome.

"I'll explain another time," she promised. "I have to go help Seto, I just wanted to see if Mai was," she didn't know how to finish her sentence. The words 'okay' or 'alright' weren't appropriate for this situation.

Everyone understood what she meant anyway and they said goodbye as she left.

%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome returned to the control room carrying two cups of hot coffee. 'Something tells me we're gonna be up for a while,'

She handed one to Seto, he accepted it gratefully. "It seems that the Winged Dragon of Ra has effects that aren't even written on the card," he told her.

"How do you know that?" she asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"Pegasus cataloged the effects of the card electronically," he explained drinking his coffee.

It was a few moments later that Kagome noticed an evil aura on the blimp, 'it's the same aura Marik made when he dueled against Mai, a Shadow Game.'

She tried to see who was dueling, it was Marik and the demonic soul that Bakura once had. She debated about telling Seto and eventually concluded that it was a bad idea. She didn't want him to get involved with another game that could cost someone their soul. 'Besides, it's better to let the evil ones to battle themselves,' she thought to herself.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her, noticing how quiet and dazed she became.

"Don't worry about it," she told him.

He didn't press her on the matter since, he had others things to worry about. "I still need to figure out how to obtain the remaining God card. Getting Slifer from Yugi will be a simple task but getting it from Marik might be another story."

Kagome sighed, "Do you really need to have all three God cards?" she asked. "You're already an amazing duelist with just the one."

Seto continued to research the effects of the God card, "If I want to be the best, I'm going to need all the God cards."

"You're already the best Seto," she said as a matter a fact. "You just don't think that you are."

He stopped working and turned his chair towards her, "It's nice to know that you and our brothers think so, but I want the whole world to know it."

Kagome shook her head in defeat. "Is anything going to be good enough for you?" she asked concerned for Seto's state of mind.

He stopped working and tuned to grab her hands in his, "You," he answered. "You're more than good enough for me."

She couldn't help but smile at the compliment, "How do you manage to frustrate me and make me happy at the same time?"

"It's a gift," he kissed her hands and went back to the computer.

With the company software he had, he could make statistical scenarios about him winning against the Winged Dragon of Ra.

After a few hours the coffee began to wear off and Kagome ended up falling asleep in one of the chairs. Seto lifted her off the chair and placed her on the couch. He placed his over coat on her to use as a blanket. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked sleeping. The idea of seeing her like this every day sounded very appealing to him.

%&&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_The next morning_

Kagome awoke when the sun came out. She looked to see Seto asleep in the work chair. She laughed quietly at how innocent he looked like that. She sat up and took off the Seto's over coat and tucked it under her arm.

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She could tell he was awake when he kissed her back once he realized what was going on. Kagome dropped his over coat and lowered herself onto his lap.

He released her lips when he needed air, "Good morning to you too."

They were interrupted by Kagome's phone going off in her jacket, "Higurashi," she answered.

"Inform Mr. Kaiba that we're approaching Kaiba Corp Island," Roland told her.

"Understood," she hung up the phone. "We're close to the island now," she said as she got off his lap.

Seto got up from his chair and put on his over coat. "Go wake the boys, I'll make the announcement."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&% &%&%&

By the time everyone got to the steering room, Kaiba Corp Island was in their line of sight.

What would seem to have been a smooth steady ride became a nightmare when the blimp started to shake.

"What's going on?" Seto demanded the pilot.

"Something is driving us off course Mr. Kaiba," the pilot told him. "Something re-programed the auto pilot."

"Then shut it down," he ordered. Hoping that rebooting the system would cause the auto pilot to reset.

"It's not responding to any commands sir," Roland told him.

"Well do something," Kagome suggested trying to keep herself and Souta steady with the shaking.

"Is that where the final duels will start?" Yugi asked pointing to the island. He and rest of his friends went to the control room to see what was going on.

"Yeah, our step fathers company started on this island," Mokuba explained to those who didn't know. "My brother tore down the base and built that tower as a symbol of the new Kaiba Corp."

"That's all they need to know Mokuba," Kagome told him. She knew that Gozaburo was a sore subject for Seto.

The blimp began to lose altitude at a faster rate causing everyone to lose their balance. The blimp barely touched the water before it rose up again. That's when a boy's face appeared on the video screen.

"Attention duelist," the boy told them.

"Who's this punk?" Souta asked.

"Identify yourself," Seto commanded.

"Always barking orders," the boy replied. "I've been observing you, I'll be taking control now and my first order of business is putting an end to this tournament. My name is Noah, and Seto and I, go way back." The screen then cleared of the boy's face.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Mokuba. He got a glare from Kagome for swearing.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%%&%

A platform fortress arose from the ocean where the blimp landed and was locked down to prevent escape.

"Are we safe?" Serenity said with fear in her voice.

"Of course we will be sis," Joey conferred her.

The boy then appeared back on the screen, "It's time for you and your friends to exit now, Seto," Noah commanded.

"What if we don't?" asked Seto.

"Oh I think you will," the boy chuckled. The walls moved to a reveal a dozen stun shooters coming from the wall.

"This kid's insane," Joey exclaimed.

"Stay here," Seto ordered Kagome and the boys.

"You're not going out there," Kagome yelled at him.

Seto ignored her cry and told Noah "I'll be coming out alone."

The guns fired around the ship forcing everyone to take cover.

"Now please be so kind as to exit the ship, with your friends," Noah demanded again.

Seto was infuriated by this kid. "Fine, but Kagome and Souta stay here." He refused to allow his brother out of his sight. But he needed Kagome to stay on the blimp so it wouldn't be unattended or tampered with.

"That makes no difference to me," said Noah. He really only needed Mokuba to make his plan a success, and the rest would be left to the Big Five.

Kagome had a different opinion on the matter, "You're not leaving me here, while you're out doing God knows what."

"You are staying here," Seto demanded.

"You can't make me," she poked her finger to his chest, daring him to try.

Seto glared at her for her stubbornness and knew there was only one thing to do.

So he scooped her over his shoulder caring her to the control room since the lock was on the outside of the door.

"Seto put me down NOW," she demanded hitting his back with her fists, "Seto," she struggled. "Let me go."

Everyone could only stare with either shock or amusement at Seto's actions.

Seto finally obliged Kagome's wishes of letting her go by throwing her on the couch in the control room and locking the door after he stepped out. Kagome began to bang on the door demanding to be released. "Let me out!"

Seto, ignoring her cries, and kneeled down to Souta, "This door does not open unless absolutely necessary," he ordered him.

"Yes sir," Souta saluted not wanting his sister to be in danger too.

"Souta you open this door," Kagome could still hear through the door and knew what Seto told him. "YOU TRAITOR."

Seto returned to the others all eyes were on him. "What?" he challenged them to say something.

No one replied.

Once they exited the blimp Noah spoke again, "Now if you will proceed straight ahead."

Everyone did so, unknowingly heading into a trap that began their virtual world adventure.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Many hours later_

Kagome long gave up on Souta opening the door for her. If it weren't for her ability to sense everyone's auras, she would have been more worried if anyone was hurt.

During this time Marik left the blimp in attempt to find the others but she knew he wasn't even close to them.

About fifteen minutes after that an announcement was heard. "Thirty minutes for satellite missile attack," said an electronic voice.

"Son of a bitch," said an angry Kagome as she began to bang on the door again. "Souta open the door," she ordered. This time Souta did as he was told, since he also heard the announcement

They both ran to the pilot room, "Can you get this thing moving?" she asked Roland.

"The power is back on but we are still stuck to the platform," he told her.

Kagome began to worry if the others would make it. 'Please hurry Seto,'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

It was over twenty minutes later that Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity came back on the blimp.

"Where are Seto, Mokuba and Yugi?" Kagome asked.

"Seto wouldn't leave without facing his step father," Tristan told her.

"Gozaburo Kaiba, he's here too?" she asked confused.

"It's a long story that I'm sure Seto will tell you later but right now we got to get out here," Duke told her.

"We can't were still," the locks on the blimp then unlocked allowing the blimp to start rising. "Wait, we can't leave yet," she told the pilot.

"If we don't take off now we won't escape the satellite missile attack," he answered.

The blimp started to leave the ocean fortress; everyone watched as Seto, Yugi and Mokuba began to run toward the blimps opening. The missile was now in sight and descended to the fortress.

Mokuba wasn't able to keep up with the others and began to slow down. Seto wasn't about to let that happen, so he grabbed the back of Mokuba's shirt throwing him to Duke and Tristan catching him. Seto was able to jump on the ramp on his own, while Joey grabbed Yugi and lifted him up.

Once the missile hit the fortress, a fire came from the blast that formed the face of a fire monster. Seto ran to the pilot room and used the emergency boosting engines, transforming the blimp into a jet, and escaping the fire monster with ease.

%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &&%&%

It was a few more minutes before everyone relaxed and returned to the pilot room. The gang and Mokuba were then able to explain to Kagome and Souta on what happened in the virtual world.

After the explanation, Kagome made a bee line to Seto. He looked at her knowing that she would still be upset for what he did.

She slapped him, surprising everyone in the room. "DON'T EVER DO ANYTHING THAT STUPID AGAIN," she yelled at him.

"Uh oh, she's pissed off," Souta said stating the obvious.

Seto recovered from the slap and looked at her, noticing the angry tears coming from her eyes.

"Do you have any idea on how worried I was? You and Mokuba could have died and where would," she was interrupted when Seto grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall. He forced her hands over her head and placed his mouth on hers in one extremely passionate kiss.

Kagome's eyes were wide open in shock over Seto's actions but slowly she relaxed into the kiss.

Wither Seto did this to show relief from escaping certain death or just making her shut up, no one knew for sure.

Each member of the Yugi gang either stared, blushed, and/or tuned away from the couple.

Mokuba used his hands to block Souta's eyes from the horrific sight of their siblings making out in front of them and Souta did the same to Mokuba.

When the couple released each other's lips, Kagome was dazed but was still able to talk, "….I'm still mad at you."

This made Seto smirk, "I know you are."

**So can anyone of you guess what movie clip inspired the whole Seto throwing Kagome over his shoulder and locking her in a room scene? I'll congratulate those who get it right on my next chapter. As you can see I didn't want Kagome or Souta to go in the virtual world. Only because it mostly just referred to the Kaiba brothers past, which the Higurashi siblings already knew about. So there was really no need for them to go through all of that. Sorry if that disappoints some of you but it's done. Next time: The final duels can finally take place. **

**Till then my readers.**


	15. The Semifinals

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Author's Note: Congratulations to Jacque' la Kitsune, kitsune-miko-witch, and sverhei for guessing the right movie; The Mummy. **

**WafflesandPandas: Thanks, I try my best. Luckily I only had to watch three episodes to do that last chapter. **

**Mistress of Darkness Katana: Me too XD!**

**TsukiyoTenshi: Well he didn't want her to get hurt. Not to mention he just escaped from his insane stepfather and a missile, I would be more surprised if he wouldn't take his relief out on her. **

**thehomicidalmaniac: I'm sorry, but it was a good guess. ;)**

**Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. Please don't sue me.**

Chapter 15: The Semifinals

The Battle City Finals may have been delayed but were not forgotten by Seto Kaiba. The blimp was set back on course to Kaiba Corp Island.

The Yugi gang tried to recuperate from the whole virtual world experience in their rooms before reaching their destination.

Seto, Kagome, Mokuba and Souta stayed in the pilot room. "So what was the point of building a tower if you weren't ever going to use it," Souta asked the Kaiba brothers.

"It's more symbolic than anything else," Mokuba explained to him. "For new beginnings for Seto and me."

"Still seems pretty pointless though," Souta said looking out the window once the island was in site.

"Seto," Kagome said to get his attention, "Is the aircraft still functional after using those boosters?" Engineering may not have been her thing but using emergency power alone was bond to have some bad effects.

"Technically no," he answered her honestly. "Roland and the pilot will have to do repairs while the final duels commence."

"You mean we're stuck here," Souta said in horror. As cool as the aircraft was, he was beginning to get some cabin fever.

"We'll be fine Souta," Kagome reassured him. "Right, Seto?"

He didn't respond.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The aircraft landed on the side of the island in front of the Duel Tower. The only people who remained on the air craft were Seto's two employees, Serenity, Mai, Ishizu and Odion.

Everyone else made their way inside the Duel Tower.

"When will you tell me who my next victim will be?" asked Marik.

As much as Kagome wanted to ignore him she had to answer, "The duels will be determined by a four way duel," she explained. "Finalist, please choose a door and stand on the platform inside."

The duelist did as they were told. Mokuba then led the others to a door to watch the duels from the side lines. The platforms rose from the ground and stopped on a mark on the wall that said four thousand.

"The purposes of this four way duel, is to choose who will be facing whom in the semifinals," Kagome informed everyone. "When a duelist loses life points they will be raised farther up the tower. The first two duelists to reach the top of the tower will compete in the first round. You are free to attack any duelist that you choose. Winning or losing this particular duel will not disqualify you in this tournament."

"At least that puts some of the pressure off," Tea said relived.

"That's not true, this is the most important duel yet," Duke explained. "Since this tells who faces who, they can basically choose who they want to go up against in the semifinals."

"Alright, all players must pick a monster card to see who goes first," Kagome told the duelist. "The highest attack point monster card will determine who goes first but keep in mind that the card you pick can't be used in this duel."

The duelist picked their cards and revealed them to each other and Kagome.

"The order is Seto Kaiba, then Marik Ishtar, then Yugi Motto, concluding with Joey Wheeler."

"We already know their names sis," Souta told her while he stared at the duelist above him.

She sighed in annoyance, "I'm just doing the job that my 'boss' told me to do, okay." This caused the people below to laugh at her. "Let the duel begin."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

One epic four way duel later, the rounds for the semifinals were determined as: Joey versus Marik in round one and Seto versus Yugi in round two.

"Mokuba, call Serenity and tell her that Joey is dueling against Marik," Kagome told him.

"Sure thing," Mokuba told her. Once he did so he walked everyone up to the top of the Duel Tower where the Semi Finals would take place.

"So what did we miss," Tea asked.

"Nothing," Joey replied harshly. He was irritated by Seto's remarks that he was making toward him.

Marik and Joey stepped into the arena that rose a few feet off the roof of the tower. "Good luck Joey," Kagome told him. "Let the match begin."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Marik didn't hesitate to make the duel a Shadow Game.

The rules of the shadow game were for every monster that's destroyed; their body's energy will be drained. It was hard for anyone to watch. Joey dueled valiantly and could have won the duel if it weren't for his body losing his energy.

Unfortunately, the winner of the first round was Marik.

Joey passed out and collapsed onto the arena, "JOEY," everyone from the Yugi gang screamed. They all ran onto the platform including Kagome, Souta and Mokuba.

Kagome went to check his vitals, "He's got a weak pulse, we got to get him downstairs," she said.

The employers and a doctor arrived at the top of the Duel Tower with a stretcher to take Joey back to the aircraft where he can get proper treatment.

"You're wasting your time," Marik told them. "He'll never awaken."

Kagome sent him a death glare, 'If it wouldn't destroy his body I would purify his ass right here.' If she did that it would prevent Marik's 'good' side from returning.

"Hold on Yugi our duel is now," Seto yelled.

"Kaiba," Yugi said with malice.

"Seto," Kagome placed her hand on his arm. "Just give them an hour, please." She practically begged.

He couldn't deny her this request, "Fine."

Yugi nodded in gratitude. Kagome followed him worried about her friend.  
_

&%&%&%%&&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"Joey please, open your eyes," Serenity wailed from Joey's bed side.

"I don't understand," the doctor said. "His brain activity and vitals are fine.

Souta pulled his sister away from the group thinking that they wouldn't be heard. "Sis, can't you heal him or something?"

"I don't know if I can," she told him.

Tea heard the siblings talking, "Kagome, are you saying that you can help him?"

Everyone stared at her waiting for a response.

"Please, help my brother," Serenity begged her.

Kagome couldn't handle the pressure of Serenity's cries. "I can't save him from the shadow realm," she told her honestly, "But I think there is something I can do." She kneeled down next to Joey and placed one hand on his fore head and the other on his chest.

Everyone was in awe as her hands began to have a glow purple. Joey's body also began to glow but he didn't awaken liked they had hoped.

When her hands stopped glowing she arose from the floor, "I was able to purify the evil taint that the shadow realm gives," she turned to face everyone. "His soul won't be suffering, but I can't get him out of the shadow realm on my own."

Serenity was grateful for what Kagome was able to do and hugged her.

"Kagome…what was that?" Mokuba asked her from the door witnessing the whole thing.

Kagome sighed from having been caught by Mokuba. She sat down on a nearby chair and explain her past adventures of the feudal era to those who didn't know. Everyone was shocked when she lifted her sleeves to show the scars on her arm and lifted a bit to show the one on her side that proved her story.

"Whoa," Tristan was the only one able to speak.

Yami Yugi wasn't baffled by the story. He was more concerned about how familiar the power that Kagome possessed seemed to be. 'As if I felt this power in the past,' the pharaoh thought.

"Does my brother know about this?" Mokuba asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, but I don't know how much he actually believes from it."

"So you've been lying to us?" Mokuba yelled upset with her deception.

"Technically, she never lied," Souta told him. "You guys already knew that she was a priestess at our family shrine. You just weren't fully aware of what that entailed"

Mokuba didn't believe that to be a good excuse and was still upset about the Higurashi siblings for not telling him the full truth. 'I guess…they did have their reasons. It was a pretty hard story to believe.'

"It's almost been an hour guys," Kagome said looking at the clock. "Yugi, you better get back to the Duel Tower. Seto won't wait," she said walking to Mai who was next to Joey's bed.

"Sis, what are you doing?" Souta called after her.

"I need to do what I did to Joey on Mai before I head back up the duel tower," she said preforming the same thing on Mai. 'Mai is in worse shape but at least she'll be spared of anymore suffering.'

%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Yugi, Kagome, and Souta made their way back up to the Duel Tower. Mokuba remained in the air craft to radio a helicopter to the island and to transmit the duel so it can be watched in Domino City.

Seto was already in the arena awaiting their arrival. "You decided to show up," Seto said to Yugi. Kagome and Souta stayed on the side lines.

"Kaiba," Yami Yugi scolded. "This tournament isn't about being number one; it's about putting the needs of other's above your own. The fate of the world relies on who wins this tournament."

"So the fate of the world rest in the hands…of a card game," Souta asked Kagome. He didn't exactly know all the details of why Yugi was so set on winning the tournament.

To be honest, neither did Kagome, "I think so," she replied.

"Save your speech's Yugi," Seto chuckled. "I'm here to be recognized as the best duelist in the world."

"Both duelist ready," Kagome told both of them. She stared at Seto, wishing him luck with her eyes. "Let the duel begin."

"First let's change the setting," Seto activated the holographic projectors that were set on top of the tower. It transformed the playing field so that they were inside of a giant coliseum. Complete with a screaming audience shouting 'Go Kaiba'. "Welcome to Duelist Coliseum."

"You pick the weirdest people to date, sis," Souta leaned in and whispered to her.

"Shut up," she smacked him in the back of the head. Obsessive or not, she had to hand it to Seto; he did have style.

"In ancient times the Romans battled in coliseums to see who was the strongest," Seto explained. "Today, we will see who the best duelist in the world is."

&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%%%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&&%&

Yami Yugi started the duel by summoning a monster in defense mode.

Seto drew his next card which happened to be Obelisk the Tormentor. 'It's like luck is on my side today.' He would have been able to summon it by taking control of Yami Yugi's monsters but Yami Yugi prevented him from doing so with his magic card. However, Seto was prepared for this and used it to try to summon his God card.

Yami Yugi once again was able to prevent him from doing so for three turns. This allowed his monsters to return to his control.

"This is getting pretty epic," Souta admitted.

Kagome nodded, "Seto has been preparing for this for a long time," she told him. "He won't be set back that easily." She tuned to see Marik watching on the other side of the field. 'The bastard better not try anything funny here.'

Seto activated a magic card so he was able to retrieve Slifer from Yami Yugi's deck, which turned out to be on the bottom. Yami Yugi was able to get it back using the magic card so now both Egyptian God cards were in the player's hands.

'It won't be long till they both summon those cards now.' Kagome thought.

She was right, Yami Yugi was able to get three monsters to the field and used them as a sacrifice to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon. The God card was so massive that it covered the entire coliseum.

"I'm not impressed, Yugi," Seto told him. He didn't seem the least bit concerned that Slifer was stronger than his current monster.

"Why is he so calm?" Souta asked his sister.

She shook her head, "He must have a plan otherwise he wouldn't be."

Yami Yugi attacked using Slifer, Seto activated his face down card that saved his monster and life points. By doing this Seto was able to sacrifice it to summon Obelisk the Tormentor.

"The battle of the God's has begun," Marik chuckled to himself.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Back and forth, Seto and Yami Yugi tried to outwit each other using monster, trap, and magic cards to strengthen, weaken, and/or preventing attacks of each other's Egyptian God cards.

"I feel like we should have brought popcorn or something," Kagome said to her brother who nodded in agreement.

When at last both cards were equal in strength, their attacks caused an electrical shock wave that blinded everyone within a fifty mile radius. Kagome tried to shield her brother and Mokuba, who arrived a short time ago, from the blast but to no anvil.

"My holograms shouldn't be doing this," Seto yelled.

Marik's Millennium Rod began to glow on its own, so did Yugi's puzzle.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Both Yami Yugi and Seto's minds were showed a vision of the damage the Egyptian God's have done to ancient Egypt. Along with the ancient duel that took place between the pharaoh and the priest.

"Now arise my dragon," the priest cried, as the stone table reviled the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome felt the same sensation she felt when Seto dueled Ishizu. Her mind followed the path that Yugi and Seto took to the battle between the pharaoh and the priest.

"What the hell," she said floating between Seto and Yami Yugi.

The ancient tablet was revealed in the background of the pharaoh and the priest. The light forced their minds back into reality.

&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&&&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%& %&%&&

"Kagome are you okay?" Souta said with him and Mokuba holding his sister up.

"I'm…I'm fine," she reassured him staring at Seto who seemed to be having a panic attack. "Seto," she cried to bring him back to reality.

Thanks to her cry Seto seemed to have snapped out of his haze.

"Now do you see the significance of this duel?" Yami Yugi pleaded to Seto.

"I understand that I need to win," Seto remarked.

Kagome shook her head at his denial. 'He's trying so hard to deny what is happening because his mind can't handle the truth,' she thought.

"I joined this tournament to save the world and nothing will stop me," Yami Yugi vowed. "Even you, Kaiba."

The duel continued, with Seto being able to summon his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Which left Yami Yugi completely vulnerable to an attack.

Until Yami Yugi played monster reborn, which he used to summon his Dark Magician, mimicking the exact duel that their vision showed.

"Putting all your faith into a folk story," Seto chuckled. "How pathetic. You're too focused on the past when you should be focused on right now." Seto saw right through Yami Yugi's strategy and summoned Lord of Dragons to protect his Blue Eyes.

"Kagome, what did my brother see?" Mokuba asked her, assuming that she saw the same vision as them.

She would have answered him if she hadn't gotten distracted when Seto was able to re-summon Obelisk.

Unfortunately, Obelisk could only be summoned for one turn and soon returned to Seto's graveyard. He made up for the loss by summoning his other two Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"Unreal," Souta said impressed seeing all three of Seto's rare dragons at once.

Seto declared an attack.

Yami Yugi then blindsided him by summoning The Red Eyes Black Dragon. By using two trap cards, Yami Yugi was able to defend himself against and destroy one of the Blue Eyed Dragons.

This did not faze Seto; he too played a trap card that forced the duelist to pick only three cards from deck to use for the rest of the duel, the rest of their deck went to the graveyard.

"So in three turns this will all be over," Mokuba said.

Using his magic cards Seto was able to bring back his destroyed Blue Eyes and fusing them together to make the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Seto admitted to Yami Yugi then, that once he won the duel the bad memories of his past would mean nothing to him anymore.

"Seto," whispered Kagome. She couldn't believe what Seto was saying. 'I didn't know he hated the past 'this' much.'

Seto declared his final attack on Yami Yugi's recently summoned Dark Paladin the Magical Swordsman.

"Go Seto," Mokuba and Souta cheered. Kagome was smiling at Seto's obvious victory.

However, they had forgotten Yami Yugi's face down card to split the Ultimate Dragon back to the original three Blue Eyed Dragons.

Yami Yugi declared his final attack and defeated all three of Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragons and his remaining life points. The result made Yugi Motto the winner of the second round.

**Wow that was a long one. Sheesh I forgot it took like six episodes between Seto and Yugi to do one duel. I'm sorry I couldn't put every detail of every duel in this chapter but then this would be one ridiculously long fanfic. Anywho, what do you all think? Next time: Seto's anger and Kagome's sadness. **


	16. Emotional Storm

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Author's Note: I'd like to give a shout out to sverhei for her review. Your wish is granted. **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 16: Emotional Storm

"It's over," Seto said to himself. His spirit was now broken. "I'm…nothing."

Kagome's eyes began to tear up at seeing Seto so distraught, "The winner is…Yugi."

Tea, Tristan, Duke and Joey, who had made a full recovery earlier, made it in time to see Yugi make his final moves. They congratulated him on his victory.

Kagome avoided their cheers and walked over to Seto's defeated form. She put her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I don't get it," Seto said baffled. "How did this happen?"

"That was a challenging duel, Kaiba," Yami Yugi said to him. "You fought well."

Seto didn't want to hear this, "I don't need a pep talk."

"Seto calm down," Kagome said calmly.

In a blind rage Seto slapped her hand that was on his shoulder away.

"Hey," threatened Souta. He didn't care if it was Seto, nobody disrespected his sister.

"In this duel, you were too fuelled by your anger and hate. By your jealousy and rage. But mostly, from your denial of the past," Yugi explained to Seto. "That is what drove you to lose. Besides I didn't duel alone."

This drove Seto over the edge, "'DIDN'T DUEL ALONE? DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US IS ALONE IN THIS WORLD? JUST LOOK AT ME!"

He soon felt the consequences of those words.

"Is that what you think?" Kagome asked softly. Even being by his side for the past month, Seto still thought he was alone. 'How could he still believe that?'

Seto looked at Kagome who saw the upset look on Kagome's face. "Kagome," was all he could muster to say. He went to reach for her but she stepped away. 'What have I done?'

"Why am I here?" Kagome asked in a sad tone. Seto didn't answer. "Why am I here, Seto?" she asked again. Still he said nothing.

Upset or not Kagome couldn't handle this side of Seto. She ran off the arena and fled to the elevator. He made no move to stop her.

Souta and Mokuba shook their heads ashamed of Seto's actions and words.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%

Kagome let a few tears escape as she went down the elevator and left for her room in the air craft.

It wasn't till she was inside her room that she let herself break down completely. She curled up in her bed and let the tears fall freely, "Why," she asked aloud. "Why am I…never… good enough...I can't…do this…again," she said thinking of all the times that Inuyasha said mean things to her. She promised herself that she would never let that happen again.

It was moments like these that she wished her mother were still alive. 'She always gave the best advice.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%

Seto reluctantly gave Obelisk to Yugi and began to leave the arena. "Let's go boys," he said to Mokuba and Souta.

Mokuba was the only one who followed him. Souta refused to go with him after what he just said. 'Not only did he insult my sister. He dissed me and Mokuba too.'

Seto didn't rush back to the aircraft, not wanting to seem like a weakling. In reality all he wanted to do was run to Kagome and beg until she forgave him for his foolishness.

"Hey Kaiba," Joey yelled after him. "Why not duel me?" he challenged.

Seto couldn't believe what an idiot Wheeler was being right now. "Out of my way," he said to Joey who was now blocking his path.

Joey wanted to duel Seto to show Kaiba that he wasn't alone and that acting tough wasn't going to get him anywhere in life. Also, he wanted to give Kagome a few minutes alone. Once he learned from his friends about what she did for him, he owed it to her. "What's wrong Kaiba, now that you don't have your God card you're afraid to duel me?"

Now Seto was pissed off, "I don't need Obelisk to defeat an amateur like you Wheeler. I accept your challenge."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&&%&%&%

It wasn't a major surprise to everyone that Seto won the duel. However Joey did hold his own pretty well. He even managed to possess the Blue Eyes White Dragon at one point. Seto changed that immediately raging how no one but him touched his Blue Eyes. Little did anyone know, that phrase had a double meaning.

"What a waste of my time," Seto said as he began to walk back to the aircraft.

"It's not over Kaiba," Joey told Seto. "It's never over. Not for me, you may have beat me but I'm gonna keep coming back till I win against you."

Seto chuckled at this, "That's never gonna happen Wheeler."

Joey, Duke and Tristan left to find Yugi and Tea who wondered off during the duel.

"Let's go boys," Seto told Mokuba and Souta, who eventually calmed down and went to witness the duel.

Ishizu was waiting at the aircraft entrance, "I highly advice that you are present in the final duel."

"Battle City is over for me," Seto told her. "So leave me alone."

"Walking away would be a huge mistake for you Kaiba," Ishizu warned. "Your future is also at stake. The priest who battled the pharaoh may have been rivals, but they were also friends. It was thanks to the priests help that the pharaoh saved Egypt. You must do for Yugi what the priest did for the pharaoh."

Seto began to walk away from her ranting.

"Kagome's future is also at stake," she warned. This made Seto stop in his tracks. "Don't let the world suffer due to your stubbornness. You and Kagome are needed to help the pharaoh save the world."

"Enough of this," Seto yelled. "I did not make this tournament to help Yugi."

"Destiny led you to this point Kaiba," pleaded Ishizu. "Don't turn your back on it now. This is so much more than your hatred for your past."

"I will destroy my hatred of the past the way I planned to all along," he said while pointing to that Duel Tower. "By demolishing this tower."

Souta couldn't keep quite anymore, "WILL YOU SHUT UP," he yelled at Seto.

Seto was shocked by his outburst. Souta had always been such a quite boy and tried to avoid conflict when he could.

"OVER AND OVER YOU'VE COMPLAINED ABOUT YOUR PAST," Souta continued to yell. "WELL, GUESS WHAT, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR PAST YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE MET KAGOME AND ME." He paused for a moment to calm himself. "What happened to the Seto that I used to know…the one who used to smile and have fun?"

Mokuba understood how Souta felt, he too missed his brothers old self. "He's right Seto. Destroying that tower won't solve anything…Yugi was right too, you're filled with nothing but hate. I thought when Kagome and Souta came back into our lives that you would smile again because our 'family' was back. But it didn't…you still rarely smile."

"And if you know how to help Yugi defeat Marik then you need to tell him and prevent anymore destruction that can happen," Souta added.

Seto was at a cross. He didn't want to help Yugi win 'his' tournament.

There was only one card that could defeat the Winged Dragon of Ra and it resides in his deck alone. 'What do I do?' He only trusted one person who can help him decide. He walked into the aircraft to ask her that question and to apologize for his angry outburst.

"Do you think she'll forgive him?" Mokuba asked Souta.

Souta shrugged his shoulders, "She's forgiven people for a lot worse ,but it's hard to tell when it comes to her heart."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&

A knock came on Kagome's door. She didn't have to sense who it was, because she already knew. She also didn't bother going to open her door since he would override the lock anyway.

As she thought Seto opened the door to her room. Kagome rose from her bed wiping the wet tears from her face, but refused tom make eye contact with him.

Seto slowly made his way to her. When he was only a foot away he went to his knees and placed his hands on hers in her lap. Seto was never any good at expressing his feelings but with Kagome, it all seemed to come out easier.

"Kagome…the moment you came back into my life…you awoke a feeling that I thought was dead long ago." He went and ran his fingers through her hair, relived that she didn't pull away from his touch. "For so many years I only had one goal in mind; to forget my past."

Kagome lowered her head at this. He lifted her chin up with the hand that was in her hair. She finally looked him in the eye.

"You…are not my past Kagome," he told her sternly. "You are my amazing present. You're my hope for a happy future…I am so sorry that I made you feel like you were nothing to me. Cause you're not nothing… You're my everything my beloved blue eyes."

She couldn't stop the tears that were forming again. Except they weren't sad tears this time they were overwhelming emotional tears.

"Seto," she began to say but had to stop to calm herself. She placed her hand his check and rubbing it affectionately, "I love you… with all that I am. Mokuba and Souta love you too…We have been and always will be by your side…Don't ever say that you are alone again…We're your true family Seto, and as long as we're here…you're never alone…So please…don't ever say that again."

Seto was moved when she said that they were family. One day he was going to make that official but for now this was all he needed. The woman he loved and their brothers. "I won't," he promised her.

They both rose to stand and held each other close. Seto tucked her head under his chin and inhaled her sweet scent. "So am I forgiven?" he had to ask.

Kagome smiled at the question, "Maybe," she said with a little tease in her voice.

Seto tilted her face up to his and lightly kissed her lips, "How about now?"

She shrugged and shook her head, but still had a smile, "Not quite there yet."

He chuckled at this. So he kissed her again still lightly but it was longer and a lot sweeter.

"Okay, now you're forgiven," she smiled and leaned her forehead onto his.

Seto still had to ask her an important question, "I have the only card that can defeat the Winged Dragon of Ra, should I give it to Yugi?"

Kagome looked at Seto straight in the eyes. "Marik has hurt a lot of my friends," she said. "I know you hate Yugi, but helping him win is the humane thing to do." She placed her hands on his shoulders, "I'm not asking you to be destinies puppet. I'm asking you to be the man I know you are."

Seto nodded at this and made his decision. He took her hand in his, "Let's go."

%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&%&%&%

They both exited the aircraft and saw Mokuba, Souta and Ishizu waiting for them.

"Let's go boys," Seto said not stopping or letting go of Kagome's hand.

"Where are we going?" Mokuba asked.

"To the top of the Duel Tower," Kagome told them.

The boys smiled and followed their siblings. Kagome turned her head to look at Ishizu who followed. Ishizu mouthed a 'thank you' to her, which Kagome nodded in acknowledgment.

&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%&%&%&

They reached the top of the tower to see the others waiting for them.

"I got something you need Yugi," Seto said.

"What's that Kaiba," Yugi/Yami said.

Seto threw him the card that that will beat the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Tea went and stood next to Kagome, "You okay?" she said with concern.

Kagome nodded, "I'm more then okay," she reassured her friend. Seto proved it by putting his arm around her and kissing her forehead.

"WHAT," a baffled Joey said. "How can you forgive that creep so easily?"

Kagome chuckled at Joeys rant. "I love him, what else could I do."

**Okay that was a bit of an emotional rollercoaster. There you have it folks, Kagome and Seto's first fight. Fortunately, they made up in the same chapter. Next time the duel that decides the fate of the world and erasing the past. **


	17. Ends and Beginnings

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews and support for the last few chapters. All of you are awesome XD!**

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 17: Ends and Beginnings

Fiend Sanctuary. That was the name of the card Seto gave to Yugi.

"Use it wisely," Seto told him. "If you want to win, use that card."

"We may not always agree Kaiba," Yami Yugi said. He shuffled the card into his deck. "But I trust you."

Kagome walked up to the dueling arena, "Men, shuffle your decks,"

Marik and Yami Yugi did as they were told and gave their decks to each other to cut, as is customary.

Satisfied with this Kagome announced, "Let the duel begin."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Marik made his signature move of turning the duel into a Shadow Game.

He warned that many souls were on the line at the end of this duel: Mai's, Bakura's, Yugi's, and Marik's good side. Depending on who one this duel either Yugi's or Marik's soul will be lost forever.

"Sick bastared," Mokuba mumbled.

"Language," Kagome warned him. "But yes he is."

This made the boys and Seto smirk.

The duel commenced with the pharaoh and Marik. It was only a few short moves that the Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon came into play.

In the end it was Marik was able to destroyed Slifer so it could not be used again. As a result Yugi, who was trapped above the pharaoh, began to fade into the shadows. When all seemed lost for the pharaoh, he was able to activate Fiend Sanctuary that not only saved him from Ra's wrath but to also summon Obelisk the Tormenter. This brought Marik's life points down to seven hundred points.

"Awesome," Mokuba and Souta said in union.

"That was impressive," Kagome admitted. Seto only smirked knowing that he was responsible for Yugi to succeed in attack Marik.

Marik began to laugh manically, "Have you forgotten who truly suffers from your attacks my pharaoh," he says pointing to his good side that was bond above. Little by little the good part of Marik began to fade away.

Kagome looked at Ishizu who can only stare as her brother faded little by little into the shadow realm. 'If only there was a way to strengthen Marik's good soul.' That's when a light bulb when off in her head. 'Wait a minute, that's it.'

Kagome turned to exit the arena and ran to the elevator.

Seto turned to watch her go. 'What is she up to?'

"Sis, where are you going?" Souta yelled after her.

"I got an idea," she told him, hitting the button to the elevator to close.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

When Kagome got to the aircraft, she closed her eyes and concentrated to find the one person that could save Marik. "Found you," she said aloud once she located him. Ishizu told her about her brother's past and who helped protecting him; Odion.

She ran down the halls and found the room which Odion resided. He had yet to awaken from the accident but she could tell that he was recovering within. She sat down near his bed side, "I know that you can hear me," she began to say. "And I know that you're tired, but you have to wake up, your Master needs you…no, your brother needs you."

Kagome felt a spirit appear next to her. She turned to see Marik's good side staring at Odion.

"Odion…I'm sorry," Marik told him. "I can never repay you for all that you have done for me…Goodbye." He faded away into an ominous purple mist.

"You see," Kagome said in a desperate voice. "If you don't awaken, the good in your brother is going to die…please."

Slowly Odion's eyes began to open, hearing the cries of his Master and the young woman who was next to him.

Kagome gave a small smile when Odion's eyes fully opened.

"Who," Odion began to say.

"No time for pleasantries," Kagome said helping him sit up. "You have to save Marik."

%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

It took all of Odion's strength to stand. But with Kagome helping him, he was able to walk out of the aircraft. They slowly made their way to the elevator inside the Duel Tower.

"Thank you," Odion said softly to Kagome when they made it inside the elevator.

She smiled when he said this. "Believe it or not, I'm just like you Odion," she told him. "I would do anything to protect my family."

Odion nodded in agreement. 'I just hope we're not too late.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The elevator reached the top and opened to the arena that was completely covered with black clouds of the shadow realm.

"MASTER MARIK," Odion screamed. Everyone turned to see him leaning on Kagome for support. "Don't give up."

"It's too late," the evil Marik chuckled.

Odion lifted his arm off Kagome to walk closer to the arena.

Kagome walked back next to Seto and the boys. "What are you trying to accomplish from this?" Seto asked her. He didn't understand how binging Odion will help the situation.

"I don't know," she told him honestly. "But what can it hurt."

"Release my Master," demanded Odion.

"Your Master is almost gone," the evil Marik told him. "This body is now mine and that weakling can't do a thing to stop me." Using the Melinum Rod he pushed Odion into a wall with a psychic blast.

"Odion," a worried Ishizu cried.

Odion willed himself to stand. "Fight the evil within you Master," Odion begged. "We've done it before. We can do it again."

"SILENCE," evil Marik attacked again.

'Okay, I guess it will hurt,' Kagome thought wincing at Odion's obvious pain.

Odion wasn't giving up on his Master, "Remember, you created this evil in you Master. That means you can destroy him."

"ENOUGH," the evil Marik began to attack but was stopped. He started to clutch his head in pain.

"PHARAOH ATTACK ME NOW," the voice of the good Marik cried.

The pharaoh had no choice but to comply. By sacrificing all of his monsters, he was able to summon Ragnarok, now every monster from Yugi's deck including Obelisk and Slifer were able to defeat the Wing Dragon of Ra and the evil Marik.

After the smoke cleared and the lights dimmed, only the good Marik was left standing. "It is over, my pharaoh," declared Marik. He placed his hand over his duel disk, forfeiting the duel to Yugi and the pharaoh.

&%%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The darkness cleared revealing the clear blue sky. "The winner of the Battle City Tournament Championship, Yugi Motto," Kagome announced. 'And the pharaoh,' she thought to herself.

Yugi's friends cheered and ran to congratulated Yami Yugi.

"As the organizer of the Battle City Tournament I should congratulated you, Yugi," Seto announced. "Even if you only won by Marik forfeiting the match."

Kagome shook her head at Seto's comment, 'Should have known he wouldn't have let that little detail go.'

"As the winner you get the rarest card from your opponent," Mokuba reminded Yugi.

"That's right you get all three God cards now," Souta said.

Marik gave the God card, the Millennium Rod, and the Millennium Ring to Yami Yugi and told him that all the souls that were lost in the shadow realm were saved, minus his evil side.

"Alright," Seto announced, interrupting the group who seemed to have forgotten the Kaiba and Higurashi siblings. "The Battle City Tournament is over. If you want a ride home, I suggest you get back on the air craft. Because in one hour, this island will explode."

"WHAT," everyone but Seto, Mokuba, Souta and Kagome screamed.

"Do you really have to blow it up?" Kagome asked Seto after the others were done with their panicked screams.

"Hell yeah," Souta answered for him.

Kagome could only slap her hand to her forehead. She was never going to understand what the attraction was with boys and big explosions.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The Kaiba and Higurashi siblings were all in the detonation room of the tower.

"The air craft is fixed right?" Kagome had to ask before Seto and Mokuba activated the detonation sequence.

Seto nodded reassuring her.

"Let's do it Seto," said Mokuba.

The Kaiba's took off their matching duel monster key cards.

"Detonation sequence began," a robotic voice announced. "Evacuate immediately."

"I'm just guessing this is part of some therapeutic method to help you two move on?" Kagome asked Seto and Mokuba.

Seto smirked at her choice of words, "You can say that."

"We better head out you guys," Mokuba said to everyone.

They all left for the elevator to take them to the underground jet carrier.

Inside was a Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet. Kagome and Souta's jaws dropped at the sight.

Seto chuckled at their expressions. "Ladies first," Seto bowed, gesturing for Kagome to get in first.

%&%&%&&&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&&%%&&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%%&

"Do you think that they made it out?" Tea asked the others.

When the engines on the blimp/aircraft weren't working they had to retreat to the chopper that was sent for Joey's emergency transport.

With the detonation going off in a few short minutes, the Kaiba employees had no choice but to take off.

"Let's hope so," Yami Yugi answered.

The countdown hit zero. A great explosion took out the tower and then the island in almost no time at all.

"Hey what's that?" Joey pointed to the dragon shaped thing coming out of the rubble.

"That's the Blue Eyes White Dragon," Yami Yugi said in amazement.

Seto was piloting the dragon shaped jet with Mokuba, Souta and Kagome in the seat behind him.

The Yugi gang was stumped from seeing the Kaiba 'family' safe from harm.

"Seto," Kagome couldn't help but notice something important. "Why are they on the chopper and not the air craft?"

Seto looked over to see the copper, "Hmm guess it wasn't fixed after all," he said a little too calmly.

"You," Kagome began to say, but couldn't come up the words to describe how infuriated she was at the moment.

However, Joey had no problem coming up with a comeback, "YOU JUST WAIT TILL WE LAND RICH BOY!"

"Sorry guys, we got Kaiba Corp stuff to do," Mokuba told them over the radio transmitter.

"I'll call you later Tea," Kagome added and waved to the chopper.

Seto activated the jets and took off the opposite direction.

"Where are we going anyway?" Souta asked since he was never told.

Kagome purposely didn't tell him because she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Remember all those years ago when we made that sand castle of that theme park," Mokuba told him.

Souta nodded. Slowly realization came into Souta's eyes, "You mean."

Kagome nodded smiling, "That's right, were making a Kaiba Land Amusement Park."

Souta and Mokuba cheered in excitement.

"You know it takes a lot of hard work to make a theme park," Seto told them.

Kagome chuckled at this, "Lucky for you that you got us," she said.

Seto smiled at this. He did have his family to help him. His hand slowly went to his pocket that held a small black box.

%&%&&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&%% %&&%%

By jet, it took little time to land at the new Kaiba Land location. Souta and Mokuba were looking around the grounds and discussing what should go where.

Kagome couldn't stop smiling watching the boys have so much fun. Seto came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, while his hand rested in his pocket. "It looks like you're doing everything you set out to do," she said.

Seto leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "It would have been better if I had actually won the tournament."

She shook her head and nudged him, "Don't act like that. Lord knows, you'll make another tournament. You'll be number one again."

Seto took his hand out of his pocket revealing the black box. "I know, but not until this park is finished. Plus, it would have made this a bit more memorable," he said handing her the box.

Kagome took the box from him wondering what it could be. She opened the box to find a house key. "What's this?"

"It's the key to the Kaiba Mansion…I want you and Souta to move in with us."

Kagome's jaw dropped.

Her mind was loaded with questions and concerns and she began to ramble, "B bu but, I just got settled in my new place. And and we've only been dating about a month, is that long enough to make a decision like this. Plus Souta hasn't even moved in with me yet. And and and what will the public think about your new assistant living with you and and," Seto interrupted her jabbering by kissing her senseless.

"You done freaking out now," he asked amused.

She blinked. "…yes I am."

"So will you move in with me," he asked again.

Kagome looked from Seto to the key then back up to Seto again. "Yes I will." The thought of being with Seto everyday made her giddy. The quartet that was formed so long ago would finally be all together again. "You really are doing what you set out to do."

Seto ran his fingers through her hair, "Everything I've dreamed and more."

**Well the tournaments over, meaning the end of season 3. Hope you all enjoyed the Seto and Kagome fluff. So tell me what you think? Next time: More fluff and more monsters**


	18. Discovery

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Author's Note: So here we are, season four *sigh.* Not gonna lie folks, this is my least favorite season. However, I made a commitment to do this fanfic, so I will do my best to entertain you all, to the best of my ability. Thanks to all of you for the reviews and support. **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (If I did I would have sacked Season Four) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (I humbly respect your decisions in your plot series making) I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. (I really don't) Please don't sue me. (Can't stress this part enough)

Chapter 18: Discovery

It's been one week since the Battle City tournament ended.

When the Kaiba and Higurashi siblings returned from the Kaiba Land Amusement Park construction site they went to Tokyo to talk with Professor Hawkins about Kagome and Souta moving in to the Kaiba Mansion.

Professor Hawkins was delighted to know that the Higurashi siblings were now finding the happiness that they deserved. He approved of Souta moving in with the Kaibas under the condition that they would come visit him when he returned home from an expedition in the Atlantic Ocean.

Kagome went back to her apartment to pack and arranged for her things to be taken to the Kaiba Mansion. Souta did the same at Professor Hawkins house. During the packing she called Tea to tell her the news. Tea was ecstatic that her friend, and wished her nothing but the best.

After a full day of packing, Kagome fulfilled her promise to her brother about visiting the Higurashi Shrine, and began to train him in his spiritual powers.

The first few days were filled with meditation and practicing how to channel Souta's spirit. It made her proud on how quick Souta got the hang of the techniques she was teaching him. 'It would have come in handy in the feudal era.'

By Saturday, Kagome and Souta were fully moved into the Kaiba Mansion. Seto explained how he didn't have staff around full time. They only came by once every two weeks to clean up. So it would only be the four of them.

Mokuba and Souta had joint rooms so that they could visit each other as much as they wanted. Seto and Kagome decided to share a room together.

Although they haven't 'slept' together yet, they liked the thought of waking up next to each other in the morning. Seto was fine with Kagome not being ready to take that step with him yet. After all, he planned on keeping her with him forever. 'No harm in us enjoying just being together,' he thought to himself.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&&%

_Monday_

"In other news, Professor Arthur Hawkins has recovered new evidence of a ten thousand year old lost civilization," the TV news anchor announced.

Kagome looked up from her electronic notepad to see Souta and Mokuba on the couch watching the news in Seto's office at Kaiba Corp. "Wow, that's pretty amazing," she said to the boys who nodded in agreement.

"Hey what was that one lost continent called?" Mokuba asked.

"Atlantis," Kagome answered him.

"Yea that, wouldn't it be weird if that is what he'd found," Mokuba said.

Souta nodded in agreement, "That would be awesome. I bet you ten bucks that it's Atlantis."

"You're on," Mokuba said and shook Souta's hand to seal the deal.

Kagome shook her head at the boy's assumptions, 'What are the odds of that actually happening?'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Suddenly the office phone rang suddenly showing multiple callers. "What in the world," Kagome said aloud. Not many people called this office all at once. "Seto Kaiba's office," she said picking up the phone.

"We must speak with Mr. Kaiba immediately," one of the downstairs operators said.

Kagome handed the phone to Seto who was just as concerned and confused as she was. "Seto Kaiba," he said to the phone. After a few short moments he arose from his desk, "That's impossible," he stated loudly.

"This just in, we just received word that people are reporting giant monsters flying all over Domino City," said the TV anchor. "Wait, to be more specific, they resemble the popular card game, Duel Monsters."

Kagome ran to the window to see for herself what the news was saying. What she saw made her almost drop her notebook.

Almost hundreds, if not more, Duel Monsters were flying or crawling the buildings and streets below. 'Something bad is going on,' she thought to herself. She was just now beginning to sense the strange aura coming from each monster. "They're real," she whispered.

"Sis," Souta was asking her, feeling the same thing she was.

"Kagome," Seto said to get her attention. He just got off the phone with all that wanted to speak with him. "We need to set up a press conference." She nodded.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The boys were taken back to the Mansion by Roland. While Kagome and Seto made their way to a press conference. Once they got there the press asked many questions if their systems were causing the mayhem.

"We've done extensive testing in our holographic simulation systems," Seto said to the press. "We found no evidence of our technology being involved with the Duel Monsters sittings. They are completely unrelated to Kaiba Corp." After making the statement both he and Kagome left in the limo.

Kagome's cell phone went off a few seconds later. "Hello," she answered.

"Kagome please tell me that this is just a cover up," Tea begged on the other end of the line.

"I'm afraid not Tea," she answered. "Whatever's going on, it's got nothing to do with Kaiba Corp."

"So what does this mean," Tea asked.

Kagome looked at Seto who was staring out the window not paying attention to her conversation. "I think…no I know, those duel monsters are real," she said softly.

There was a silence on the Tea's end, "I was afraid you'd say that."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Kaiba Mansion_

"I did what you asked sis," Souta said to Kagome as they walked through the door. She had instructed him before he left Kaiba Corp to create protection sutras.

"Give them to me," she grabbed them as he handed them to her. She placed them on the coffee table in their living room. She placed her hands into the miko prayer stance to transfer her powers to the sutras. The sutras glowed purple for a few moments before going back to normal. Once she was satisfied by this, she gave a few back to Souta. "Place these outside the Mansion. This will make our home invisible to the Duel Monsters." Souta nodded and left out the back door.

Seto and Mokuba sat by quietly as the Higurashi siblings placed the sutras outside. "Do you really think those things will work?" Mokuba asked his brother.

Seto didn't answer him. He looked up the sky to see the monsters simply fly over their home and not lingering like they were moments ago. 'Interesting,' he thought to himself.

Kagome and Souta returned to the front where Seto and Mokuba were standing. "We're safe, for now."

%&&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The next morning Kagome was awoken by her phone going off. It took her a moment to realize that her phone resided on the other side of the bed next to Seto. Gently, she tried to crawl over his body without waking him. When she gripped the cell phone, Seto's eyes opened and he wrapped his arms around her waist trapping her on top of him.

"Go ahead and answer it," he said with a playful smirk.

She rolled her eyes at his antics. "Hello," she answered her cell.

"Well, it's about time you answered," a high pitched girl voice said on the other end.

"Rebecca," Kagome clarified.

"The one and only," Rebecca stated. "Look I'm calling to let you know that me and Gramps are in town because we might have important information regarding all these Duel Monsters running around the city."

Kagome would have been responsive to Rebecca's news if Seto wasn't distracting her. During Rebecca's explanation, he sat up and started kissing her neck. "Wh-what kind of information?" she asked as normal as she could.

"It's hard to explain, you think you could meet us later at the museum?" Rebecca asked.

Kagome mouthed 'quit it,' to Seto, "I'll see if I can get their on my lunch break."

"Okay see you then Kags," Rebecca said as she hung up her phone.

Kagome tossed her phone back on the night stand. She then play hit Seto on his bare shoulder, "Seriously, can't you behave for a few minutes?"

Seto didn't answer and continued by kissing the other side of her neck. He couldn't help but be attracted to her in the morning. 'Especially with that frustrated look on her face,' he thought to himself.

With all of the stuff they had to go through at work yesterday, he wanted to take his mind off things and just focus on the two of them.

Kagome eventually surrendered to his advances and he rolled her over so she was lying on her back. He abounded her neck and started kissing her mouth. Their lips and tongues battled for dominance until Kagome gave in to him, while her hands up and down his bare back.

She learned her first night here that Seto never slept with a shirt on and only wore pajama bottoms, which didn't bother her. 'He's got a nice upper body,' she thought running her hands over six pack.

Last night she wore spagatti strap top and pajama shorts to bed, which drove Seto crazy. He loved looking at her body; her scars included. After the first day she revealed them, she was comfortable with him seeing more of her body.

Seto's hand made his way at the bottom of her top and was slid his hand to touch her flat smooth stomach.

Beep beep beep. The alarm clock startled them both to reality. Seto groaned and lowered his head to the pillow next to Kagome's head.

She chuckled and patted the top of his head, "Come on babe, we got to get to work."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Around lunch time Kagome made her way to the museum. She ran into the Yugi gang and Rebecca on the way in.

Solomon Motto and Professor Hawkins were already inside observing the stone carving that was now covered in some form of crystal ice.

Once the young adults made their presence known Professor Hawkins informed of his suspicions of Yugi being involved with the duel monster sittings.

"As you know I've spent the majority of my career studying the origin of Duel Monsters," Professor Hawkins explained.

Kagome already knew about his studies and she drifted her eyes back to the stone tablet. It was the same one she saw in that vision with Seto and Yugi. The longer she stared the more she began to feel a familiarity to the tablet. 'Where have I seen this before?' she thought to herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Professor Hawkins, "In my latest expedition I believe I have discovered the location of the lost city, Atlantis."

'Oh, the boys are gonna love this,' she thought.

"Atlantis existed long before ancient Egypt," he continued. "What puzzled me was the carvings I saw on the walls." He handed them pictures of the carvings. Each picture resembled a duel monster. "You see, these creatures exited almost ten thousand years ago in the city of Atlantis."

"This can completely re write history, Arthur" said Solomon Motto.

As Yugi sorted through the pictures they noticed one picture showing some of the monsters destroying the city, while other monsters were not.

"So are some monsters are bad and others are good?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know for sure," Professor Hawkins answered. He looked at Kagome, "But I would like to believe so." Kagome smiled at his statement. When she told him of her adventures she told on how not all of the demons she faced were bad which changed his point of view on appearances.

"Nutty Professor," Tristan muttered. This caused him to get kicked by Rebecca and punched by Kagome.

Joey believed the Professor. Why wouldn't Atlantis have existed at one point? The Yugi gang had seen many things in the past that just couldn't be explained.

"Like my puzzle," Yugi suggested.

"Actually," Rebecca interrupted. Kagome rolled her eyes at her tone of voice, 'Here she goes again.' "Are hypotheses suggests that the supernatural experience may have originated in Atlantis."

"Big words for a little kid," Tristan teased.

"Umm guys, she's a college student," Kagome told them.

"WHAT?" the Yugi gang said loudly.

Professor Hawkins smirked with pride when they heard of how intelligent his granddaughter was. "The point is that five thousand years ago the pharaoh was able to save mankind by trapping these monsters," he said "I think the Pharaoh surfacing in the puzzle may mean that he is needed to save mankind again. Unfortunately, this is all I know."

Yugi pulled a necklace with a glowing green gem from pocket to show the Professor. "Could this be a clue?"

The Professor examined the necklace and noticed the similarities of a statue he found in the lost city. He asked Yugi if he could hang on to the necklace, which he agreed to.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Good bye Kagome," Professor Hawkins said hugging her goodbye. He and Rebecca were going to travel back to his lab in America.

Rebecca was hugging a frozen Yugi goodbye and kissing him on the cheek.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the blush that formed on his cheeks. 'So much like the boys,' she thought to herself. She stopped giggling when she saw the irritated look on Tea's face at Rebecca's actions.

"See you Kags." Rebecca waved to Kagome as she got in the cab.

"Bye guys, I got to get back to work," she told them walking back to Kaiba Corp.

%&&%&%&%&%&&&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&% &%&%%

When Kagome returned to Seto's office the boys were still on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Mokuba," she said getting the boys attention. "You owe Souta ten bucks."

**Sorry I couldn't resist the joke. Who else hates alarm clocks right now? I know I do. So what do you guys think? Next time: A new enemy wants revenge…and Seto's soul. **


	19. Revenge

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update today. Memorial Day is a busy day for some people. Anyway, thank you all for your reviews and support. Now on with the show.**

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi…well you know the rest.

Chapter 19: Revenge

The next day was not better than the last for the Kaiba Corporation.

The public and the press were still convinced that it was their fault for the duel monsters that were still around the city.

In addition to the monsters, luminous lights that resembled the northern lights of Alaska filled the sky. Meanwhile, the weather around the globe was chaotic with tornados and floods.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Just tell them that Kaiba Corp isn't responsible," Kagome demanded in her cell phone before hanging up. Since this whole thing started she and Seto had been swamped with nonstop questions from the press.

"Any leads in the investigation?" Seto asked her from his desk.

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing yet Seto, but I already told you about what Professor Hawkins told me."

Seto refused to believe that all this had to do with Atlantis or Egypt or whatever else. 'I can only take so much,' he admitted to himself.

A noise came from her electronic note pad announcing she had a message. Her eyes widened in shock as she read through the message. "Seto, you need to look at the data base," she gave him her notepad. "Someone is buying the shares of Kaiba Corp."

Seto looked at the share sheet, "According to this over half of the company was bought by one person."

Kagome didn't know what to do or say about this. The look of anguish on Seto's face worried her. 'If this person buys more shares they can take control of the whole company.'

"There is only one person who is able to do this," Seto declared. Before he could finish the office phone rang.

Kagome answered, "Seto Kaiba's office."

"Oh my," a giddy voice said on the other line. "When did Kaiba boy get a new assistant? And a pretty one at that." Kagome removed the phone handle away from her ear as if it had violated her in some way. 'That guy's voice is making my skin crawl.'

Seto's telephone screen revealed an older gentleman on the screen with long silver hair and a red work suite. Kagome recognized the man from the profile Seto gave to her, Maximillion Pegasus.

"So it was you," Seto said into the phone that he took away from Kagome.

"That's correct," Pegasus admitted with no regret in his voice. "It looks like we're going to be partners."

Seto literally growled into the phone.

"Don't be so uptight Kaiba boy," Pegasus said. "Maybe you should take a vacation, why not with that young lady behind you."

"I will not let a low life like you take control of my company," Seto yelled.

"Oh relax," Pegasus said in a teasing voice. "I only did it so you can do something for me. Both of our reputations are at stake after all. I think it would boost our public image by dueling each other."

Kagome lifted her eyebrow at this, 'Is he serious?'

"You're out of your mind," Seto said.

"If you don't except, I'll buy the rest of Kaiba Corp and take it apart bit by bit," Pegasus threatened.

Seto's fist tightened on his desk. He did not like the ultimatums that were given to him, but he has no choice, "You got your rematch Pegasus," he said in defeat.

"I thought you would say that," Pegasus said giddily. "I made arrangements for our duel at Duelist Kingdom. Don't forget your Blue Eyes White Dragons."

Seto hung up the phone, angry at having to go back to that God forsaken island where he and Mokuba were almost lost. Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort. 'He promised that he wouldn't duel until the construction for the amusement park was done.'

Seto reached for her hand that she placed on him to keep it there. It calmed him down having her so close. A few moments later he turned to her, "Have them ready the jet."

%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

After making a quick call to the Mansion for Roland to pick up Mokuba and Souta from school and watch them, Seto and Kagome went to the Blue Eyes Jet and made their way to Duelist Kingdom.

"I'll make this quick," Seto reassured Kagome as the island came into sight. Kagome understood his hastiness. 'I don't want to spend too much time here either,' she thought to herself.

Seto exited the jet when it landed helping Kagome out as well. She handed his brief case that held his duel disk and deck.

"I know it's called 'Duelist Kingdom' but isn't the castle a bit of an over kill?" Kagome asked him. Seto chuckled at the question.

They made their way inside and walked down a dreary hall way till they came to a door way that revealed no floor or pathway to the other side of the room.

Seto was now fully annoyed. "Show yourself Pegasus," Seto yelled out.

A maniacal laugh came from the other said of the room. Pegasus came walking down the pathway facing Seto and Kagome.

"You're still just as irritating since the last time I was here," Seto growled.

Pegasus chuckled, "Oh come Kaiba boy, we've been so much together. Where is the love?" He looked over Seto's shoulder to see Kagome standing behind him. "Oh and you've brought your lady friend as well, is she familiar with our tale here in this very castle."

"That's enough," Seto yelled at him. Kagome did already know what happened but doesn't want it to be explained again. "Let's just get this over with."

Pegasus continued to chuckle, "Then let's start the rematch of the century." An arena came down from above the room and platform connected to it and the unfinished hallway.

"Be sure to stay back," Seto whispered to Kagome. He knew what Pegasus was capable of and refused to put her in harm's way. Although she could have handled herself, she nodded at his wishes.

Seto plugged in his duel disk to the arena mainframe so he could duel using it.

"Let's duel," Seto and Pegasus said in union.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome had witnessed many different types of duels before but this one took the cake in strange. Pegasus's Toon themed deck was nothing like she'd seen before. He was even able to copy Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon into a toon. 'Boy, Seto isn't gonna be happy about that.' She was right.

"That toon is a disgrace to the real Blue Eyes." Seto growled.

The duel continued with Pegasus using his ridiculous toon themed monsters. Seto was eventually able to destroy the Toon World magic card leaving Pegasus defenseless.

Kagome couldn't help but cheer in excitement. Seto turned his head to grin at her.

Pegasus looked defeated. He didn't respond to Seto trying to riel him up.

"Should I take your silence as a forfeit?" he asked. However, in the back of his mind, something was irritating Seto since the whole duel started.

Pegasus had been using the same moves that he used when he first dueled him. "What's going on Pegasus?" Seto asked annoyed. "You're not usually this predictable."

Pegasus looked back up smirking at Seto. "I just haven't been myself lately," he said. "Literally," he continued but with a different voice.

Kagome was shocked when 'Pegasus' grabbed his 'face' and ripped it off revealing a younger man with red hair and some type of biker look. 'What in the world is going on?' Kagome thought.

"I've been looking forward to this Kaiba," the young man said.

"Identify yourself," Seto demanded.

"Alistair," he answered. "Now let's duel." He revealed a duel disk that looked much different than the Kaiba Corp issued ones.

'This isn't good,' Kagome thought to herself. This guy, Alistair, went through a lot of trouble to get Seto here. 'What does he want?'

"This magic card is about to change everything," Alistair announced. "The Seal of Orichalcos."

A green circle surrounded the arena putting up a barrier around it. This left Kagome alone on the outside unable to get in.

"Seto," she screamed trying to bang her way in. She tried to purify her way through but to no anvil. 'Whatever this thing is, it's too much for me.'

Seto stared in horror watching Kagome struggle to get to him, "Explain this," he demanded from Alistair.

"It's simple," Alistair said. "We're stuck here until the duels over. And the loser loses his soul for eternity."

Kagome's body began to shake from the information. 'If Seto loses…oh God,' she couldn't fathom the thought. "Why are you doing this?" she yelled at Alistair.

"I'm just messing with a boy who's just as pathetic as Gozaburo," he answered.

"You take that back right now," threatened Seto. He refused to be compared to his bastard step-father. "My family business has nothing to do with you."

Alistair chuckled, "Oh but it has everything to do with me. I represent everyone whose life was ripped apart by your company."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the accusation. The fear she had moments ago melted away into annoyance. 'Oh brother, we have to deal with the same type of speech everyday, thanks to Gozaburo's past actions.'

"Let's get on with this," Alistair announced.

%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Thanks to the power of Orichalcos, every monster on Alistair side of the field gains extra attack points. Plus for every monster that Seto loses came back to Alistair's side of the field.

"You ruined my life Seto Kaiba," Alistair announced. He reached into his back pocket to show a small robot toy. "This is all I have left of my family."

Seto chuckled at this, "You realize that's just an action figure right."

Alistair grew angry at the remark, "This used to belong to my brother."

Kagome's eyes widened with realization. The state that the toy was in, all burnt and broken, plus Alistair's hate for the Kaiba Corporation all added up. "Oh no," she whispered.

"Your father took my brother away from me," accused Alistair. He explained his story on how he and his brother grew up around war. The weapons used during the war were made back when Kaiba Corp created military weapons. Alistair's brother was taken by the enemy and he blamed Gozaburo for making it happen. Shortly afterwards he met a mysterious man that promised him destroy the one responsible for his loss. "Your father did this to me," he continued to say. "Now you run his empire and now it's your fault too. You will pay by giving up your soul."

"You can't be serious," Kagome yelled. "How is any of this Seto's fault? Gozaburo was a greedy bastard who is now burning in hell for the things he's done. How is punishing Seto gonna justify what's been done to you?"

Seto and Alistair were shocked by Kagome's outburst. Her temper had even Alistair a little scared. "Wh-what do you know about it?"

"I know because I and Seto know what it's like to have family taken away forever," she admitted.

"That's enough Kagome," Seto told her. He didn't want to reveal anymore personal business with this nut case. "What my stepfather did was wrong," he admitted to Alistair. "But I don't really care for the way you got me here threatening my company."

The duel continued with Alistair by taking away Seto's trap cards. However, it didn't stop Seto from summoning two of his Blue Eyes White Dragon in his next turn. 'My Blue Eyes hasn't let me down before.'

Unfortunately, Alistair destroyed the dragons using a magic card and then resurrected both of the Blue Eyes Dragons to his side of the field.

'Uh oh, that man just signed his death certificate,' Kagome thought. Nobody touches Seto's Blue Eyes. "Don't give up Seto," she cried form the side lines.

Seto remained quiet for several moments. It didn't look like he could hear Kagome's cries. She then felt a strange new aura surrounding Seto's deck. 'What is that?' she thought.

Seto came back to his senses and drew the card with the strange aura. He started at the card confused by the card that he'd never seen before. 'Play the card,' a strange voice told him.

"Now I play, The Fang of Critias," Seto announced.

Both Alistair and Kagome were surprised when Seto summoned this new dragon. Combining the dragon with his Crush Card and attaching Alistair's life points directly. But thanks to Alistair's face down magic card both opponents lost all of their life points, making the duel an official draw.

Seto and Alistair both flew back form the arena. Kagome immediately went to Seto's side. 'He still has his soul.'

"This isn't over Kaiba," Alistair yelled from the shadows.

Seto arose from the ground seemingly unaffected by what had just happened. He stared down at this new dragon card. For some reason the way Seto stared at this new dragon card irritated Kagome, 'Wait, why would I be jealous of Seto using another dragon card?' "Are you alright?" she asked him.

Seto nodded, "Let's go"

Leaving the same way they came they searched the grounds to see where Alistair was hiding. But he was nowhere to be found, not even Kagome could sense where he was. "What if he comes back?" Kagome asked worried.

Seto turned around and placed his hand on her cheek, "Don't worry my beloved blue eyes, I won't let him hurt you. I promise." The thought of Kagome losing her soul like he and Mokuba frightened him.

He didn't understand that it wasn't herself she was worried about. She was worried about Seto's soul.

They both returned to the jet where Kagome discovered an email from Kaiba Corp. "They need you back."

"That doesn't matter right now," he told her typing in the coordinates to the Industrial Illusions headquarters. "We need to find the real Pegasus. I still want answers."

Kagome nodded in understanding. There was still one pressing matter that needed fixing. Alistair wouldn't have had enough money to buy the shares of Kaiba Corp; so who was the one buying them?

**Dun Dun Dun. Does anyone else get a little weirded out by the English dubbed Pegasus voice? Not to mention his toon themed deck makes it seem like something from 'Who Framed Rodger Rabbit.' Next time: The Dark Power is reviled and more Kagome and Seto fluff. **

**Till then my readers**


	20. Answers and Closeness

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Authors Note: Just so you folks know, I'm starting summer class this week so you may have to deal with a chapter being uploaded once every few days. Anyway, thank you to all of my readers for all of your support. Now on with the show. **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (Yep yep yep) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (Yep yep yep) I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. (Nope nope nope) Please don't sue me. (Please please please)

Chapter 20: Answers and Closeness

"I can't get through to the Industrial Illusions," Kagome told Seto after hanging up her cell phone.

The jet was about half way to its destination, "I had a feeling that might happen," Seto admitted. "Whoever Alistair is working for has already gotten to Pegasus."

"So they'll be expecting us," she concluded.

"Yes they will, but you know me," he said looking at The Fang of Critias card. "I'm always one step ahead."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

A half hour later the jet arrived in front of Industrial Illusion headquarters. Seto and Kagome exited the jet and made their way inside the building. They were surprised to find Yugi and the gang inside with Joey on his knees with a defeated look on his face.

"Oh great," Seto muttered under his breath.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked.

Her question wasn't answered but later Duke entered the room along with Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood.

"Where is Pegasus?" Seto asked Yugi.

Yugi shook his head, "We were too late."

Tristan explained how Mai Valentine trapped Pegasus in the Seal of Orichalcos and lost his soul. Also, how she almost took Joey soul as well.

Kagome then explained to them how they were tricked to going to Duelist Kingdom and how Seto almost lost his soul to Alistair.

"Whoever captured Pegasus is trying to take over my company," Seto said. "And that is unacceptable."

Yami Yugi pulled a duel monster card that had a picture of a key out of his pocket, the one Pegasus gave him before he disappeared. "Maybe this will give us some answers."

"Wait, there was one door that wouldn't open when I tried to override the locks," Duke explained.

"Take us their now," demanded Seto.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&& %&%&%

Duke led the group to the office that had the lock door inside.

Yami Yugi then swiped the 'key' duel monster card on the card swipe next to the door. Yugi and the gang were a little too freaked out to enter the room. Seto stepped in first followed by Kagome, who didn't sense any danger in the room.

"Quick lock the door and run," Joey whispered loudly. Tea smacked his arm.

The lights in the room came on to reveal Duel Monster Toon statues including Toon World.

"That's disturbing," Kagome said to no one in particular.

Suddenly, a hologram of Pegasus appeared in front of the group. "Yugi boy, if you are hearing this then that means that the gentleman who are after my soul succeeded," the hologram Pegasus explained. "Please listen closely, it all began when a mysterious man began buying out my company."

Seto and Kagome looked at each other when they heard that. Then they started back at the hologram Pegasus.

"This individual possesses a power greater than anything I had ever witnessed before. His name is Dartz. He wants to use my game to destroy the world. His plan is to unleash a terrifying beast known as the Great Leviathan which devours the souls of both human and monster. If he succeeds a darkness will be unleashed that has been in dormant for ten thousand years. He must be stopped and the key to do so is in this room. I created a card just for you, that's hidden where one finds extra cards."

Everyone looked around the room searching for what the clue meant. Yugi found and pointed out the Pot of Greed statue. Tristan retrieved the card inside and revealed the blank card.

"Time is running out Yugi boy," the hologram Pegasus said before bursting into nothing ness.

"Why would Mai join a group to destroy the world?" Joey asked

"Maybe Pegasus is making this all up to distract me while he takes over Kaiba Corp," Seto concluded. Kagome rolled her eyes at his statement.

"There is more going on here then you know," Yami Yugi said while he pulled out his newly required dragon card the Eye of Timaeus. Joey followed Yugi's example and showed Seto his new dragon cared The Claw of Hermos.

Seto's eyes widened and he pulled out his new Fang of Critias. This caused all three cards to glow white.

"I think the only way to stop the Great Leviathan is to use these," Yami Yugi guessed. "Trust your instincts Kaiba, and join us. It is said, that only three great warriors chosen by fate are able to release these dragons."

The last sentence ticked Seto off, "I make my own fate, not some fairy tale."

Kagome decided to intervene, "You can choose your own fate Seto," she told him. Inside she thought, 'and legends guide those who are on dangerous paths.'

"Be reasonable Kaiba," Yami Yugi said.

Seto smirked at Yugi's begging, "Sorry, I don't do the teamwork thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a company to run." Seto walked away with Kagome following close behind him.

They were almost out the front door when Kagome finally said, "I know you don't fully believe what's going on Seto, but not believing won't protect you, Mokuba, or me."

If Seto heard her or not she didn't know, since he didn't respond to her comment. They both went back to the jet and headed back to Kaiba Corp.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

When they returned back to Kaiba Corp they worked for a few more hours before going back to the mansion.

Kagome was taking a break from working and was in the living room reading a book when her cell phone rang, "Hello."

There was a sniffle at the other end of the line, "Kagome."

"Rebecca," she said with a worried tone. It took a lot for Rebecca to cry, which meant something was wrong.

"He's gone," Rebecca cried into the phone. "They took my grandfather… and blew up his lab."

Kagome sat up abandoning her book, "Calm down hun," trying to sooth the crying girl. "Do you know who took him or did they leave a note or message or something?" She had to get all of the information she could of who kidnapped Professor Hawkins.

"Yes, but the message was for Yugi by someone named Raphael." she whimpered.

Kagome sat up and began to pace. "Ok, I'll see what I can do about finding the Professor here. Are you by yourself?"

"No, Yugi and the others are with me. I'm using Tea's cell phone."

Kagome nodded in relief that Rebecca was safe and with trusting people. "Good, could you hand the phone to Tea, please."

There was a shuffling on the other end. "Hey Kagome, don't worry we'll take good care of Rebecca."

"Thanks Tea," she said to her friend. "I'll get Seto to use his resources to look into the kidnapping."

"Good idea," said Tea.

"You guys be careful," she warned Tea, "If this has anything to do with Dartz something bad might happen.

"We will," Tea reassured. They both exchanged a goodbye. Kagome ran straight upstairs to Seto's office where he continued to work.

She busted through the doors and made a bee line to the front of his desk. Seto was shocked by her dramatic entrance. "Kagome, what."

She immediately interrupted him. "Professor Hawkins was kidnapped and they blew up his research lab too. There is a good chance it was Dartz."

Seto didn't need any more of an explanation. He went to his phone and began to contact his private investigation team. Kagome turned around and made her way to the hallway, "Where are you going?" he asked.

She slowly turned her head to look at him. "I have to tell Souta." He nodded in understanding and he hatted that she was the one to have to break the news to her brother.

%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

It came to no surprise to the older siblings that the news of Professor Hawkins kidnapping upset the boys. It upset Souta most of all, he ran straight to his room and locked the door refusing to come out. It took Kagome an hour to convince him to finally unlock the door and exit the room.

They went back to Seto's office to hear any news on Professor Hawkins. Souta was on the couch with Kagome leaning on her shoulder. She had her arm wrapped around him rubbing his back in a smoothing motion. Mokuba was on the floor trying to keep his mind occupied and get some homework done. Seto tried to do the same thing with his work but glanced at his office phone every so often willing it to ring with some news.

It was an hour later that night Kagome's phone went off again, "Hello."

"Kagome Grandpa's safe." Rebecca cried into the phone with joy.

Kagome sighed in relief by the news. 'They found him' she mouthed to Seto who nodded and went to call off the search. Souta and Mokuba were so happy they jumped up around hugging each other.

"That's good Rebecca, is he alright?" Kagome asked smiling at the boy's silliness.

"He's alright but he's tired. He's asleep now," she told her.

"Alright, make sure that he calls me tomorrow okay," she ordered the girl. They said their goodbyes and she hung up her phone. "He's okay. He's resting now," she told the boys.

Souta stopped jumping around to look at his sister. "I'm glad…he's okay. I was…scarred," he said short of breath.

Kagome smiled at his reaction gave him a small hug. "I was scarred too," she admitted. She released him from the hug. "Alright you two, it's late and you both got school." They both nodded and walked out saying their goodnight to their siblings.

Kagome collapsed back onto the couch. Seto got up from his desk to sit on the couch next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "You should get some rest too," he told her. "It's been a long day."

She shook her head, "I've been through worse," she admitted. She lowered her head to his shoulder. "What about you? You've had a long day too."

Seto smirked, "Like you said, 'I've been through worse.'"

She nodded. "Would you mind coming to bed with me," she asked. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course," Seto agreed. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he didn't want to be alone either. The possibility of losing the company, dueling with Alistair and finding out about this Dartz character took a lot of energy out of him.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

They both laid down in bed together, neither of them being able to fall asleep. So they just held each other while staring just looking into each other's eyes. Kagome was the first to break the silence.

"When you were stuck in the Seal of Orichalcos, I've never been so scared in my life," she admitted.

Seto took his hand to brush her shoulder, "I could tell," he said.

His touch was comforting to her. "Seto…will you do something for me."

He nodded, "Anything."

She took a deep breath before making her request, "Make love to me."

Seto's hand froze on her shoulder. He was slightly baffled by her request, "Are…are you sure?" he had to ask.

She nodded before kissing his hand that was on her shoulder. "I could have lost you today…I love you Seto…and I want you to make me yours."

Seto slowly made his way on top of her and began to kiss her. He had been yearning for her too after that duel with Alistair. He loved Kagome with all of his heart and soul but he didn't understand the intensity of his feelings until today.

His kisses were so tender and sweet that her heart couldn't stop fluttering.

Seto thought of many different ways of making love to his beloved blue eyes since their first date together, that he didn't even know where to begin. He released his lover's lips to stare into her eyes. He lowered his forehead to hers and whispered "I love you Kagome."

She smiled at him, "I love you Seto."

For the rest of the night Seto and Kagome worshiped each other's bodies till the sun rose early the next morning.

**There you have it folks. The moment that most of you have been waiting for since this fanfic started. I know I have. Next time: The morning after and Alistair's re match.**


	21. Trouble in the Sky

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Authors Note: Hey folks, I managed to finish this before I have to go on the daring expedition some people call summer courses. Anywho, thank you all for your support. Now on with the show.**

Disclaimer: (I can't argue this enough) I OWN NOTHING! MAKE NO PROFIT! PLEASE NO SUE! Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Chapter 21: Trouble in the Sky

Seto was the first to awaken the next morning. He looked down to see Kagome cuddled up next to him still sound asleep. The sheet from the bed barley covered the lower half of her naked body. He grabbed a bundle of the sheet to cover up her top half. She subconsciously clings to the sheet and its warmth, which caused him to smirk.

There were no words to describe how their last night love making was. Every touch, caress and kiss drove them both over the edge again and again. It was clear to him that he would never tire of his beloved blue eyes. 'I don't think I'll ever want to stop wanting her,' he thought to himself.

He didn't know how long he spent just laying their holding her and watching her sleep. It wasn't long enough for him but the alarm clock had thought it was and went off.

Kagome groaned from the irritating beeping that was coming from the evil machine that awoke her from the amazing dream. She dreamt that she and Seto finally showed how much they loved each other. It only took a few moments later for her to realize her nakedness and the soreness that was coming from the lower half of her body. 'It wasn't a dream,' she thought to herself forming a smile.

Seto reached and turned off the alarm. He came back to snuggle next to her and kissed her forehead then her lips, "Come on beloved, we got to get up."

Kagome shook her head gripping tighter to Seto to keep him from moving, "Can't we just take a sick day today?"

Seto couldn't help but chuckle, "As tempting as that is, we can't afford to do that."

As much as she hated to admit it he was right. They still needed with the share buying at Kaiba Corp. Reluctantly she started to get up but not before kissing Seto on the lips. However, she made the mistake of standing up to fast which revealed the after effects from last night's activities.

She caught herself on the bed before her legs gave out. Seto was by her side in an instant. "What's wrong?"

She tried standing again, "Just a little…sore."

This caused Seto to smirk, "Really?" he said glowing with male pride.

She smacked him in the shoulder for the smug look he was giving her. "Yes really. I'll just take a warm bath to sooth my muscles."

This intrigued Seto, "Alone?"

She stood up from the bed with a playful look on her face, "Not exactly," she said looking back at him tilting her head for him to follow her, which he gladly did.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&&%

They both arrived an hour late for work. 'It was worth it,' thought Seto happily.

As much as he wanted to stay on the high of their love making, he and Kagome needed to get back into work mode. Although, he couldn't help but give her a playful smile a few times which she responded with a small blush.

Besides, today was no different than yesterday and the day before. The press continuously kept calling them on the Duel Monsters around the city and someone still buying shares of Kaiba Corp.

"Have our people been tracing the transactions of the Kaiba Corp shares?" Seto asked her after working for a few hours in the office.

"They have been Seto, but the person buying them is pretty good at hiding their tracks," she told him.

This irritated Seto, despite what they heard in the Industrial Illusions he still thought Pegasus was behind this. 'Then again, Alistair could be behind this as well,' thought Seto.

The office phone rang and Kagome answered, "Seto Kaiba's office."

"I have a Mister Wheeler on hold for Mr. Kaiba," the lady in the downstairs front desk told her.

Kagome was confused about why Joey was calling Seto, at his office of all places. She turned to look at Seto, who of course heard who the caller was and raised his eyebrow in question. Kagome wasn't sure how to answer until Seto waved his hand in a 'whatever' motion. "Put him through," she said before setting the phone on speaker.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"Seriously he accepted the call?" Tea said in the back ground.

"Hello…Kaiba," the only thing that could be seen on the phone view screen was Joey's eye.

Kagome sweat dropped at this, "Umm…Joey, try stepping back a bit," she advised.

"What do you want Wheeler?" he demanded once Joey stepped back revealing Yami Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Duke as well.

"Well we found some clues about those biker punks," Joey informed him. "We'll be more than happy to tell you about it…if you give us a lift to Florida."

Kagome wasn't surprised by their destination. Professor Hawkins did station his research from the Atlantic Ocean there. Since his lab was destroyed, it would be the only other place to get answers.

"So what's it goanna be," Joey said anxiously, "Those punks challenged Yugi to a duel and he lost his soul." Tristan started to strangle Joey for blowing such a big secret to Seto.

Kagome gasped at the news, 'Yugi soul is…gone.'

Her gazed turned to Seto whose hand started to shake. This made her eyes widen, she had completely over looked the one piece of information that made Seto very angry, 'Oh snap.'

"YUGI LOST!" Seto yelled out of his chair. "HE ALLOWED FOR HIS TITLE TO TAKEN BY SOME NOBODY DUELIST!" His anger not only scarred the Yugi less gang but Kagome as well. She took about two steps back to give him room to rant.

"Hold on Kaiba," Yami Yugi tried to explain his side.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACEE TO THE GAME OF DUEL MONSTERS!" Seto yelled before hanging up the phone.

Kagome came back next to Seto once he calmed down a little. "Seto, are you okay?" she asked while putting her hand on his shoulder.

Seto from a frown to a slow firming smirk, "I'm fine," he raised his head to look at her, "It's just one more reason."

She didn't have to ask what reason he meant. He was referring a reason to take down those biker thugs.

"Kagome, have the KC1 plane ready," he told her. "We're heading to Florida."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Later that day, Seto and Kagome boarded the KC1 plane in order to get down to Florida. Since it was a Friday, Mokuba and Souta were also able to go with them.

"Do you think it's true?" Mokuba asked his older brother who was sitting across from him next to Kagome. Kagome told the boys why they had to leave to Florida so suddenly, sparring none of the details. "Did Yugi really lose his soul?"

"If it is, it doesn't matter," Seto said. This caused Kagome to raise her eyebrow at him. After that big outburst earlier that day, she highly doubted he meant it. "We have more important things to do." He wanted nothing more than to have Alistair pay for what he tried to do to him.

"Hey look," Souta said pointing out the window with a not so happy look on his face. Everyone got up from their seats to look out the windows. The sky showed the colorful 'Northern Lights' surrounded by gray clouds. Something about those lights made Kagome nervous and judging by the look on Souta's face he felt the same way.

"What does it mean?" Mokuba asked.

Seto was the one who answered, "I don't know but I don't like it."

The speakers then crackled so that the pilot could speak to the passengers, "Attention, we will be experiencing some turbulence. Please fasten your seatbelts."

Kagome walked over to her seat that was next to Seto, "Should we really fly into those lights?" she asked him.

Seto sat back down on his seat, "If they don't disappear in a few minutes I'll have them change course," he assured her.

Suddenly, the lights on the plane began to flicker on and off until they eventually just stayed off.

"Maybe you should do that now," Mokuba suggested.

Seto didn't hesitate to do so. He grabbed his communication collar, "Capitan do you read me?" he spoke into the communicator. No one responded.

'That's not good,' Kagome thought. Souta got up from his spot to sit next to his sister.

"Capitan come in," Seto tried again. Still, no answer.

"I'll go look," Mokuba said getting up and running to the front of the plane. Seto and Kagome followed him. Souta still stayed close to his sister's side.

That's when they noticed something strange.

"Where is everybody?" Souta asked anyone who was listening about the lack of flight attendance.

His answer came from somewhere unexpected, "Sorry everyone," the pilot announced. "But this is a private party now," he said before laughing maniacally.

Seto and Kagome looked at each other with recognition on their face. They both knew who just spoke and who was flying the plane, "Alistair," Seto announced.

"We have some unfinished business, Kaiba," Alistair addressed.

Mokuba and Seto started to step closer to their siblings. Seto and Kagome explained who Alistair was when they came back from visiting Duelist Kingdom. They knew what exactly what he was capable of.

"Show yourself Alistair," demanded Seto.

"If he's on the announcements then he's got to be in the cockpit" Kagome told Seto.

Seto ran straight to the cockpit with Kagome and the boys following behind them.

When they reached the cockpit, they saw that no one was there. Even Kagome couldn't sense him. They looked at the controls to see the plane was on auto pilot.

"What did he do with everyone?" Souta asked.

"I don't know," Kagome answered. "But it can't be good."

"You don't get it do you?" Alistair announced from the speaker system again. "Your crew was just an illusion."

Kagome's eyes widened when she heard this. This power that the Orichalcos has was so strong that it's even able to fool her priestess powers.

"Where are you hiding you coward?" Seto yelled. He walked out of the cockpit and began to search the plane. Kagome and the boys followed closely behind them. Kagome turned to the boys and ordered them to stay behind her. They nodded in understanding.

"You're getting warmer," Alistair mocked when they were in the meeting room in the center of the plane.

"No more games," Seto demanded.

The lights flicked back on and Alistair turned in one of the meeting chairs to reveal himself.

"Didn't I take care of you already?" Seto said annoyed.

Alistair chuckled, "That's not how I remember it. If I remember correctly, I beat you."

Seto was getting angrier now, they both knew that their duel had been a draw at Duelist Kingdom.

"What do you say we have a rematch?" suggested Alistair. "I still have a score to settle with you."

Mokuba was getting annoyed at this guy too, "Seto and Kagome told me everything," he yelled at Alistair. "My brother was not responsible for what our stepfather did to you."

Alistair glared at Mokuba as he rose from his seat. "Try telling that to my brother, kid."

"If I give you this rematch, will you get out of my life? Cause I'm sick of this," Seto proposed. He began to take a step toward Alistair till someone grabbed his arm. He turned his head to see Kagome with a desperate look in her eye.

"Don't," she softly pleaded with teary eyes. 'I don't know if I can handle seeing him duel with his soul on the line again.'

Seto grabbed her hand to loosen her grip on his arm. He kissed her knuckles, "I'll be fine," he promised her.

"Seto no," Mokuba cried.

"Don't do it," Souta begged.

Seto ignored their cries, "You want a duel you got it," he activated a button that caused the meeting table and chairs to sink to the floor. He activated his duel disk ready to take Alistair down.

Alistair activated his own duel disk, "Your soul is mine."

"Let's duel," they said simultaneously.

The second Alistair played The Seal of Orichalcos, Kagome grabbed the boys and tried to shield them with her body and a barrier. The pressure of the Orichalcos power was enough to break her barrier and threw them back. The boys hit the floor and Kagome hit her head on the stairs, that lead to the cockpit, and blacked out.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome woke up wincing from the pain that was in the back of her head. She looked up to see Seto and Alistair gone. Looking left and right there was no sign of them, until she looked up.

Somehow the seal of Orichalcos moved Seto and Alistair above the plane and took out part of the plane ceiling.

She looked down to see the boys waking up from the blast. "Are you two alright?" she asked. They both groaned but nodded just the same. She continued to look up to see if she could watch the duel continue but some purple smoke was blocking their view.

Suddenly, the plane began shaking off course. "Oh what now?" she groaned.

"The autopilots down," Mokuba explained what was happening. They all ran to the cockpit and to the controls to see that he was correct.

"Turn on," Kagome commanded the voice activation system. That too was shut down. "Damn it."

Mokuba sat down in the pilot chair putting on the head set. Luckily Seto trained him how to work the radio. "Mayday, this is KC1 requesting assistance," he tried to contact anyone who can help them. "We have lost control. Repeat. We have lost control."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Meanwhile the duel above the KC1 took a strange turn for Seto. Using the power of the Orichalcos, Alistair showed him exactly how Gozaburo's weapons did to him and his friends. Showing how they had to steal in order to get food and how their safe place was destroyed one day by tanks killing most of Alistair's friends.

"This trick won't work on me," Seto yelled at Alistair.

Alistair chuckled at Seto's naive, "Still believe this isn't real. That'll cost you Kaiba."

"We'll see," Seto retorted. By summoning his XYZ Dragon Cannon he was able to destroy all of Alistair's tank monsters and erasing the illusion.

Alistair wasn't fazed by this and ranted how once this duel was over the power of the Orichalcos will change everything.

Seto was distracted from the rant by the planes turbulence.

"Oh don't worry Kaiba," Alistair reassured him. "You have more important things to worry about then a plane crashing…like losing your soul."

Seto's eyes widened when he heard the word crashing, 'No.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Isn't their anything you can do?" Souta asked Mokuba who was trying to still work the radio and controls.

"I'm trying everything I know," Mokuba told him.

Kagome felt so helpless about not knowing what to do. All she could do was watch Mokuba call for help continuously to now anvil. 'Wait…call.'

She reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone and dialed the only number she could think of to help. She looked out the window to see the plane heading straight for a mountain top. "Come on, pick up," she begged.

"This is Roland," he answered on his cell phone.

"Roland, oh thank God," Kagome said in relief. "KC1 has no flight crew and the autopilot is down we need someone to tell us how to fly a plane NOW," she demanded in the phone.

"Yes ma'am," Roland scared of her outburst and situation.

She put the phone on speaker phone so that Mokuba could hear what to do.

Step by step, another pilot at Kaiba Corp explained to them how to work the plane and get it back on course. Mokuba pulled back the controls as far up as he could. Kagome and Souta also tried to grab the controls and pull it up. With their combined strength they were able to avoid collusion with the mountain.

"We did it," Mokuba and Souta yelled together. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Good job," the pilot told them. "Now re-activate the autopilot."

Mokuba followed the instructions and sat back in relief. "Let's go tell my brother we're safe."

Kagome nodded and they all ran back to the meeting room.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Seto we were able to…What the hell is that?" she said looking up at the biggest machine duel monster she had ever seen. The boys looked up to see what she was talking about and their jaws dropped in amazement. Even Seto was staring amazed at the duel monster card before him.

Alistair explained how his war machine was the most powerful machine card in all of duel monsters. Also, how it was inspired by his little brothers action figure 'Dinadude.' To make matters worse the card produces a robot token with each passing turn.

"You think your toy can scare me?" Seto asked Alistair once he snapped out of his daze.

Alistair ranted on how his strategy was perfect and how there was nothing Seto could do to stop him. "Air fortress fire," he commanded his monster.

Seto was able to save his life points using a trap card but they were still brought down to a final hundred points.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

After the attack the Kaiba Corp rescue team finally arrived. Kagome and the boys have never been happier to see Roland in their lives.

Alistair wasn't as thrilled. He screamed in anger fuelled with the power of the Orichalcos that damaged the plane causing the windows inside to shatter and the air pressure to suck out of the windows.

All Kagome and the boys could do was hang on to the plane walls for their lives.

Meanwhile the plane dived into the clouds shielding them from the rescue team.

This didn't put a stop to the duel. Using a magic card Seto was able to summon his Blue Eyes White Dragon. With both monsters at equal strength, he attacked the air fortress to try and destroy it. However, it didn't work thanks to the cards special ability.

"Soon everyone like you will be erased from this world," Alistair declared.

"I thought you hated violence," Seto asked Alistair.

"Trust me I do," he answered.

Seto smirked, "You're lying," he told Alistair. "Because from what I can tell, you and your group plan to destroy everyone who doesn't believe in the same ideas that you do." This stumped Alistair.

Kagome winced at Seto's harshness. 'The truth hurts.'

"As long as people like you exist the world will crumble," Alistair yelled.

Seto then asked a difficult question, "What if your brother was still at your side, would you still try to wipe out mankind? Even if it meant hurting him?"

Alistair was shocked and angered by the question. "IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S GONE."

That's when Kagome finally snapped from Alistair's bitterness, "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ," everyone stared at her. "IT'S OBVIOUS WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON, ALISTAIR. YOU FEEL GUILTY THAT YOU DIDN'T PROTECT YOUR BROTHER AND NOW YOU ARE TRYING TO BLAME SOMEONE FOR YOUR FAILURE."

Seto smirked with pride at her statement. He thought the same thing since facing Alistair the first time since Duelist Kingdom.

Alistair stared back at Seto in anger, "You're. Going. Down." He ordered his monster to destroy the Blue Eyes White Dragon. However, he had forgotten about the face down card Seto had on the field that protected and strengthen his dragon destroying Alistair's monster.

Alistair wasn't worried about this. The Seal of Orichalcos would steal all their souls in the end.

Then Mokuba spoke, "Alistair you have to stop this, what would your brother say if he saw you like this?" he asked.

Souta nodded at this, "You let your brother down, and it's okay to be mad about that," he reassured Alistair.

Alistair looked at the two young boys that reminded him so much of his little brother Mikey. "Well you and that girl are about to let your brothers down," he told them. "You can't save them."

"Try me," Seto challenged. "Just give me one turn and I'll save my family."

Alistair agreed to the terms and ended his turn.

"Come on Seto," Kagome prayed he draws what he needed.

Her prayers were answered when Seto drew The Fang of Critias. By fusing that with the Blue Eyes White Dragon he created a monster so powerful that it destroyed all of Alistair's remaining monsters and reducing his life points to zero.

"Sis, that Orichalcos is gonna take Alistair's soul," Souta warned his sister. "Can't we stop it?"

Kagome shook her head no. She wanted to stop it but she honestly didn't have the power to do so.

The Seal of Orichalcos was about to steal Alistair's soul when he stared at Mokuba with a dazed look, "Mikey" he handed the action figure to Mokuba and aloud the seal to take his soul.

Kagome ran to check is pulse and sense the condition of hi soul. The pulse was normal but his soul was gone. She turned to look at Seto, "He's gone."

He looked at Alistair with an unreadable expression before he looked back at Kagome, "You and the boys stay here," he ordered while he ran to the cockpit.

Kagome watched as Seto left and went back to Alistair she turned his body so that he was on his back. To the untrained eye, he looked as if he was only sleeping. Kagome got a little teary eyed for the poor guy. Whatever negative feelings she held for Alistair, no one deserved to have their soul stolen for them. 'I know that better than anyone.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Seto ran into the pilot chair trying to regain control of the plane. "I won't let my family get hurt no matter what," He said aloud while trying to pull the controls back. "I. Won't. Give. Up." He failed to notice that his deck, more specifically one card began to glow.

Close by both Yami Yugi and Joey's cards did the same thing.

The three Legendary Dragons: Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos appeared in the sky and guided the plane safely to the ground.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Isn't that one of Kaiba's plans?" Tea asked her friends.

The planes door opened to reveal Seto carrying Alistair in his arms. Kagome was behind him along with Mokuba and Souta.

"Kaiba?" Yami Yugi said surprised.

"Oh great, this day just keeps getting better," Seto groaned as he jumped off the plane. Not even bother waiting for the emergency slide.

Kagome and the boys slid down to meet the others.

"Oh thank God," Souta collapsed on the ground. "Land." Mokuba followed the example and seriously considered kissing the dirt.

Kagome explained to the others about all that happened on the plane.

"Seto, you must join us. We can't do this without you, it is your destiny," Yami Yugi begged.

Seto groaned at the speech, "How many times must you use that word 'destiny' on me?" he asked causing the Yugi gang to sigh in defeat.

The rescue teams were finally able to locate them and landed close by the plane. "Mr. Kaiba," Roland ran to them, "Is anyone hurt?"

For the second time that day Kagome was happy to hear from Roland. "We're all fine," she confirmed.

Roland sighed in relief but still had a look of anguish on his face. "Sir, I have terrible news."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Back in Domino City_

"Master, we just confirmed in our business division that you are now the owner of the Kaiba Corporation."

Dartz rose from his chair smirking "Excellent."

**OMG that was the longest chapter I've done to date. I couldn't find a good place to cut the chapter without the result of a lame cliff hanger instead of a more interesting one, so this was the result. So tell me what you think of it. Next time: A lot of bad news **

**Till then my readers.**


	22. Bad News Keeps On Coming

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Authors Note: To my reviewers;**

**TsukiyoTenshi: To be honest, I did too. **

**riri: Your request has been granted**

**sverhei: I know, poor guys. **

**MangaGrl2665: Thanks and I agree. I do appreciate the criticism; in fact I welcome it, if it's good or bad. As much as I want to identify this as an angst story, I can only put two genres classifications on the story. I wanted people to know there is romance in here, despite all the angst in the series, so I picked Family and Romance. **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (All of them) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (All of it) I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. (Nothing) Please don't sue me. (Pleeeeaaassse)

Chapter 22: Bad News Keeps On Coming

Seto, Kagome, Mokuba, and Souta were sitting on one side of the rescue chopper. While Yami Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and the unconscious Alistair and Rex Raptor were all sitting on the other side when Roland told them devastating news.

"The entire company…is now owned by Dartz," Mokuba said sadly. No one told him or Souta about the shares being bought.

"How is that possible?" Tea asked.

"They must have hacked into our accounts," Seto concluded. His eyes were closed trying his best not to punch anything out of anger at what has happened to his company. "Only a powerful organization is able to do such a thing."

Kagome didn't know what to say. What words could be said that could make someone who lost everything that they have achieved, feel better. All she could do was put her hand over Seto's clenched fist.

"Mr. Kaiba," Roland began to speak.

"I'm not your boss anymore Roland," Seto said in defeat.

Mokuba and Souta could only look at Seto with worry. They haven't seen Seto give up before and it began to scare them.

"I will remain by your side until the company is yours again, sir," Roland promised.

"We all will," Kagome told him.

Seto looked up at her and formed a small smile.

"We got to get to the museum and decipher the ruins that Professor Hawkins discovered," Yami Yugi said.

"My research team is already there," Seto told him.

"Mr. Kaiba," said the pilot, "We got an emergency call."

Roland handed Seto his brief case that had his laptop inside. He flipped the computer on to show one of his employees from the research team on the other end.

"Sir, we're ready to upload the undersea ruins," one of the researchers informed them.

"So you made your team get their first," Joey said understanding what Seto was up to.

"We thought we should go ahead translate the ruins before Dartz destroy that lab too," Kagome explained.

The data was transferring to the laptop until someone came up behind the researcher and attacked him from behind.

Everyone could only watch as the man was beaten before the screen turned black. "It's them," Yami Yugi announced.

"We got what we needed," said Seto to Kagome. She nodded and called Rebecca.

"What's up Kags?" Rebecca answered the cell.

"We got the images you needed from the museum," Kagome told her.

Without needing an explanation Rebecca turned on her laptop from inside the trailer. "Go ahead and send them to us. My Grandfather will look them over."

Seto emailed Rebecca the images.

Professor Hawkins tried to look over the images but the quality wasn't good enough for him to translate anything.

Seto could only think of one solution to the problem he turned to the pilot, "Head to Kaiba Corp headquarters immediately."

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Tristan yelled.

"Your company will be crawling with Dartz men by now," said Tea with worry.

"Seto's computers are the fastest way to fix the images," Kagome explained to them. She looked out the window to see the lights in the sky getting brighter and their power getting stronger. 'Dartz is going to make his move soon.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The chopper landed at the pier of Domino city where Professor Hawkins, Rebecca, and Duke were waiting for them. When everyone exited the copper Seto ordered Roland to take Alistair and Rex to the hospital.

Kagome and Souta went to hug the Professor glad that he was safe and unharmed from being kidnapped by Dartz men.

"We got to get to Kaiba Corp," Yami Yugi explained to the Professor.

"Anyone else who's coming better follow me," Seto told the others before looking at Kagome. "Be careful."

Kagome nodded, "You be careful," she warned him.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The plan was for Seto and Yami Yugi to take an underground tunnel that has an emergency elevator that will lead them to the computer control room.

Tea and Tristan were going to the police to tell them of the danger that Dartz men might unleash. Although, they weren't too reliant on the authorities to do much of anything.

The others remained in the trailer while Rebecca hacked into the Kaiba Corp mainframe to help Seto and Yami Yugi get inside.

"When this is all over, remind me to upgrade the system here," Rebecca told Kagome.

"I'll make a note of it," she teased.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Seto and Yugi got inside without a hitch.

However, as soon as the doors opened, they came face to face with possessed duel monsters who blocked the door where the Kaiba Corp mainframe was held. After summoning a few of their own monsters they were able to break through.

When they made it inside Seto was able to re boot the system to regain control of the mainframe. He put in a disk that had the ruin images, "Computer, begin analyzing images. Reference every inscription and cross reference any every known archeological data base," Seto ordered the main computer.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The images came back to Rebecca's lab top.

"What's it say gramps?" Rebecca asked turning her laptop toward him.

"After its ten thousand yearlong slumber the black serpent will swallow the sun then Paradise will rule once more," the Professor quoted

"Does that mean Atlantis?" Souta asked.

"It must be," concluded the Professor.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

When the Paradise symbol appeared on the Kaiba Corp main computer Seto recognized the symbol from somewhere.

"It can't be," Seto said as he looked through the computer to confirm his suspicions.

"What is it," Yami Yugi asked him.

"The symbol of a secret financial organization known as Paradius," Seto explained. "Rumor has it they own a small portion of every company around the world…OH NO." yelled Seto. "The president of Paradius…ITS DARTZ."

The computers began to crash and explode around them as soon as Dartz photo appeared on the screens.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"I lost the link," Rebecca told them.

"Where's the headquarters of Paradius?" Joey asked her.

Rebecca looked through and pulled up the address. Joey studied the address and took off like a bullet.

"Joey wait," Kagome tried to call him back. "You don't know who you're facing." Kagome yelled.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

A maniacally laugh surrounded Seto and Yami Yugi along with some dark blue aura, "So close and yet so very far," Dartz said in the shadows. He materialized in front of them on top of a giant serpent type monster that they could only guess to be The Great Leviathan, "Mr. Kaiba and the infamous Pharaoh."

"What do you want with us?" Yami Yugi demanded.

"I'm surprised you don't know," Dartz chuckled. "After all you are the chosen duelist."

"Give me back my company before I get angry," ordered Seto angrily.

"And all the innocent souls that you've taken," ordered Yami.

"Or what?" challenged Dartz. "You don't have the power to make any demands."

Yami Yugi knew Dartz was right. "Very well, then duel us and if we win, you'll release your prisoners," Yami Yugi demanded while summoning his Eye of Timaeus dragon. Seto followed his example and summoned his Fang of Critias dragon.

Dartz only chuckled at the dragons, "Hello Timaeus how is that eye of yours?" referring to the blind eye of the dragon that he himself damaged ten thousand years ago. The dragon roared with rage and spit fire toward Dartz.

Dartz along with the Leviathan vanished before the fire hit them. "Soon your souls will be mine."

The dragons along with the dark blue aura vanished to reveal the destroyed control room. The door busted open to reveal the possessed duel monster that they previously encountered. They escaped to an elevator that took them to the top of the building.

Unfortunately, more duel monsters awaited them.

"Get ready to jump," Seto told Yami Yugi.

"What?" a confused pharaoh asked him.

"JUMP," ordered Seto as he jumped off the side of the building. Yami Yugi didn't hesitate to follow him. They both landed in the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet that Seto programed to meet them earlier.

A duel monster dragon attacked the jet making it crash to the ground forcing the passengers to escape before it made impact.

Seto stared as the Kaiba Corp building was burst into flames. "You bastard," he gritted through his teeth.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome was pacing back and forth waiting for Seto and Yami Yugi to come back. Souta and Mokuba were sitting on the ground just as un-nerving as she was. Ever since the link was disconnected they had no idea what happened to them.

"Over there," Mokuba pointed to Seto and Yami Yugi walking toward them.

Kagome ran straight to Seto who caught her in an embrace. "Seto," she said in relief.

He took comfort the warmth of her embrace for a few moments before he pulled away from her, "Now that we know who's behind all of this. I'm going after him"

"We got to hurry," Rebecca told them. "Joey went off to find Dartz on his own."

"We got to find Joey before he finds Dartz," said Yami Yugi.

"He better not screw this up," Seto warned.

Suddenly Tea came running to the trailer. "We got trouble. Pharaoh, do you remember that Orichalcos monster we saw in the desert." He nodded. "They're appearing all over the city."

Professor Hawkins appeared from inside the trailer, "I'm afraid things are worse than that." Everyone's eyes turned to the Professor. "The news is reporting that countless people are losing consciousness all over the world."

"The Orichalcos has got to be capturing their souls," said Rebecca.

Souta tapped on his sister's shoulder, "Kagome, look," he pointed toward the sky.

She looked up to see what he was talking about. Hundreds of white lights were being absorbed by the mysteries multi colored lights that surrounded the sky.

"Are those?" Souta began to say but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes, they're disconnected souls," Kagome confirmed to him. Mokuba looked up to try and see what they were but only saw the multi colored lights. "You won't see them Mokuba and trust me be glad that you can't."

If you can see a soul that means that you can also feel them…and sense their pain.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

They all went inside the trailer while Duke drove the truck to Paradius headquarters.

"We're only about a mile away now," Rebecca said looking at the GPS on her laptop.

"We'll have the company back in no time," Mokuba reassured his older brother.

Seto shook his head, "It's not that easy, this organization is extremely powerful and it's going to take a lot to take them down."

"Oh I almost forgot," the Professor went to the trailer closet to pull something out that Kagome recognized immediately. Her bow and arrows.

She rose from her spot to retrieve them, "Why do you have these with you?" she asked strapping them to her shoulder.

The Professor smirked, "Well, when the news reported monster sightings, I knew that you might need these eventually."

"Cool, I get to see my sis kick some monster ass," Souta said excited.

"Language," Kagome, Seto and the Professor warned.

"Hey, the world might end today. I think me swearing is the least of concerns," Souta defended.

The trailer came to a sudden stop forcing everyone inside to stumble a little. "What the hell?" Tea yelled.

Everyone but the Professor ran outside to see what the problem was.

"Tristan," Yami Yugi yelled seeing his friend about to be attacked by an Orichalcos minion.

Kagome immediately unsheathed an arrow and shot with flawless ease at the monster in front of them. The monster screamed in agony before it disintegrated in bright purple light. 'Good, at least I can take down the small fry.'

"WHAT THE HELL YOU COULD HAVE SHOT ME," Tristan complained.

"You're right," Kagome said. "I'm so sorry that I saved your ass." This caused Tristan to shut up after saying a small thank you.

"That was awesome," Souta praised with sibling pride. Rebecca and Mokuba nodded in agreement. They knew she had sacred powers but never saw it in action before.

The Yugi gang gathered together to talk about what happened to Joey.

Seto, on the other hand, was staring at his beloved blue eyes in amazement. Watching her attack that monster was one of the most incredible things he'd ever seen. Not because of the power that she showed but the way she looked and moved while shooting her arrow. She looked more radiant then she already was. 'I think I fell in love with her all over again.'

Seto snapped back into reality when something caught the corner of his eye. "We got company," he told the others while activating his duel disk.

Kagome looked around to notice that they were completely surrounded by more Orichalcos minions. 'Oh boy.'

**Not as long as I would have liked but still good. So tell me what you think. Next time: The race to Paradius**

**Till then my readers. **


	23. To Paradius, Post Haste

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Authors Note: Not gonna lie people, this isn't one of my best chapters. So I worked my butt off to finish this chapter along with the next one. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and support. Now on with the show.**

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (We all know how the rest of the song and dance goes.)

Chapter 23: To Paradius, Post Haste

Kagome kept shooting arrow after arrow at Orichalcos minions.

Luckily Seto and Yami Yugi summoned The Eye of Timaeus and The Fang of Critias to take out the rest. When the last minion was defeated the dragons returned to their cards.

Kagome was exhausted from using so much energy at once that she was almost out of breath. 'It's been almost a year since I used sacred arrows.'

Seto noticed her dismay, "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

She nodded, "Yea, just a little out of shape," she said while straightening herself up.

Satisfied that she was breathing somewhat normally again. He began to walk away from the trailer.

"Hey wait up," the boys said chasing Seto.

"Kaiba we got to stick together," Tea yelled.

Seto stopped, "Just because I helped you, doesn't mean I want to be a part of your little group."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Seto stubbornness but followed him anyway. She may not have agreed with what he thinks but she won't leave his side.

"Can't you at least help us find Joey?" Yami Yugi asked.

Seto didn't turn back to answer, "If you want to find Wheeler, there is a simple way to do it."

Kagome turned around walking backwards as she said, "If Joey is using his duel disk then the Kaiba Corp satellites can find his location. Rebecca can hack into the system." she explained before turning back around.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The Kaiba and Higurashi siblings were a little far away from the Yugi gang before Kagome decided to speak to Seto about what was on her mind.

"Is being friends with them really such a bad thing?" she asked Seto.

Seto didn't look at her when she answered, "I've known these people way longer then you have, my behavior towards them now is far more generous than it has in the past."

Kagome shook her head at his statement. She believed him when he said he's 'nicer' to her friends now. 'It's probably only for my benefit though.'

A pulse coming off of Seto's legendary Fang of Critias card brought her out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked.

"Wheeler," was all Seto said. He put the card back in his deck and continued walking till he stopped at his destination.

Kagome walked up next to him to see where they'd stopped, "A car dealership?" she asked.

"Well we can't walk all the way to Paradius," he replied.

Mokuba and Souta's heads slowly turned towards each other with big smirks forming on their faces understanding what Seto was doing. They took a quick glance around before spotting a red sports car in the center. "That one," they said and pointed simultaneously.

Seto nodded in agreement. It didn't matter what car they got as long as it was fast. Seto hopped in the car starting the ignition. Kagome pulled the seat back so the boys could hope in the back before she got in the passenger side.

"Excuse me what are you people doing in this car?" a fancy dressed car sales men said coming to Seto's driver window.

"We're buying it," Mokuba said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT?" the sales man said in disbelief.

During the sales man's rant about he doesn't like playing games. Seto took out his check book and wrote a check for the man, "Here this should cover it," he handed the check to him. As soon as the sales men took hold of the check, Seto sped out of the parking lot and into the street.

"Umm Seto…how much did you give him?" Kagome asked.

"$500,000."

Her jaw fell from shock. Not by how much he spent but the tone he used when he told her the amount, like it was no big deal. 'Leave it to Seto to spend that much money acting like its typical chump change.' Seto was unaffected by her shock. Kagome shook her head from the shock, "Seat belts boys," she told Mokuba and Souta noticing the needle on the speedometer increasing.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

After a fifteen minute drive and ten traffic violations Kagome checked her cell phone GPS, "We're a block away from Paradius," she told Seto.

Seto nodded before noticing something in the road, "Looks like we got a bit of an obstacle," he said noticing the things in the road were Orichalcos minions. He hit the brakes causing the car to skew to the right. "Wait in the car," Seto told the boys as he and Kagome got out.

They both stood side by side looking at three dozen Orichalcos minions around them. Kagome readied an arrow to shoot at a moment's notice. Seto activated his duel disk ready to summon a monster to defend himself.

"Are you up for this?" Seto asked knowing that she was exhausted from the previous attacks.

Kagome smirked at his question, "Are you?" she asked before firing her arrow at a close approaching minion.

Seto summoned his Blue Eyes White Dragon to attack the majority of the Orichalcos minions. The dragon attacked when Seto gave the order.

However more Orichalcos minions appeared to replace the ones he just attacked. The only ones that haven't reappeared are the ones that Kagome attacked.

"I don't have a lot of arrows left," she yelled at Seto letting her guard down. It was at that moment that one minion needed to grab Kagome by the waist. "Let me go," Kagome struggled.

"Kagome," Seto said in alarm. He summoned his Fang of Critias to attack the Orichalcos minion that tried to attack Kagome as well as the others around them.

By the time both dragons were done attacking no Orichalcos minions were left. "Thank you," Kagome told Seto when they were done.

Seto would have replied to her gratitude but was interrupted by the roar of the Critias dragon. They both stared as the dragon began to take off to the sky. The boys came out of the car as the dragon flew out of their sight.

"He sounded like he was in pain," Souta expressed his opinion.

'Or worse, one of his friends is gone,' Kagome thought to herself.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

They didn't linger in the streets for much longer. They all returned inside the car and continued their drive to Paradius.

Their drive was short lived when Seto hit the brakes after seeing some familiar people on the road. "Tea, Tristan," Kagome said as she got out of the car. She looked to see Tristan carrying someone on his back. Her suspicions were right, 'Joey lost his soul.'

Suddenly Mokuba and Souta jumped out of the car pointing in the behind them. The older people looked to see what the boys were screaming about to see an army of possessed rats coming straight toward them at full speed.

"Oh I hate those things," said Tristan almost dropping Joey in the process.

"We got to get on high ground," Kagome told the others.

Seto looked around and pointed to a nearby building, "That fire escape." Without hesitation everyone started to climb up the ladder. First Tea went up, then Kagome and the boys, who had to lift an unconscious Joey from Seto and Tristan. Both men had to jump the very last second to avoid the army of possessed rats.

"I don't know what's worse? The evil minions or possessed rats," Souta complained.

"I vote both," Kagome admitted.

"Where did they come from?" asked Tea.

"Dartz," Seto growled with hatred.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

After escaping the disgusting army of rats, the gang climbed off the fire escape and headed straight to the Paradius building.

Once they reached the front door they noticed someone lying on the ground.

"Mai," Tea whimpered seeing her friend unconscious on the ground.

Kagome ran to her to check her pulse. It was steady but with one missing factor, "Her soul's gone."

"So, who's gonna carry her?" Tristan asked.

"Let's just leave her here for now," Seto told them since there wasn't much they could do for her at the moment. He got on the elevator and the others followed him inside as they rode to the roof of the building.

The doors opened just in time to see Yami Yugi dueling against one of Dartz accomplices.

'He must be Raphael,' Kagome concluded since he was the only accomplice they haven't met yet.

Just as they stepped off the elevator Raphael played The Seal of Orichalcos. Keeping anyone from getting in or out from stopping the duel.

"That's the guy who beat Yugi last time," recognized Tristan.

Seto glared at the information. 'So if Yugi wants to reclaim his title, he has to win,' he thought to himself. 'So that I can reclaim what is mine.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The duel between Yami Yugi and Raphael commenced with Raphael relying on his trusted Guardian monsters. However, they were no match for Yami Yugi when he summoned The Eye of Timaeus. Once the dragon was fused with the Dark Magician, Raphael's Guardian Eatos was attacked and destroyed.

Raphael cried in anguish, causing the Seal of Orichalcos to pulse around his body.

"What's going on?" Souta asked with nervously.

"I don't know, but I think all hell is about to break loose," Kagome muttered.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Thanks to the Guardian Eatos special ability it summoned a horrible monster called Guardian Dreadscythe. Once he was appeared, Raphael's morals on his respect towards his monsters vanished and sacrificed all of his monsters to strengthen his new Guardian card and destroyed the dragon Timaeus.

"Oh not good," Souta said obviously.

With Timaeus gone, Yami Yugi could only defend himself for a short time. Until he was able to use a card known as Under World Circle, which filled the barrier that the Orichalcos formed into a black cloud, shielding everyone from seeing the two duelists inside.

"Kagome, can't you break The Seal of Orichalcos?" Tea asked in desperation after a minute of not being able to see the duel.

"Don't you think I would have by now if I could," she told Tea in regret. "Just be glad I'm able to at least defend us from those minions."

"Then what can we do?" Tristan asked.

"Pray it's the pharaoh that wins," Kagome said quietly. Honestly, it didn't matter who came out in the end. Someone was about to lose their soul. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take,' she thought to herself. 'There have been too many souls lost already.'

Once the smoke cleared from the field Raphael and Yami Yugi appeared unharmed.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The duel continued with both opponents trying to out due the other with magic and trap cards. The result leaving the pharaoh with only ten life points left. It was just enough for him to summon The Claw of Hermos and Raphael's Guardian Eatos. With the help of those monsters he was able to defeat Raphael's Guardian Dreadscythe.

Once that card was destroyed Raphael began to see the error that he's caused. "You forgot something pharaoh, the Orichalcos still needs to collect a soul." In one final move Raphael activated a magic card to summon back all of his Guardian monsters, to ask forgiveness for the way he treated them, at the cost of all of his remaining life points.

As the number on his duel disk reached zero the Orichalcos began to take its prize of the loser's soul. Suddenly, Raphael's Guardian Eatos, along with all of his other Guardian monsters appeared purifying the darkness on Raphael's heart.

"What just happened?" Tea asked when the seal vanished.

"I think…Raphael found a way to beat the seal," Kagome said relived that she wouldn't have to witness another soul being taken by the Orichalcos.

"The Orichalcos feeds on the darkness in a person's heart, since Raphael overcame that darkness, it spared his soul," Yami Yugi explained.

The relief everyone felt was short lived when the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Is it an earthquake?" Tristan asked.

"It's worse," Yami Yugi told him.

The building rumbled and began to crack the ground that they stood on. The elevator collapsed on itself leaving them stranded.

"We're trapped," Kagome said holding Souta with one arm while grabbing Seto's arm with the other.

"Mr. Kaiba," a voice screamed from above. It was Roland in the Kaiba Corp chopper above the stranded group of people.

"Remind me to give Roland a raise," Seto muttered to Kagome.

She softly chuckled at that, "I think he deserves a bonus too."

The pilot landed the chopper on the nearby helicopter landing platform that wasn't cracked yet. Everyone ran to the chopper: Kagome, Souta and Mokuba went on first, Tea was next, Tristan followed carrying Joey on his back. Seto stood next to Roland at the end of the chopper railing, waiting to make sure Yami Yugi and Raphael didn't get left behind.

Yami Yugi was walking slowly up the stairs trying to help a weak Raphael. The bottom of the stairs broke leaving them both struggling to hang on to the railing. With the last of his strength, Raphael was able to throw Yami Yugi onto the platform above them. Before he fell, Raphael through something to Yami Yugi and told him it will help take down Dartz.

Meanwhile, the pilot had no choice but to take off as the ground began to crack and collapse. Yami Yugi could only watch as Raphael fell into the rubble beneath him. With the help of his friends Yami Yugi jumped onto the chopper that was lowered so he could get in.

As the chopper made a fair distance away from the Paradius building they notice it didn't collapse. It reformed into something that could only be described as a dark palace.

"What's gonna happen now?" Mokuba asked.

No one knew the answer.

**Okay I guess this is where I have to cut it folks. Sorry for the cliffy ); Next time: Meeting Dartz face to face. **

**Till then my readers**


	24. The Duel Against Dartz

His Beloved Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (Just so you know) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (Fun Fact) I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. (Not A Fun Fact But True) Please don't sue me. (Pretty Please)

Chapter 24: The Duel Against Dartz

"Kaiba," said Yami Yugi as he handed Seto a flash drive. "Before he fell, Raphael gave me this."

Seto put the flash drive in his palm pilot. It showed a map where island was beeping red. "It's a map."

"That must be Dartz lair," Yami Yugi said pointing to the red beeping dot.

Seto turned to the pilot, "Follow this map," he handed the palm pilot.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The closer they came to the island the more chaotic the weather seemed to be. Everyone who wasn't buckled, mainly Tristan, was trying to keep their balance in the chopper.

"We should have been there by now," Seto said into his communication collar.

"It's the weather sir," Roland admitted. "We can't see anything."

Eventually, the chopper was able to land in front of a white palace that was on top of a giant hill on the island. Everyone exited the plane noticing that the weather didn't seem to contact the giant hill in any way.

"You know what I said about Pegasus's castle being an over kill," Kagome muttered to Seto. "I take it back, 'this' is kill." Seto smirked at the comment.

Everyone went inside, minus Roland and the pilot, to see the strange markings on the walls. What stood out the most was the platform in front of them that had three giant snakes' statues coming out of the wall and two lit torches' on the sides.

"Boys, stay close to Kagome," Seto instructed the young boys who nodded at his request. He knew that she would guard the boys if anything went wrong. 'Hopefully it won't come to that.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

They all walked into an opening that was between two of the snake heads to reveal another room which had small little tablets completely covering the walls. Inside each tablet were imprinted detailed outlines of people.

"Oh God," Kagome said before covering her mouth with both hands. These were where the stolen souls were being kept. And she could feel the anguish off of every single one of them. She looked down at Souta who felt the same thing that she was. He too, was having a hard time keeping it together.

"Look," Tea pointed toward the center of the back wall.

The small tablets showed most of the people that they knew and lost: Mai, Weevile, Rex, Joey, and Yugi.

A maniacal laugh surrounded the room. Fire came from both torches' to form a ball that reviled Dartz in front of the group.

"Dartz," Yami Yugi growled glaring at the man.

"Expecting someone else," Dartz teased. "Since my employees have failed me, I am all that remains."

"I came to get my company back you bastard," Seto stated.

Dartz chuckled, "Is that so, well do you know what I want? I want your souls."

"Release our friends," Yami Yugi demanded.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that," Dartz said without a bit of remorse. "They have already been put to use. Their life energy is feeding the greatest creature ever to roam the earth. I've collected souls for The Great Leviathan for over ten thousand years. Once I collect yours and Kaiba's soul my beast shall rise again."

"You monster," yelled Kagome.

"Every one of these souls deserved their fate," Dartz said looking at Kagome. He raised his arm and a duel disk appeared on his arm. "Now what do you say we go ahead and duel so I can collect your souls?"

"Then let's stop talking and start dueling," Seto said readying his duel disk.

"You can't do this alone Kaiba," Yami Yugi said readying his own duel disk. "Ready Kaiba," Ygui Yami asked.

"Always," Seto said.

"Let the game begin," said a smiling Dartz.

Kagome watched as Seto put his deck inside his duel disk. 'Please be careful,' she prayed mentally to the man that she loved.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Seto was the first to start the duel. Manipulating the given cards in his hand he was able to summon his trusted Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Yami Yugi went next and he was also able to manipulate his cards in order to summon his powerful Buster Bladder.

Dartz was unimpressed by their efforts, "Your cards may work in your regular duels, but I play an entirely different game. In my games, the winner takes all," he said before playing The Seal of Orichalcos.

The boys retreated closer to Kagome as she wrapped both her arms around them in comfort. Even Mokuba could feel the aura coming from the seal, which felt stronger than usual.

"Does everyone else feel that?" Mokuba asked.

"You mean how the temperature dropped like twenty degrees and that evil vibe in the air, then yes," Tristan said sarcastically.

Seto drew his next card after Dartz placed a monster in defense mode. He began to laugh hysterically looking at the card, "You know, I actually thought I was up against a talented duelist. But I know I was wrong once I saw your pathetic opening move. You should have thought twice before challenging me. I'm the president of the world's largest gaming corporation. You know why, because no one has mastered the game of Duel Monsters like me."

Kagome rolled her eye, 'Even when facing what could be the duel for his life, he has to gloat.'

Seto played his Polymerization card in order to fuse his Blue Eyes White Dragons to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Yami Yugi also played Polymerization card in order to fuse his monster with Seto's to form Master of Dragon Soldier.

"Awesome," Souta and Mokuba geeked out together.

Yami Yugi declared an attack on Dartz's monster thinking that the duel was over. But they were wrong. Somehow the attack rebounded causing everyone, besides Dartz, to shield away from the bright light that came from the collision.

Kagome opened her eyes to look back at the duel. Only to find something surprising, "They're gone."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Once Seto and Yami Yugi opened their eyes they realized that instead of the tomb that they were originally in. They were now standing in the open night sky.

"Okay, how did we get into space?" Seto questioned Yami Yugi.

"I don't know," Yami Yugi said equally confused.

Dartz materialized in front of them.

"Take us back," Seto demanded.

Dartz chuckled, "Oh, but we never left Kaiba. What you are seeing is a vision that is powered by the Orichalcos. Just look this is the darkness that has always existed."

"What are you trying to prove?" Yami Yugi questioned.

"That mankind is always surrounded by darkness," Dartz stated simply. "It exists in every heart of man and monster. Once it comes into contact with the Orichalcos it feeds off that darkness. Just like I did, when I came into contact with it ten thousand years ago. When I was the king of Atlantis."

Seto and Yami Yugi look around them to see the vision change to see the lost city of Atlantis beneath them. Dartz tells them of his perfect city with both man and monster. Then one day, a great darkness came to the land from the sky called the Orichalcos. Thanks to the power given off by their stones the technology of Atlantis thrived and advanced in a short amount of time.

However, the price of this was that the darkness that grew in the Atlantis citizens reviled their true forms as monsters. Even Dartz's own wife was turned to a monster from the darkness in her heart. That was when he learned that the Orichalcos had chosen him to change the wickedness of his people and the earth.

With the help of the Great Leviathan, he nearly succeeded. However, Ironheart, Dartz's father, used the legendary dragons and monsters to battle the Great Leviathan and stop Dartz's plan. Neither side won the fight and forced Atlantis to sink to the bottom of the sea.

"The Great Leviathan power was sealed away and it has taken all this time to gather the energy to bring it back," Dartz concluded. "All that is needed is to beat you in the duel to win your souls for my beast to awaken."

"But we beat you," yelled Seto.

Dartz laughed, "I'm afraid you're wrong."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

It took a full minute for Seto, Yami Yugi and Dartz to reappear into the dark tomb.

"Oh thank God," Kagome said aloud.

However the boys noticed a small detail, "Hey shouldn't Dartz have lost all his life points?" Souta asked.

Dartz explained how his monster's special ability reduces all attacks to zero. He then plays the card the Orichalcos Deuteros, which added another layer to the Orichalcos seal. As a bonus it increased Dartz's life points and thanks to his monsters special ability to absorb attacks, making Dartz untouchable.

No matter what Seto and Yami Yugi tried they couldn't attack Dartz in any way.

Next Dartz played a magic card Orichalcos Mirror that allowed him to summon four soldiers to protect him. Each knight reflects a monster and person that they are facing. This destroyed all of Seto and Yami's current monsters and five hundred their life points.

"Don't give up Seto," Kagome muttered.

By paying up five hundred life points Seto was able to destroy the Orichalcos Mirror monster. The effect cracked and broke the helmets of the soldier monsters that Dartz played to reveal the faces of Yugi, Joey, Mia and Pegasus.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"What the hell," Yami Yugi yelled.

Dartz smirked, "Go ahead, destroy my soldiers," he dared.

"Sis, are they…real," Souta asked struggling to finish his sentence.

Kagome became teary eyed, "Yes, they're real."

"We're dueling by my rules," Dartz said maniacally. "You should be grateful that I'm allowing you to see them one last time."

"Let them go," Tea begged.

"You won't take them away from us Dartz," Yami Yugi cried angrily.

Dartz chuckled, "The stronger your rage, the more powerful the Great Leviathan will become. Now where were we…ah yes, Mirror Knight Yugi, attack the pharaoh."

The Yugi knight struggled to lift his sword. The look in Yugi's eyes was telling everyone that he was inwardly fighting to control his body.

"Oh, it seems my knight is still loyal to you," Dartz said amused. "Very well, I'll end my turn."

Seto drew his next card unsure of what to do next. He took one look over his shoulder to look at Kagome. Slowly and reluctantly she nodded to him, which signaled to him, 'do what you must.' She understood the possible consequences of his attacks but he didn't attack the knights, he and Yami Yugi wouldn't be able to win the duel, save the world…or save their souls. So Seto declared an attack on the Mai knight.

"What are you doing?" Tea cried.

"Her soul will be gone forever," Tristan yelled.

With Seto's monster attacking her it destroyed her shield. Which meant, that another attack would destroy her for good. So he attacked with his next monster but she was protected by the Joey knight losing his shield in the process.

'Even possessed, he still protects the woman he loves,' Kagome thought finding the Joey knights actions noble.

It was Yami Yugi's move now, who refused to make a move and ended his turn.

Dartz next move was unnerving as Seto and Yami Yugi's. He played a magic card that's effects were to remove one monster from each opponents side of the field permanently. He choose Seto's monster and the Joey knight.

"No," Kagome, Souta, and Mokuba cried together watching Seto be attacked and losing a majority of his life points.

Seto wasn't down for long, he decided to attack the Joey knight, since Dartz magic card didn't work on him. Only the attack was negated by the Yugi knight's shield.

Dartz chuckled finding the actions of his knights amusing.

Yami Yugi played one card and ended his turn.

Dartz wasn't as lenient in his next move. He summoned another monster which boosted his life points up to fifteen thousand. His new monster had more than enough power to wipe out the rest of Seto's life points.

"Oh God," Kagome whimpered. 'Please don't take him,' she begged her mind.

Luckily, Seto had a trap card to negate the monsters attack to where ever Seto chose and increasing its defense points. He chose Yami Yugi's monster that didn't destroy his monster. He played two more cards ending his turn.

It was Yami Yugi's turn again and he still agonized over what to do.

"A…ttack us," a strained voice said from the Yugi knight. "Only…way"

Yami Yugi was shocked to hear the request. He still didn't attack the monster.

Dartz smirked, "Well then, why don't I just put you both out of your misery."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Before Dartz could declare an attack the most unexpected person drove in the room on a motor cycle.

"Raphael," Yami Yugi recognized.

"Set the others free," Raphael demanded pointing to the souls of his companions.

Dartz chuckled, "Look around you Raphael, everyone on those tablets gave into the darkness in their hearts which was surrendered to the Orichalcos. Just like you were."

Then Dartz reveiled to him a secret that no one saw coming. It was Dartz who influenced his minions to surrender to the darkness in them; He disguise himself as Gozaburo Kaiba to fool Alistair, He framed Valon to land him in the juvenile detention center and he used his power to create the storm that made Raphael lose his family and stranded him on an island.

"Why?" Raphael asked Dartz completely shocked.

"I needed to unlock your darkness and I needed your dueling skills," Dartz said simply.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. 'This bastard has to pay.' Out of anger she drew her bow and arrow and fired at Dartz. Of course, the efforts were wasted, the sacred arrow disintegrated as soon as it came to the Orichalcos barrier

Dartz waved his finger in a tsk manner, "You didn't really think that was gone work, priestess? The Orichalcos is much older and more powerful than your purification," he said the last word as if it were dirty, "powers can comprehend."

"Everything is your fault…I lost everything," Raphael said with anger rising in his voice. "YOU BASTARD!"

Suddenly, the mark of the seal of Orichalcos appeared on Raphael's forehead. The darkness in his heart returned and the Orichalcos took its preciously denied prize…Raphael's soul.

The others outside the seal ran to check Raphael's body which collapsed hard on the tomb ground.

"Is he?" Tea began to ask.

"He's gone," Souta answered for her.

Dartz drew his next card returning to the duel. He played Orichalcos Tritos, which formed another seal around them, its effects negates every magic and trap cards used.

"Attack my monster and bring Seto's soul to me," Dartz commands.

If it were not for Yami Yugi's quick thinking on strengthening Seto's monster with his trap card. Seto would have lost the duel.

"That was close," Mokuba said in relief.

Unfortunately, this left Yami Yugi completely defenseless against Dartz's knights. Each knight attacked Yami Yugi directly. First the Yugi knight, then Mai, then Joey, then Pegasus who seemed to linger a little more than necessary to attack.

Seto was next and luckily drew the one card he needed, The Fang of Critias. Using this, along with fusing Yami Yugi's Mirror Force Trap card, he attacks the Pegasus knight and destroying its shield. By absorbing the attack to destroyed every monster and knight on Dartz's side of the field.

"NO," Tristan and Tea cried seeing their friends possibly destroyed forever.

Kagome watched the faces of the knights, thinking that she will see the frightened look of their demise, instead she saw their relief. 'Wait,…their souls…they're okay.'

By destroying Dartz's monster, he was able to summon another terrifying monster called Orichalcos Shunoros. This creature along with its two arms, Orichalcos Dexia and Orichalcos Aristeros, it created a terrible monster that was much stronger than Seto's Fang of Critias.

"Now my monster attack," commanded Dartz.

Kagome and the boys could only watch in horror as they watched Seto's body be forced back into the barrier. "SETO," they all screamed trying to get through the barrier.

With all his strength Seto activated his final trap card which gave Yami Yugi some much needed life points. "Don't screw up," he warned Yami Yugi as he fell to his knees. His head turned to look at his family. His eyes hit Kagome's amazing blue ones as the seal surrounded him to take his soul, "Beloved…I'm sorry."

Kagome sank to her knees as tears streaked down her face, "Seto," she whimpered never taking her eyes off of him, as she watched the seal take his soul and trapping it inside the tablet on the back wall. "SETO!"

***Hides behind fort* Please don't be mad at me. I had to work with what the series had. Trust me I originally hoped that I could make this last part not happen, but the inner writer in me said 'No this has to happen.' So tell me what you all think. (Though I think I can guess what most of you might say). Next time: Returning of old friends **

**Till then my readers**


	25. The Return

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Authors Note: Dry your tears readers cause here is an update XD! Thank you for all the reviews and support my awesome readers. Now on with the fanfic.**

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (No kidding?) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (Really?) I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. (Honestly?) Please don't sue me.

Chapter 25: The Return

"I got what I needed," said Dartz as he used his power to throw Seto's soulless body out of the Orichalcos barrier.

Kagome and the boys tried to catch Seto before he hit the ground but were only able to save his upper half. Kagome softly laid his head facing upward.

"He's going to be okay right?" Souta said hysterically looking at his sister across from him. "You can get his soul back can't you?"

Kagome didn't answer nor did she look at her brother. Her eyes continued to stare at Seto's face.

"Big brother wake up," Mokuba begged and shacked Seto's body. "Come on Seto open your eyes."

Tristan and Tea stood by watching the small Kaiba and Higurashi family on the floor unable to do anything for them.

Mokuba gave up on waking Seto and buried his head in Seto's chest crying. Souta followed his 'brother's' lead and buried his face in Seto's chest too.

Tears fell down Kagome's face as she slowly lowered to Seto and kissed him softly on the lips before lowering her forehead to his. "Come back to me," she begged softly. "Please…don't leave me again…Baby please…I love you, please come back." She continued to beg and whimper as the tears fell on Seto's cool cheeks.

"I'm afraid my dear," Dartz brought her back to reality. "You're talking to nothing but an empty shell. You, out of everyone, should know that."

Slowly she lifted her head up to stare at Yami Yugi who watching them. Just as slowly she raised her arm to point her finger at Dartz, "Take. Him. Down," she ordered Yami Yugi who nodded in acknowledgement.

%&%&%&%%&&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Suddenly the tomb, the palace, even the island began to shake from beneath their feet. It was followed by a terrible roar that sounded like it came from a huge beast echoed throughout the room.

Dartz smirked, "Do you hear that, the Great Leviathan is almost ready."

"GIVE MY BROTHER BACK," Mokuba demanded unburying himself after hearing the roar.

Once he was done screaming the eye of the Great Leviathan appeared behind Dartz sending a wave of power towards everyone outside the Orichalcos seal.

Kagome tried to place a barrier around them but to no anvil. The force of the Great Leviathan was too much and it forced her and everyone else back knocking them all unconscious.

%&%&%&%%&&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

He was floating in a cold nothing ness, that's all he knew. To tired and too weak to move or even open his eyes. However, he was still fully aware of his surroundings. It was dark and it was…crowded.

He wasn't alone. There were others with him. A few of them felt familiar. That was a little comforting knowing, where ever they were going, he wouldn't be alone.

"_Come back to me_," a familiar voice fills his ears. He knew that voice. The sweet comforting voice made him feel better in the cold darkness that surrounded him.

"_Please_," the voice begged him. He wanted to move toward the voice. But it was coming from the opposite direction he was going.

"_Don't leave me again_," the feminine voice said sadly. He wanted to comfort the one who owned the voice. Her voice sounded too nice to sound so sad.

"_Baby please_," the voice continued to beg. This voice knew him. He wanted to go to her. To hold her, and tell her everything was alright. He didn't know why but he felt like only he had the power to do this for her.

"_I love you, please come back_," the voice whispered sadly. That's right, that's what he was feeling. Love. He loved the woman who was speaking to him. He tried to fight off the darkness around him but was unable to break free.

But he wouldn't give up. He had to go back. He had to find the one who loves him. So that he can tell her that he loves her too.

%&%&%&%%&&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"_By the Power of Atlantis, we release thee_," three different voices simultaneous said to Seto before he opened his eyes.

It took Seto about three seconds to regain his bearings. He slowly sat up from the cold stone ground and looked down to see his family knocked out next to him. Reaching over he grabbed hold of Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome," he said shaking her. "Kagome, wake up."

Groaning Kagome looked up at the source of the person shaking her to see Seto staring with a worried look on his face. Her swollen eyes widened, "Seto," she said throwing her arms around his neck burying her face in his chest. "I thought….I thought that," she couldn't say the word gone.

"Shhh its okay," he calmed her holding her tight "I'm here."

The boys groaned waking up from the attack. Souta was rubbing the back of his head, while Mokuba sat up rubbing his shoulder. "SETO," They screamed together while jumping to hug their older siblings.

Tristan and Tea also awoken from the ruckus that was next to them. They couldn't help but smile at the family reunion. Tea turned looking at the center of the room to see someone she had been missing for a while, "Yugi."

Yugi, who was staring at a swirling blue hole that floated in midair, turned to smile at his friends.

Tea through herself at Yugi, who blushed red as tomato at the gesture, "I thought I'd never see you again," she cried on his shoulder.

"What I miss?" a confused Joey came walking in the room. Once he saw his friends the Yugi gang formed a group hug.

The Kaiba's and Higurashi's stood up from the floor. Kagome smiled at her friends reunited but noticed a small key factor once she looked around the room. 'Son of a bitch,' she groaned in her mind.

"So, if you guys are back, are all the souls freed?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't think so," Kagome pointed to the walls that still had the tablets of people's souls.

"But didn't the pharaoh win?" Souta asked her.

"No…Dartz just disappeared," Yugi told them.

"Mr. Kaiba," Roland yelled running into the room, "You need to come out side, something is happening."

%&%&%&%%&&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Once everyone ran out of the tomb and out the palace door they looked at the sky of storm clouds.

It was hard to miss what Roland was talking about. A lime green light was coming out of the ocean along with a mountain type tower that lifted from the ocean floor.

"Don't tell me…that's Atlantis," Tea said to no one in particular.

"Okay, we won't" Souta told her humorlessly.

The rest of Atlantis came out of the ocean and began to float up and hover into the sky.

"I don't know what's going on," said Seto. "But I'm going up there to find Dartz."

"Like hell you are," Kagome turned and yelled at him. "You did not just get your soul back to just to be eaten or killed by some ancient serpent monster."

"I'm going too," Yugi told his friends, who were trying to not ease drop on the lovers spat.

"Mr. Kaiba," Roland yelled form inside the chopper. "There is a massive hurricane heading to the east coast. It'll hit land in one hour."

"Oh the hits just keep on coming," Kagome groaned rubbing her temples with her two fingers. She looked up at Seto who was staring at her with a determined look on his face. She took deep breath in surrender, "If you get your soul stolen again, I'll never forgive you," she warned him.

Seto smirked at her and kissed her lips for he walked back into the palace. Joey and Yugi followed close behind him.

"Do you think they'll win?" Tea asked Kagome.

Kagome kept her eyes on Seto's form as he entered the palace, "If I know one thing about Seto, he doesn't take losing lightly."

Mokuba and Souta came up next to her watching Seto fade into the palace.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Seto, Yugi and Joey returned to the room that had the blue sphere floating in midair. They took one look around the room and noticed that a lot of the tablets were now blank. Their souls have already been taken to feed the Great Leviathan.

"Hey guys," Yugi said pulling out two cards. "These are yours." He handed Seto his Fang of Critias and Joey his Claw of Hermos.

"We're back in business baby," Joey said excited.

"All we got to do is find Dartz," said Seto.

A maniacal laugh surrounded the room. Dartz's head materialized in front of the floating blue sphere. "Come on in gentlemen, we have just begun," Dartz said with a tease. The blue sphere expanded to the ground enough for a person to walk through.

With no hesitation from anyone, they all walked into the blue sphere with their heads held high. Ready to face Dartz.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

On the other side of the blue sphere, the men emerged to be in the ruined city of Atlantis.

"Where could Dartz be?" Yugi asked aloud.

Seto pointed to the towered palace where the lime green light was flowing to the sky. "I'd say there is a pretty good guess."

"Let's go," Yami Yugi said.

They ran inside the towered stone palace, toward the source of the lime green light. Once they made their way to what appeared to be the remains of a throne room. They noticed a peculiar crystalized statue of Dartz sitting in a throne chair.

Yami Yugi tried to touch the statue wary of any tricks Dartz might pull. Instead, the statue dematerialized into thin air. "He somehow left his body behind."

Seto snorted, "Please it's got to be a trick."

"Is that your answer to everything that you don't understand Kaiba," Dartz head materialized on the ceiling.

"Where are you hiding?" Yami Yugi questioned him.

"Why with the Great Leviathan of course," Dartz said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can't awaken the Leviathan without our souls," Yami Yugi yelled.

"I know, that's why I gave it mine," Dartz stated as his power began to fuse to beneath the ocean.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&&%%&&&%%&&%&%&&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

A whirlpool formed underneath the floating city of Atlantis.

"What's that?" Mokuba asked pointing to something coming out of the whirlpool.

Kagome felt the power of the Great Leviathan and started to get twitchy. She grabbed both boys by their shoulders and began to lightly push them toward chopper. "Alright, I think it's time we got into the chopper," said a little too sweetly. "Tea, Tristan you better get in too." As soon as the body of the Leviathan emerged that's when the panic in her voice was more noticeable. "Get in NOW!

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%%&& %%&%&

"That thing can prick its teeth of the Egyptian God monsters," Joey said wowed by the size of the giant serpent.

In the dead center of the fore head of the Great Leviathan, Dartz lower body was fused on the monster while his upper body was free but was transformed by the mighty beast. The Leviathan roared at the hero's below. The energy that was released gave the illusionary feeling of their skin melting off their bones.

"Bring it on," Joey yelled as soon as the beast was done roaring. He readied his duel disk to face the Leviathan head on.

Seto and Yami Yugi followed his example. Together they all summoned a bunch of their best monsters. Such as the Dark Magician, The Red Eyes Black Dragon, and The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&% &%&%&

A sudden pulse came over Kagome's body. "Seto just summoned his Blue Eyes," she said aloud.

"Umm Kagome how do you know that?" Mokuba looked at her confused. So were the rest of the people in the Kaiba Corp Chopper.

She didn't know how to answer him. 'How do I know that?'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

After summoning their most trusted monsters. The young hero's then summoned the legendary dragons that were in trusted to them: The Eye of Timaeus, The Fang of Critias, The Claw of Hermos.

"Show us your true form," commanded Yami Yugi to the dragons. Following their orders the dragons were released from their prison to reveal the Legendary Knights of Atlantis.

"Wait, our dragons are really knights?" questioned Joey. Normally, Seto would have made a remark on Wheelers stupidity, if he too weren't shocked by the fact that his dragon could change into a knight.

All of the summoned monsters attacked the Great Leviathan with all of their strength. But try as they made they didn't even scratch the great beast.

"Damn it," cursed Seto. Even the attacks of the Legendary Knights weren't affecting the Leviathan.

The Leviathan roared causing the melting feeling on the young hero's skin to come back. "I think we made it mad," Joey stated.

The Great Leviathan's mouth opened once again and formed a giant purple energy blast. The best released his attack destroying all but the Legendary Knights who shielded their masters from the wrath of the mighty beast.

Before the mighty beast could attack multi colored lights filled the sky above the beast who was surprised to see it appear.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%& %%&&%

"Sis look," Souta pointed out the window.

Everyone looked out to see what the boy meant.

"What is that?" Tristan questioned.

Kagome felt the energy coming from the lights. They felt different the power of the Orichalcos. These lights felt much more pure.

"I think…that's the reinforcements," she answered.

**Alright people, I regret to inform that this is where the chapter must end. But on the up side the next chapter is the guaranteed end of season four. *squeal* Next time: The battle ends and some long overdue fluff.**

**Till then my readers**


	26. The Battle Ends

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Authors Note: Haven't gotten many reviews lately but that's okay. I know you guys still love it. Thank you for reading and supporting this story. **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi...*sigh* anyone else tired of me saying this...Well, I make no profit so please don't sue.

Chapter 26: The Battle Ends

One by one, Duel Monsters appeared form the multi colored lights in the sky. The Dark Magician Girl was the ring leader of this monster army. "We must unite with the humans," she told the others. "Together we shall defeat the Leviathan."

All of the monsters then attacked the mighty serpent beast. The Leviathan screamed in agony of the multiple attacks that were coming from every direction.

"They're helping us," Yami Yugi pointed out.

"We'll then let's stop standing here then," Seto said annoyed by the obviousness of Yugi's statement. He, Yami Yugi and Joey, summoned the most powerful monsters that they had, thinking that they had won the day.

Dartz voice chuckle echoed in the sky, "You'll have to do better than that." He told the chosen duelist as Leviathan shot multiple attacks around his body eliminating all of the nearby monster around it, even destroying the Legendary Knights.

Once the Knights were gone the Leviathan manipulated its skin to form tentacles to attack and capture the young heroes.

"This is so gross," Joey complained as he tried to pull the tentacles off.

"Don't worry," Dartz reassured them. "Your friends are waiting for you…inside the Great Leviathan."

All around the young heroes could hear the begging and pleading of the ones who lost their souls to the beast. The one that effected Seto the most was Alistair muttering 'Kaiba…help.'

Slowly the legendary duelist began to sink into the skin of the Leviathan.

"Everyone listen," Yami Yugi mentally yelled to all in the belly of the beast. "Focus on the light inside your heart. Remember all the ones we care about. Who have helped you. All you fight for. Don't give up!" **(AN: *begin rant* This episode had the cheesiest lines I've ever heard. And I've watched the English dubbed Sailor Moon.*end rant*)**

In hearing his plea, Seto began to see his beloved blue eyes in his mind. Thinking about her and the boys the light inside of his heart came out. 'Take it,' he yelled to Yami Yugi.

One by one the lights of the souls around them began to merge inside the body of Yami Yugi

"NOOO," screamed Dartz as he began to lose control of all of the souls he collected.

By using the lights of all the souls around him, Yami Yugi was able to summon the three Egyptian Gods who tore the young hero's out of the Great Leviathan.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Daaaamn," Mokuba and Souta said together looking out the window.

"Boys, language," Kagome warned them. They simply pointed to outside. She looked out the window to see Obelisk the Tormenter, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. "Damn."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"Impossible," Dartz yelled as he retreated away from the Egyptian God monsters.

As the mighty beast retreated into the clouds, the three God monsters followed it. Blocking the young hero's view of the battle.

"It's three on one," Joey said aloud. "That Leviathan is a goner," he concluded confidently.

"Numbers aren't always everything, Wheeler" Seto informed him.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The only things that the people could see in the sky were bright lights from what they could only guess were energy attacks. The lights were followed by the body of the Great Leviathan falling and disintegrating from the sky.

Tiny specks of light were all that remained of the beast. The lights were the poor souls that were captured.

Kagome smiled at the sight, "They're free," she said happily.

One light came straight to the chopper and floated into an unconscious Raphael. He's eyes slowly opened a few moments later.

"Hey, he's awake," Mokuba said to everyone.

"Does that mean that it's over?" Tea asked hopefully.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Tea question was answered when the Leviathan sprang from the ocean and made a bee line to the floating City of Atlantis.

The city began to crumble and the tides began to slowly flood the streets.

"Oh man we got to get out of here," Joey yelled and ran back to the floating blue orb which led them to the city. Seto ran behind him and exited the lost city.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Everyone came out of the chopper as the sky began to clear and storm clouds evaporated.

"It's over," said a relieved Mokuba.

Hearing the sound of running footsteps everyone turned their heads to the entrance of the palace to see Seto and Joey running toward the chopper. "Get in the chopper and start the engines now," ordered Seto.

"Wait, where's Yugi?" Tea asked not seeing Yugi behind them.

The ground beneath them shook. Turning to the side they saw the great city of Atlantis falling out of the sky and returning to the bottom of the sea.

"Guys, we can't wait," Kagome said in regret. This island was the next to go.

Joey tried to run back inside to save his friend but Tristan had to hold and pull him back.

They all climbed into the chopper and the pilot took off with minutes to spare as the island sank beneath the ocean blue. The Yugi less gang looked nervous over the safety of their friend.

"Good riddance," Seto muttered as the island continued to sink. He sat back down exhausted by the whole ordeal.

Kagome looked out the window to see the island disappear. She concentrated and glared down at the water. 'I can sense Yugi and the pharaoh. But not there.' Closing her eyes she concentrated harder to find his aura. 'Got it.' "Pilot," she said to get the man's attention. "Head in that direction," she pointed in the direction she sensed Yugi.

"But we were supposed to go," the pilot tried to tell her.

"Just do it," she ordered in a feminine 'Seto Kaiba' like manner.

"Yes ma'am," the pilot said afraid of her tone of voice.

Seto smirked, 'I taught her well.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"Look the lights are back," Tea said looking out the window for signs of Yugi.

Everyone looked to see the three legendary knights returning to the sky along with the Dark Magician Girl. With that the two dragon cards that were held by Joey and Seto disappeared from their decks.

Seto shrugged, "Oh well, my deck is still unstoppable."

Kagome smirked and nudged him playfully. For some reason she felt relief that the dragon Critias was gone and now Seto's Blue Eyes was now his most valued card again. She then shook her head of her thoughts, 'Geez, what's wrong with me. It's just a card.' Her sense then picked up something important. "There," she pointed to a beach on an island.

"It's Yugi," Tristan said in relief.

The chopper landed, and Joey, Tea and Tristan ran to hug their friend.

"Kagome, how did you know he was here?" Seto asked her quietly.

"If I said my powers found him, would you believe me?" she asked just as quietly.

Seto formed a smile, "Nope."

She shook her head, "You're stubborn."

"But you love me anyway," he teased.

"Yes I do," she said before she leaned up and kissed him.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

After the chopper met up with the Professor, Rebecca and Duke, Yugi and the gang decided to stay with him for a few days for some much needed rest and relaxation.

This left the Kaiba and Higurashi siblings alone on the chopper. Souta and Mokuba were so exhausted from the whole ordeal that they were nodding off.

"Maybe we should stay at a hotel for the night?" Kagome suggested while gesturing to the sleepy boys.

Seto nodded in agreement. Pulling out his cell phone he called and made reservations for two hotel suites.

Kagome raised an eyebrow when he said two, "The boys need their rest, but you and I have some work to do," Seto explained.

She groaned remembering that the company was still technically owned by the now deceased Dartz. That meant a lot of paper work needed to be done. "Grrreat," Kagome said in defeat.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%%&&%& %&%&%

Once the chopper landed on the hotel roof, the small 'family' made their way to the suites that were prepared for them.

Mokuba and Souta were excited to get their own room but were too tired to fully enjoy it and passed out within a half hour.

Seto and Kagome stayed up to take back control of Kaiba Corp. They both sat at the suites work table and used both of their laptops.

It took five straight hours of paper work and business calls but all their lost shares retuned to them.

"I think that we should host another tournament," Seto told her after he was done with his work.

Kagome was shocked by the notion, "You just helped saved the world and you want to go back to hosting another tournament. Don't you remember what happened at the last one."

Seto knew she had a point, "It would help us with the company's image and reputation. Not to mention it would be a nice event for when the amusement park is done."

This confused her, "Wait, I thought that the amusement park won't be done for another half a year."

Seto smirked as he got up and got a bottled water from the mini fridge, "I hired more people to get the work done faster. The park should be functional within two weeks. I wanted to surprise you and the boys."

Kagome was so excited that she got up from her chair, screamed for joy, and then lunged at Seto wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He caught her easily, once he dropped the water. "Oh my God Seto that's great," she said excited. This park meant the world to them, since they dreamed of making one as kids. She never thought that it would actually come true.

Seto laughed amused at Kagome's behavior. "I couldn't have done this without you," he admitted still holding her body that was wrapped around his.

Kagome lifted her head that was lying on his shoulder, "We both know that's not true, but thank you," she said kissing his cheek.

Seto sent a playful glare at her, "It is true and you better believe that it is," he warned.

Kagome sent a playful glare back at him, "Or what?" she challenged.

"I'll make you," he threatened.

She tilted her head to the side exposing her neck to Seto's mouth who excepted the invite, "How?"

Seto carried her to the king sized bed and showed her…many many times.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %%&%&

It was early in the morning when Seto and Kagome woke up from their night time activates.

Both felt well rested even though they got only a handful of hours of sleep.

They didn't bother getting up, they simply laid their holding each other making up for the lack of intimacy that they couldn't have the past few days.

Seto was on his back looking at the ceiling while stroking his fingers through Kagome's hair. She was on her stomach and was spooning on top of one half of his body while playing with his fingers on his other hand.

"I heard you," Seto admitted to her suddenly.

She didn't know what he meant, "Heard me what?"

"When my soul was gone…I heard what you said to me," he said.

Kagome stopped playing with his fingers and lifted herself up to look at Seto's face, "You did?"

Seto nodded pulling his fingers out of her hair to cup her check, "You know I would never leave you voluntarily. I've waited years to call you mine, and I'm never going to give that up. I love you my beloved blue eyes."

Kagome smiled, touched by what he said, "I love you Seto," she said leaning down to kiss him.

The battle of their tongues was slow and sweet. Eventually Seto dominated her mouth and gently pushed her back down on the mattress.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&% &%&%&

They made out for several minutes before someone banged on their door.

"Hey, are you two done being gross yet?" Souta's voiced yelled behind the door.

Kagome broke apart from Seto's mouth and as her eyes widened in shock, 'Oh God, did they… hear us last night,' Kagome thought while her cheeks blushed red recalling all the noises that they made last night. She buried her head into a pillow out of embarrassment.

"No we're not," Seto yelled as payback for embarrassing them.

"Eww," Souta said in disgust.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Mokuba asked his brother who sounded just as mortified.

Seto lowered his head in annoyance, "Check your cell Mokuba, I texted you about what I wanted you to do today." He sent Mokuba and Roland an email about this last night before he told Kagome of his plans.

There was a silence at the other side of the door before Mokuba began to quote the message, " 'Mokuba, I need you to deliver a message to Yugi about the upcoming tournament that we will be having. I emailed you the reason why. Make sure to make an offer he can't refuse. Roland will be waiting for you up at the chopper.' Seriously, we have to run your errands now."

Then Souta got an interesting idea, "We'll do it…if we can fly the chopper," he said in a bargaining voice.

Seto looked down at Kagome to see what she thought of the request.

'Well the pilot and Roland will be with him,' she thought before nodding.

"Fine," Seto agreed.

"Sweet," yelled Souta as he ran down the hall.

"Later guys," Mokuba yelled following Souta.

Once the embarrassment subsided Kagome actually began to chuckle at the ordeal, "Do you think we spoil them to much?" she asked Seto.

Seto leaned down and showered her neck with kisses, "Maybe a little…but it's not my fault…that you're… a pushover."

Kagome eyes narrowed at this. She grabbed both of Seto's shoulders and forced him on his back as she startled on top of him. "I'll show you a push over," she told as she began the process of repeating the last night's events.

**Yes. It's over. Season four is over. Now I can begin the process of working on the final season that will change our favorite couple forever…in a good way. Next time: a new villain emerges and something is wrong with Kagome. **


	27. What is going on?

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**AN: I'm going to have to adjust the time for this section of the series. It's relevant for what's going to happen next. Hope that doesn't bother anybody. Anyway, thank you ason21 and sverhei for your awesome reviews and thank you all my readers for your support. Now on with the show. **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 27: What is going on?

_One month and a few weeks later_

The amusement park may have been finished but it wasn't opened to the general public.

Seto needed to test the park out to fix any type of problems that may happen. So he sent special invitations to orphanages around the country to have an all-expense paid trip to the Kaiba Land Amusement Park.

Kagome was proud of Seto for his generosity. 'He'll always have a soft spot for orphans.' Over the past month they have been making preparations for the tournament and grand opening.

The entire park was incredible. It had almost every ride a person could think of. Character Duel Monsters walking around to take pictures and give gifts to the children. A ton of tasty food. And of course, it had its own dueling arena for those who wanted to duel using holographic arenas. They even had a computer AI that people can duel solo with ranging to five different skill levels.

"It looks like everything is going fine so far," Kagome updated Seto on the amusement park.

Seto nodded gratefully at the news, "Good, the tournament's tomorrow and we got that introduction party tonight. And I don't need any screw ups."

Seto's office phone rang and Kagome answered, "Seto Kaiba's office."

"Inform Mr. Kaiba that we have a situation at the Kaiba Dome," an employee told her. The Kaiba Dome was the name of the dueling arena at the amusement park.

"You spoke too soon," Kagome told Seto handing him the phone.

"What is it?" Seto said in annoyance.

"Mr. Kaiba, someone has infiltrated the computer system in the Kaiba Dome," the employee informed him.

"Impossible," Seto said going on to his desktop trying to see the extent of the situation. He pulled up the security cameras to see a bunch of children, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Rebecca, Mokuba and Souta locked inside the Dome. Yugi was also present but appeared to be stuck in a duel with a corrupted AI.

Kagome's hand went to her mouth in shock when she saw the boys there. Seto sent an invitation for Yugi, Rebecca and Joey to visit the amusement park since they would be participating in the tournament. They sent Mokuba and Souta to give them a private tour. "Who could be doing this?" she asked Seto.

"I don't know," he said trying every trick that he knew to locate the person hacking into their system, but he couldn't find the source. "Kagome, have them ready the helicopter."

Whatever was happening, he had to be there in person to remedy the situation.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The amusement park was only a forty five minute drive from Kaiba Corp but it was a shorter trip by helicopter. Since the boys were in trouble he ordered the pilot to go as fast as he could.

The helicopter going much faster than normal and Kagome began to feel nauseous at the speed. A cold sweat started to form on her forehead from the possibility of getting sick.

Seto noticed her behavior, "Are you alright?"

He got his answer when Kagome grabbed the nearest barf bag and emptied the contents of her stomach.

She was both disgusted and embarrassed that she just got sick in front of Seto, "I'm sorry that you saw that."

"You don't need to apologize for that," he told her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yea, I'm fine," she reassured him since the nausea had passed.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&&

The helicopter landed in front of the Kaiba Dome of the amusement park. Once Seto and Kagome exited the plane, they saw everyone had been released from the Kaiba Dome.

"Mokuba," Seto said in relief.

"Souta," Kagome said as she kneeled down to hug her brother. She was so relieved to see her brother that she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh come on sis," Souta tried to pull away. "This is embracing."

"Well too bad," Kagome replied and kissed him on his other cheek for his complaining.

"Are you both alright?" Seto asked them once Kagome was done inspecting Souta.

They both nodded. Nothing harmful came to anybody when the computer got hacked.

"A little too late Kaiba," Joey complained. "But now that you are here, maybe you can fix that computer of yours."

"It wasn't the computer Joey," Kagome informed him. "Someone hacked the system."

Seto nodded to confirm what Kagome had said, "It isn't surprising that someone wants to sabotage my new tournament. But whoever's behind what happen today, I swear I'll take them down." He turned to look at Kagome. "Kagome, call Roland and tell him that I want him to triple the security system for the registration, tonight."

Kagome nodded and took out her cell phone to do as Seto told her. She wasn't surprised by Seto wanting to crush the guy who hacked his system.

Once she was done with her task she followed Seto who headed to the Kaiba Dome, "Are you feeling up to going to the party tonight?" he asked.

Kagome smiled at his concern, "I'm fine Seto. It was probably just a case of air sickness. That's what I get for having a big lunch today."

Seto nodded accepting her answer but still hoped that she'd change her mind.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_A few hours later_

The registration party was in full swing. Everyone who was invested into Kaiba Corp and those who were invited to participate in the tournament had come to this special event. Not to mention, the paparazzi that came to cover the whole event.

"So far so good," Kagome said sticking close to Seto the whole night. He nodded in agreement. So far there had been no surprise from the hacker.

"You Hoo, Kaiba poo," a strange woman came and glomped a surprised Seto in an intimate embrace.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. 'Who's this chick?'

"I just wanted to personally thank you for inviting me to your tournament," the woman said flirtingly.

That's where Kagome recognized her from. This woman was Vivian Wong, was the reigning champion on the continent.

"You're welcome Miss Wong," Seto said keeping a professional tone with a participating tournament duelist. "May I introduce my assistant AND girlfriend Kagome," he said as he released from Vivian's hold on him and wrapped his arm around Kagome. He tried to put as much emphasis on the word 'girlfriend' as he could.

"Girlfriend," Vivian said stunned. "I never would have pegged for Seto Kaiba to be one to settle for such a plain looking girl," she said boldly.

For the second time in less than five minutes Kagome's jaw dropped.

"You'll catch flies that way dear," Vivian told Kagome.

Kagome was about to rain some serious hell on this outspoken woman when Seto intervened, "If you'll excuse us Miss Wong," he said nodding to the woman and leading Kagome away from Vivian.

"Please let me go back there," Kagome requested softly completely pissed off.

Seto was also angry at the woman's insults toward Kagome. If it weren't for the cameras around them he would have cussed that woman out. "I know you can take her, but we have guests to deal with."

"Just give me ten minutes with her in a locked room somewhere," Kagome begged really wanting to take that bitch down.

"No," Seto said amused by Kagome's anger.

"Damn it."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kagome tried to calm down by heading to the buffet. Seto went off to talk to Roland about any updates he had for him.

She felt better after eating something since she lost her lunch earlier that day. 'This stuffs good,' she thought as she loaded her plate.

"Geez sis," Souta came up next to her. "Save some food for the rest of us will ya," he said gesturing to her plate stacked with food.

Kagome didn't even realize how much food she was taking. 'That's weird, I don't usually eat so much.'

"Hey Kagome," Tea came up next to her friend. "You okay?" she asked noticing her friend's angry posture.

"I just had a bad run in with one of the competitors," Kagome told Tea.

"Really, who?" Souta asked curiously.

"Vivian Wong," she said her name with malice.

"What did she do?" Tea said getting mad herself. That woman had a too close encounter with Yugi earlier and she didn't like it.

"She flirted with my boyfriend and insulted me all within a three minute time frame," she answered.

"That bitch," Tea said in a rare moment of anger.

Souta sensed the anger coming off the two young women and decided for the sake of his wellbeing to retreat to a safer location.

Kagome took a deep breath to calm down from her anger, "I guess I better get back to Seto," she told Tea as she threw away her plate of food.

%&%&%&%&%%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kagome found Seto talking to a nicely dressed man with long pink hair. 'That's…interesting,' mentally trying to find the right word for the man's unusual colored hair.

"Hello Seto," she came up wrapping her arm through Seto's. "Who is this?"

The pink haired man lifted her unattended hand and kissed her knuckles, "I am Zigfried Lloyed," he introduced himself. "And may I say mademoiselle, that you look ravishing this evening."

Kagome formed a face smile at the man's compliment. She moved her hand behind her back to wipe off the kiss the guy just gave her on the back of her shirt. Something about this guy, Zigfied, rubbed her the wrong way.

"I don't care who you are. You show some respect," Seto demanded angry from his intrusion and flirting with his beloved blue eyes.

Zigfied simply smirked and twisted the rose that he had stuffed in his jacket pocket.

"Umm Seto," Kagome tried to think of an excuse to get Seto away from Zigfied before he punched him in the face. "Roland needs you to confirm a few things before he makes the announcements. Excuse us," Kagome said to Zified trying to be polite as possible.

Once out of ear shot Seto lowered his head to whisper to her, "Please let me go back there," he asked using the same line she used on him earlier.

"No dear, there are cameras watching us," she told him sternly.

Seto mouth pouted slightly, "Damn it."

Kagome smiled at his behavior, 'He's cute when he's jealous.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The lights in room dimmed and Roland was on stage with a microphone.

"Attention guests, Welcome to the Kaiba Corp Grand Championships." The people applauded.

The dueling participants all took to the stage as Roland continued his speech and introducing the duelist.

While he was talking, Kagome began to feel a slight fatigue and nausea. "I'll be right back," Kagome said to Seto quickly before walking fast out the doors.

If he didn't have to speak on stage to speak to the guests he would have followed her. Luckily, he saw Tea running after Kagome, along with Souta. 'They'll take care of her.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kagome had barely made it to the woman's restroom as she emptied her stomach for the second time that day. Luckily, no one else was in there at the time to hear her vomit.

Tea came into the restroom followed by Souta, who was too worried about his sister to care that he was in a ladies restroom. "Kagome, are you okay?" Tea asked concerned.

Kagome walked out of the stall and sat on the couch that was in the corner of the room. "Yea, I must have got some kind of stomach bug or something. I just can't seem to keep food down today."

"Wait you got sick earlier today?" Souta asked concerned. It took a lot for his sister to get sick.

"I'm fine Souta," she reassured her brother. "I just got air sick on the helicopter ride earlier, that's all."

"But sis, you've been on faster and higher things then a helicopter how could you be air sick?" Souta questioned.

"Sometimes it happens," Kagome explained to him.

Tea wasn't buying what Kagome was saying. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was…' Tea's body froze in place once she realized what might be wrong with her friend. "Don't worry Souta, I'm sure Kagome's right," she reassured the boy. "Why don't you go and tell Seto that Kagome's doing fine."

Souta hesitated to go.

"I'll be there in a bit," Kagome told him.

He nodded and left the ladies room to find Seto.

Tea ran to the door to lock it to keep people from coming in. "Hey Kagome," she turned to look at her friend who began to splash her face with cool water. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but when was the last time you got your period."

Kagome looked at her fried stunned at her question. 'Why would she…' Kagome's thoughts froze as she started to realize what Tea was really asking. She tried to think back on when her last cycle was. "I…I'm not sure," Kagome started to panic. "I've been so caught up at work that I didn't notice if it came or not."

Tea realized that the poor girl began to panic. "Calm down Kagome," she tried to sooth her by rubbing the girls back. This helped Kagome a little. "Before we go jumping to conclusions, why don't we go and take a pregnancy test."

Kagome's eyes couldn't help but widened when Tea said the word pregnancy.

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Tea and Kagome were now in a different ladies room, only this one was at a nearby pharmacy.

Kagome texted Seto earlier that she was going to get some medicine for her possible stomach ache and that Tea was going with her. She looked at the timer on her cell phone trying to make the longest three minutes of her life go by faster.

"Everything's going to be alright," Tea reassured her friend. "Seto loves you."

Kagome smiled at her friend. She was right, Seto did love her. Pregnant or not Seto would still and always will love her.

The timer on her phone went off.

"It's time now," Kagome said before taking a deep breath and lifting the pregnancy test up to check the results.

**And that's all for now folks. Ah Zigfied, one of the most metrosexual villains ever. Most of you probably hate me right now but just remember if you hunt me down and kill me you'll never get the next update, which will be on Thursday, because I got a test coming up. Next time: The Kaiba Corp Championship.**

**Till then my readers**


	28. Surprise Surprise

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Authors Note: Hello my oh so very patient readers and supporters. For being so understanding, I have made an extra-long chapter just for you. I'd also like to give a shout out to Mistress of Darkness Katana, Angel Girl5, SpongeBobMimPants, sverhei, InnerOtaku, Applejax XD, and Guest for your awesome reviews. Thank you and enjoy.**

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (In case you didn't know) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (You can Google it)I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. (Again, Google it)Please don't sue me. (I can't stress this last part enough)

Chapter 28: Surprise Surprise

_Day of the tournament_

"I want you to stay home," Seto told Kagome as she was getting her hair ready.

She rolled her eyes at the same argument that they had been having since last night. "Seto, I helped you organize this event, I need to be there. Besides, Professor Hawkins and Rebecca are going to be there."

Seto didn't like that she was fighting him so much on this, "You're sick and I don't want you straining yourself."

Kagome dropped her brush on the table and her dress counter and got up to stand in front of Seto. She grabbed both of his hands, "How about this, I don't go into work," Seto smiled at this part, "But I'll come to the tournament to watch from the sidelines. That way I won't strain myself and if it becomes too much, I can go home. Deal?"

Seto considered the offer for a few moments, "Fine deal," he gave in.

She leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you…Kaiba poo" she teased making the same voice as Vivian.

Seto groaned at the nickname, "For the love of God, don't call me that," he begged.

Kagome chuckled, "I don't know, it's got a bit of a nice ring to it."

There was only one way to stop Kagome from using that awful nick name, and Seto knew it. So he slowly placed his arms at her waist and leaned in close about to touch her lips with his. Instead of leaning in the rest of the way, he tickled her sides.

"Seto…quit," Kagome said through her laughing.

"Only if you never use that nickname again," Seto told her still tickling her. He eventually submitted her to lay down on the bed where continued to torture her.

"Seto….please…okay….okay I won't use it…I won't use it," she finally gave in.

Seto stopped his attacks, "Good," he lowered down to kiss her on the lips. "Now was that so hard," he said to her.

Kagome looked up at him and stared at his face, smiling as she did so.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, just love you," she told him.

He smirked and kissed her again. "I love you beloved," he noticed the clock and groaned. "I've got and get things set up."

Kagome nodded, "I'll see you there," she told him as he walked out the door.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Kaiba Dome in Kaiba Land_

"Seto really likes going all out doesn't he?" Professor Hawkins said to Kagome.

She nodded as she watched the fireworks and the planes doing their acrobatic stunts as they spelled 'KC Championships.'

"Good luck Rebecca," Kagome and Souta yelled to the young girl who gave a victory sign.

Slowly Mokuba emerged from the dueling arena holding a microphone. "Are you people ready to get your duel on," Mokuba asked the crowed who roared. "I can't hear you," the crowed screamed louder.

"Lucky," Souta mumbled from the other side of Professor Hawkins.

"Now everyone let's look at the big screen to see who will be facing who in the first round." Mokuba continued by naming off the matches from all. "Before the duels begin, I think there is someone we all want to hear from." The crowed screamed in agreement. "Yugi, get up here," Mokuba encouraged.

Yugi slowly made his way up the platform obviously embarrassed of having to speak to the large crowed. He gave a small wave before a shadow formed above him.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet flew to the opening of the Dome. Seto jumped out of the jet and descended on the ground wearing a jet pack.

'Show off,' Kagome thought in her mind but smiled anyway.

"I want one of those," Souta told his sister.

"Just be happy that you flew a chopper," she told him.

"Souta did what?" Professor Hawkins asked not being able to hear much from the screaming crowed.

"Nothing," Kagome told him. 'Maybe it would be best if we didn't tell him that.'

Seto landed on the platform where Mokuba handed him his microphone. "Alright, I'm gonna make this brief," Seto warned. "This is the ultimate test of survival that will push the limits. In the end only one duelist will remain standing. From this moment on, Kaiba Land is a battle field. May the best duelist win."

The crowd cheered in excitement.

Tea tapped her friend on her shoulder and leaned in close so that Kagome could hear her, "Have you talked to Seto yet?"

Kagome shook her head, "With this tournament and the hacker that he has to deal with, I didn't think it was a good time," she told Tea.

Tea nodded in agreement. Kagome would want Seto to be free of distractions when she told him the things she learned yesterday.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The first duel was Leon Wilson vs. Dr. Richard Goat in duel A.

The other was Joey vs. Apdnarg Otom, a masked duelist, in duel B. Yugi and the gang had a hard time trying to figure out who the masked fighter was.

"When are they gonna realize that it's Mr. Motto?" Souta asked the Professor and Kagome.

The Professor chuckled, "Perhaps not till the very end."

"Hey where is Joey?" Duke asked pointing to the screen to show Joey's absence.

Joey came from around the corner eating two hot dogs.

"Joey what are you doing?" Yugi asked in a panic.

"They got this great deal on dogs," Joey explained while stuffing his face.

"Joey if you don't get the dueling location in the next ten minutes you'll be disqualified," Kagome told him.

Joey dropped his hot dogs and dashed out the Dome opening. His friends followed closely behind him.

"Umm Kagome, you could have told them about the short cut," Mokuba told her.

"Not my fault that he ran out before I could tell him," she said simply before making her way to said short cut.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%%&

The duel between Joey and the disguised Mr. Motto was pretty impressive. Joey was able to win with some strategic maneuvering and a bit of luck.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Mokuba asked her out of concern. Seto asked him to keep an eye on her for him.

Kagome smiled and rubbed the young boys head, "I'm fine Mokuba. And you can radio that to your brother too."

Mokuba touched his cheek sheepishly since Seto told him to radio him about her condition.

Once the duel was over Roland announced that the next match was, Rebecca Hawkins vs. Vivian Wong.

"Oh no," Tea groaned. "Why did it have to be her?"

"Oh please, with Rebecca against her, that chick is going down," Kagome said with a fiery anger in her voice.

The angry vibe off the two young women actually began to frighten the male portion of the group.

"Let's go," Tea said with a clenched fist.

Professor Hawkins wasn't able to go with them due to Mr. Motto throwing his back out after his duel with Joey. He stayed behind to look after his friend.

Finding Rebecca was an easy task and the duel had already started once they got there.

Right away, Vivian began to flirt with Yugi.

'Geez, how fickle is she?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Show no mercy Rebecca," Tea yelled to the girl.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Seto was monitoring all the duels that were taking place.

Everything seemed to be running smoothly and there were no signs of the hacker.

"It doesn't make sense," Seto said thinking out loud. "If someone was trying to sabotage this tournament, they would have tried something by now."

This only left one logical explanation, "He's already here."

Seto immediately called Roland to run a background check on every competitor. "It has to be one of them. Until I find out, I can't trust anyone."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

A few minutes later Rebecca was able to win the duel against Vivian. Rebecca was so happy that she ran right into Yugi's arms and rubbed her cheek against his.

Tea was so shocked by the girl's actions which made her jaw dropped.

"Sorry Tea," Kagome patted her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Sorry for what?" asked a confused Joey.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the question, "Men," she and Tea said together.

This left poor Joey more confused.

Kagome felt her cellphone go off in her bag, "Hello," she answered.

"Kagome," Seto said on the other end. "I think the hacker is already in Kaiba Land." he warned her.

"Okay," Kagome said trying not to draw attention of the others. "Do you have any ideas on who it could be?"

"Not yet, were running back ground checks just to be sure," he informed her. "In the meantime, be wary of those around you."

"I will," she reassured. She looked down at her little brother who was staring at her in question. "Let me know what you find out."

"Of course…I love you, Kagome."

"I love you," she said before hanging up the phone. "Souta, I want you to be extra careful when I'm not with you okay," she told her brother.

Souta nodded at his sisters orders. Over the past month Kagome continued to train him in his holy powers and began to teach him some defensive fighting moves as well.

They went to the monitors where the Yugi gang was looking to see Zigfried dueling. That is, it would have been a duel if Zigfried hadn't defeated his opponent in one turn.

"That guys trouble," Souta said to his sister.

Kagome nodded in agreement, "And he's creepy too."

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Since there would be a half hour break until the next matches start, Kagome and Souta thought that it might be a good time to visit Seto.

They went into the control room and found Seto in a bit of a crisis with their system.

"What's going on?" Kagome said watching the park having malfunctions on the monitors.

"Virus alert," the computer security system informed.

"This is impossible," said Seto. They had updated the security system after the first time they got hacked.

"Geez, the only time I've seen someone due this type of thing is Rebecca and Seto," Souta said trying to find some way to be useful and tried look through the system.

That's when a memory clicked inside Seto's mind. There was one other person who could have pulled this type of plan off. "Son of a bitch," he said slamming his fist on the desk.

"Mr. Kaiba," Roland said over the intercom. "We were able to isolate the virus and are now going to reboot the system."

Seto rebooted the system that fixed all the problems around Kaiba Land.

Kagome sighed in relief, 'that's one problem solved.'

"I'm guessing you know who's behind this," Souta said referring to Seto's earlier outburst.

"Yes," Seto admitted. "I met him a long time ago and didn't give much thought to him after that," he said to the Higurashi siblings as he pulled up the duel featuring one particular competitor.

"Zigfied," said Kagome.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The time came for the semifinals to begin. The remaining competitors were: Leon Wilson, Balfry Ginger, Rebecca Hawkins, and Zigfried Lloyed.

'Poor Joey,' Kagome thought.

He dueled against Zigfried and lasted much longer than the other opponent but in the end he had lost.

She looked down at Seto who was still glaring at the image of Zigfried.

At this time an employee came in holding a folder of Zigfried's background information. It turns out Zigfried had participated in about fifty other duel monster tournaments and always ranked in the top five.

"Other than that, we weren't able to find anything on family history of personal background," the informing employee said in regret. "We also found no connection to this Schroeder family that you mentioned," he said handing Seto the file.

Seto skimmed through the list of names that were the only connection that could confirm his suspicions, "Question this man, number thirteen, again," he ordered.

"Who's the Schroeder family?" Kagome questioned.

"A European family that I met years ago at one of Gozaburo's business parties," he answered. "The kid I met had the most impressive hacking skills I had ever seen."

"Don't let Rebecca hear you say that," Souta warned him.

"You think that Zigfried is that kid you met." Kagome concluded.

"Speaking of which, Rebecca duel will start soon," Souta reminded her.

Kagome hit her forehead forgetting about Rebecca. She looked down at Seto not wanting to leave him with this mess he was dealing with.

"Go ahead," Seto told the two siblings. "I'll let you know what I find out," he reassured Kagome.

She nodded in gratitude and kissed him before she left to find Rebecca.

%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome and Souta arrived in time before Rebecca's duel started. The duel was being held at the miniature suburbs of Domino city.

"What did we miss?" Souta asked Professor Hawkins.

"Nothing yet," he reassured the boy.

A bunch of people gathered around Rebecca and her opponent, Leon Wilson. Everyone picked sides with their favorite competitor and cheered them on.

"Good luck you guys," Kagome yelled to the young competitors. She learned from Professor Hawkins, to treat even opponents with respect in a duel.

The duel started with Rebecca using the same strategy that she used against Vivian. However, Leon's fairy tale themed deck managed to stump her with almost every move she made.

"I never thought I'd say that but those fairy tale creatures are kicking butt," Souta muttered to his sister. Kagome couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"You can do it Rebecca," Kagome cheered for the girl.

By this time, Yugi and the gang showed up to cheer Rebecca on.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Your suspicions were confirmed, Mr. Kaiba," the employee said handing Seto a research file.

"So I was right," said Seto. "Zigfied was that Schroeder kid. Now, his game is over."

&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&% &%&%&

Rebecca lost the duel in the next turn causing her to become very upset. Leon tried to cheer up by saying how good of a duelist she was, which made her feel better.

"Good game," Yugi said to the young kids.

Rebecca ran to Yugi and began to cry in his chest, "I know…but I wanted to win."

"Drama queen," muttered Souta.

Kagome chuckled, "She just wanted an excuse for Yugi to hold her," she said revealing the nine year olds plan. She felt her cell phone vibrate and she looked to see it was Seto. "Did you find out anything?" she asked into her cell.

"It's him," Seto growled to her.

"What's your next move?" she asked.

"Oh you'll see," said an extremely pissed off Seto.

'Oh boy,' she thought to herself.

&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Everyone returned to the Kaiba Dome to watch the finals to see who would duel Yugi.

"I feel sorry for that kid," Joey said to the gang.

"I don't know," Souta replied to him. "That Leon kid seems pretty good."

Suddenly the sound of a chopper came from above the dome. Seto was hanging on the ladder carrying a brief case that held his deck.

'Of course he comes in on a chopper because using the entrance would have just been ridiculous,' Kagome thought sarcastically.

"Kagome what's going on?" Mokuba asked not knowing Seto's plan.

"Zigfied was the one who has been hacking into Kaiba Land," she told him.

"WHAT?" screamed all of her friends.

Seto dropped from the ladder and landed in the middle of the holographic duel arena. "This match is invalid," Seto announced to the crowed.

The crowd booed at hearing the news.

"As the result of this, Leon Wilson is the winner of this duel."

"May I ask what the reason is?" Zigfied asked in a pretend curious tone.

"You broke tournament rules by entering in under a false name, Zigfried von Schroeder of the Schroder Corporation," Seto announced.

"Wait isn't that a gaming company?" Yugi asked Kagome and Mokuba.

"Yes it is," she answered his question. "But I don't know much about it."

"No one really does these days," said Mr. Motto.

"So Zigfied wants revenge on Kaiba," concluded Tea.

"Boy, how shocking," Tristan said sarcastically. Which earned him glares from Kagome, Mokuba, and Souta.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"Since I'm a nice guy, I won't have you arrested for what you did on one condition. You get out of this park and never intervene in my company affairs again," Seto warned Zigfied.

Zigfied laughed at Seto and his offer, "You're afraid. You cower from my superior skills and won't face me head on," he said after laughing. "And now, the whole world knows what a coward you are. Of course, I don't blame you for not wanting to face me, since you would lose."

"Oh he's screwed now," said Mokuba to Souta who nodded in agreement.

Seto chuckled at the accusation, "You know, I promised myself I wouldn't duel in this tournament," he admitted. "But if it'll give me a chance to embarrass you, so be it."

"Fine," Zigfied agreed. "But if I win, I get to stay in the tournament."

"And if you lose, you'll stay out of my life for good," Seto said in agreement.

"Go get him Seto," Mokuba and Souta cheered.

"Slight change here folks, it looks like Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp, will go up against Zigfied von Schroeder, president of the Schroeder Cop," announced Roland.

The crowd cheered in excitement.

When Seto made it to his side of the dueling arena he looked at Kagome in the front row. She nodded and gave him a look that read 'Kick his ass.' He smirked and nodded back.

%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Seto went first in the duel against Zigfied, by summon a monster and placing two cards face down. Zigfried tried to intimidate Seto by belittling his monster and self-praised his own 'superior' intellect.

'Seriously, what's up with this guy?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Are you done ranting or are you gonna duel?" complained Seto.

Zigfried did as he was told and was able to summon three Valkyrie monsters to the field. One of them destroyed Seto's monster due to its special ability and discarding it from the game.

"Oh this isn't good," said Souta worried about Seto. If Zigfried attacked Seto directly the game is over.

Luckily, Seto's trap card saved his life points. However, Zigfried played a magic card that a loud him to attack again. Once again, Seto activated his final trap card to save himself.

Kagome let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She should have known he'd be okay.

Seto was able to summon two more monsters to protect himself till he came up with a plan.

"Is stalling really the best you can do?" Zigfied asked Seto. "Cause you are becoming a bit of a nescience. You're going to lose Kaiba, we both know it."

"Just make your move," said an annoyed Seto.

Using another magic card Zigfied removed another card from the field and out of the game. Then he attacked Seto's final monster and then his life points.

"Seto," screamed Mokuba worried for his brother.

Seto seemed unfazed, "Is that the best you got?" he challenged Zigfied.

"You can stop pretending Kaiba," Zigfied said in mock understanding. "The whole world knows you're scared."

"That's what you think," Seto retorted. He ended his turn by summoning another monster in defense mode and laying one more card face down.

Zigfied destroyed the monster and declared an attack on Seto's life points. Seto saved his points by activating a trap card that allowed him to summon one monster to the field. The card also did the same for Zigfied, who summoned a fourth Valkyrie.

During Seto's next turn, he sacrificed two thousand life points, leaving him with only four hundred to spare, in order to bring two cards from his grave yard and fusing three of his monsters in order to create the XYZ Dragon Canon. He was also able boost his life points back up to nineteen hundred.

"Okay that was impressive," said Duke.

"It was okay," mumbled Joey not wanting to admit that it was.

Kagome rolled her eyes at what Joey said. 'When will they learn that Seto always has a plan?'

Seto attacked one of Zigfied's Valkyrie monsters destroying it and causing Zigfied to lose fifteen hundred points.

"Nice," Souta and Mokuba said together.

Zigfied was now officially pissed off. He relived his anger by playing a magic card that allowed his monster to attack Seto's life points directly.

"Hang in there Seto," Yugi screamed in support.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Back and forth Seto and Zigfied tried to outwit each other with trap cards and attacks. Zigfied then was able to summon three goddess themed monster cards that allowed him to see three cards in Seto's deck and rearrange them in any way that he chose.

'Help Seto please,' Kagome begged in her mind, hoping that something would hear her prayer.

Seto revealed the top three cards on his deck. To Zigfied surprise, Seto's next three cards just happen to be three of his Blue Eyes White Dragons. Seto was forced to play that card only to have it removed from the game.

As Kagome watched the mighty dragon cry out in agony before being destroyed it brought tears to her eyes.

"Sis, why are you crying?" Souta asked concerned.

She blinked several times to try and stop the tears, "I don't know," she answered honestly.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&

Due to Zigfied's monster special ability when Seto drew his next card it was sent straight to the grave yard. This actually benefited Seto since he was able to bring his Blue Eyes White Dragon back from his grave yard using Monster Reborn.

The crowd cheered seeing the rare card with their own eyes.

"Awesome, Zigfied is in for it now," Mokuba said excited.

"Nothing becomes between me and my Blue Eyes," warned Seto.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at what he said.

Seto attacked his monster destroying his monster's magic card enhancement that Zigfied played earlier.

Since the goddess cards were still in play Seto had to reveal his top three cards again. Zigfied then removed the dragon monster card from play. Then afterwards he surprised everyone by sacrificing all of his monsters using his own magic card and regain the life points he lost from the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He was also, able to summon another powerful Valkyrie monster called Valkyrie Brunhilde. Thanks to its special ability, if its defense is lowered it can block any attack.

"Damn it," Souta swore.

"Language," Kagome warned with a bit of worry in her voice.

Zigfied continued his turn by using a magic card to increase Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack points and destroys all dragons on the field. Finally, he played another magic card that allowed him to attack Seto's life points directly. Leaving only five hundred and fifty life points left for Seto.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"It's time for some payback, Kaiba," said Zigfied.

"What's your problem with me Zigfied?" Seto asked after the attack.

"Don't act like you don't know Kaiba," Zigfied said teased.

Zigfied explained how his family and the Kaiba were rivals for generations. When he finally took over his father's company he changed it to a gaming industry. By the time he was about to announce it, he learned that Seto had already named Kaiba Corporation a gaming company. He then thought he can good publicity by coming up with a new idea for Duel Monsters by creating holographic projection technology. Once again, Seto came out with the idea before he could.

"You stole my invention and left me with nothing," Zigfied yelled.

"Is that true?" Yugi questioned to Kagome, Mokuba and Souta.

"Yugi, do you really think that it's that impossible for two people to have the same idea," Kagome asked him. "Seto's many things, but a thief is not one of them. He just knows how to get things done."

"When I'm done with you, the Kaiba Corporation will be history," Zigfied declared.

"Do you really believe that?" Seto asked in an annoyed tone.

"Now that you have been exposed for what you really are, a thief, the people who work for you will turn on you," Zigfied said ignoring the question. "And what your girlfriend must think of you know, I wonder? Knowing that the man she has been involved with is nothing more than a fraud." Zigfied looked at Kagome to see her reaction to the news only to find her sending him the world's most sinister death glare.

"Too bad it's not true," said Seto. "Don't blame me for your failures Zigfied. The only one you can blame is yourself. I got where I am through hard work and determination. I've never stole a thing in my life. I. Earned. It."

Seto continued with his turn by playing Graceful Charity which let him draw three cards and discard a trap card and his third Blue Eyes White Dragon. He then removed his remaining two Blue Eyes from play to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon.

'Why would he remove his favorite cards?' Kagome thought confused.

Thanks to the Chaos Emperor Dragons ability, it destroys every monster on the field automatically.

Now it was Zigfied's turn. He first activated a magic card that required a person to guess how many magic cards they will use in a turn or lose life points. Next, he used another magic card from his hand in order to bring back his Valkyrie Brunhilde monster. The card also allowed Seto to bring back a monster. Which didn't matter, since Zigfied destroyed the monster the instant it appeared on the field.

Seto was unfazed by this. He predicted that he would use four magic cards in his final turn. He was correct by manipulating the four magic cards that he used, he was able to summon all of the monsters that have been removed from his deck. This meant that Seto was able to summon; the three Blue Eyes White Dragons, Chaos Emperor Dragon, and Luster Dragon #2.

"Daaaamn," Joey muttered.

Seto attacked with every monster that he had just summoned, he brought Zigfied's life points to zero; making Seto the winner of the duel.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome and the boys went to catch up with Seto as soon as he left the arena.

"That was awesome bro," said Mokuba.

"That'll show people not to mess with our family," said Souta.

Kagome smiled at the boy's giddiness, "Or Kaiba Corp."

Seto smirked at what they said, "Roland, announce the championship match up," he ordered.

"Shall I have Mr. Zigfied removed from the park Mr. Kaiba?" Roland asked.

Seto thought it over for a moment, "No, let him stay and witness what he missed out on."

"That's cold," said Souta.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The final match up was to take place at Blue Eye Castle Fortress. Everyone was all gathered around to watch the duel between Leon Wilson and Yugi. The Yugi gang was able to get a good view of the duel from one of the castle balconies thanks to Kagome and Mokuba.

"And now," Roland announced getting way to into his role as announcer. "To kick this off I welcome a special individual, Seto Kaiba."

Seto appeared with Kagome next to him on third balcony on top of the castle. Souta and Mokuba decided to hang out with the Yugi gang since the balcony they were on was closer.

"The KC Grand Championship Tournament was created with one thing in mind," Seto announced. "To find the one duelist who deserves to be called the greatest in the world. These two competitors will battle to determine which duelist that is. Now start the duel."

The crowd cheered at the speech.

The duel began beneath them.

Kagome leaned in toward Seto, "You do know that you could have gotten that title if you wanted to," she said to him. She knew how much the game titles meant to him.

"There's always next time," he told her grabbing her hand as they watched the duel.

Kagome noticed how the attitude in Leon changed from the time she saw him earlier. The sweet little kid changed to a no mercy opponent. 'What in the world happened to him?' she thought.

Seto was notice the same thing about Leon. 'I don't trust him.'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The duel went on for a couple more minutes until an employee came running up to Seto and Kagome. "Mr. Kaiba, you need to look at this sir," the poor employee said out of breath.

The second Seto read the paper his eyes widened, "Please tell me that you're joking."

"I'm afraid he's not Kaiba," said Zigfied who appeared on the balcony. "It took you long enough to figure it out."

By this time Kagome took the paper and read it. Her eyes also widened at the results, 'That bastard.'

"You dragged your own brother into your twisted schemes," Seto growled at Zigfied.

"That's right; Leon Wilson is actually my younger brother, Leon von Schroeder."

The crowd and Yugi gang were shocked by the news.

Zigfied chuckled as he revealed his plan, "You see Kaiba, you were so focus on trying to figure out who I was that you over looked my little brother who was the true key to taking you down. Your family's biggest rival is going to win your tournament. Once he does my companies new gaming system will get all the publicity we need to get back on top."

"Let me get this straight," Kagome said trying to understand this crazy person's way of thinking. "You hacked into Kaiba Corp, almost sabotaged our new theme park, tried to ruin Seto's reputation, and manipulated your brother in the process…to sell a few games." Zigfied should have thank the Gods that he wasn't a demon otherwise would have purified his ass right there on the spot.

"Kaiba Corp has held the spotlight long enough," Zigfied told her. "Once my brother wins this tournament the reign of the Schroeder will begin."

"Should we stop the duel Mr. Kaiba?" Roland asked.

Seto did the last thing that anyone expected him to do, he began to laugh. "Your plan is flawed Zigfied."

Zigfied raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"There is only one person who has the power to beat Yugi in a duel, and that is me," Seto explained. "Your brother doesn't stand a chance…Continue the duel," Seto announced.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

As the duel continued Zigfied screamed at Leon about how the entire family name and company depended on him winning.

Of course when you're dueling with the King of Games, it's not going to be easy to beat them. Although Leon made some very impressive moves using his fairy tale themed deck, Yami Yugi was still able to hold his own against him.

"Seto" Kagome grabbed his arm while she was looking at Zigfied then turned to look back at him. "Zigfied is way too calm. His brother just lost a bunch of life points and didn't react at all."

Seto nodded at her observations. He also noticed how Zigfied was acting cool and collected even when his brother was losing. 'What is he up to?'

"Stop stalling Leon," Zigified finally spoke. "And play the card I gave you."

Leon nodded and did as he was told, "I play The Golden Castle of Stromburg." A giant golden castle, matching the height of the Blue Eye Fortress, appeared behind Leon once he played the field card.

The expert duelists were stunned to see that card. It was never officially released in the game because it was never fully developed.

"Zigfied," Seto turned to the man, "where did your brother get that card?" he demanded. Zigfied only smirked and didn't answer him. "Your brother just played an illegal card," Seto warned Zigfied.

"Is it?" Zigfied challenged.

"Wouldn't the duel disk not have recognized and not activated it?" Kagome asked confused.

"The only explanation is that the card limiter was deactivated," Seto told her then glared at Zigfied since he was the obvious person who did so.

"So Leon's cheating," Joey declared in a rage.

Suddenly the reason why Zigfied hacked into the system was finally revealed; to allow Leon to play that card.

"The duel must go on," Seto said through his teeth.

"Bro, I don't want to win by cheating," Leon said to his brother. He tried to get rid of the card by using a magic card but it was no use.

Zigfied admitted that he changed the abilities of the card. The Golden Castle of Stromburg the card can't be destroyed by magic or trap cards or monster abilities. Not only that the card unleashed a virus on the Kaiba Corp mainframe erasing every file and other company files that were linked to them.

"There is only way to beat the virus," Zigfied admitted. "And that is to defeat that card."

Seto turned and left for the control room to see what he can do about the files being deleted. Kagome, Mokuba and Souta went to follow him.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"Initiate protocol, KC5-14." Seto ordered his technical analyst as he went inside the control room.

"Seto what can I do?" Mokuba asked his brother.

"I need you to take control and make sure all of the firewalls we have stay activated," he instructed. Mokuba nodded and went off to log on to one of the computers.

Seto went to the main chair and logged into a computer as well.

Kagome and Souta could only stand by helplessly as the Kaiba boys worked. 'All we can do now is hope Yugi wins that duel,' Kagome thought to herself.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Five minutes later_

"Seto the virus stopped in its tracks," Mokuba said in delight.

Seto looked at the monitors to see that Yugi was able to find a way to destroy that Golden Castle of Stromburg card.

"Reset the system," Seto ordered.

"How much data was lost?" Souta asked with worry.

"Come on Souta," Kagome said with a smile. "You should know by now, Seto's always prepared."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kagome was right. Seto had a backup system that he had developed. They returned to the balcony to inform Zigfied just that.

"Roland rap this tournament up," Seto ordered him once he.

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of the KC Grand Championship is the King of Games, Yugi Motto," Roland announced.

The crowd cheered at the winner of the most interesting tournament people have ever witnessed.

%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&&%&% &%&%&

_Thirty minutes later_

Kagome wrapped her arms around Seto in excitement at the success of the tournament. "You did it."

Seto smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "Why is it whenever I host a tournament something bad always has to happen?"

Kagome shrugged, "Because it makes the game more interesting." This made him chuckle.

Once he looked around the park and noticed most of the crowd was gone. Seto freed his arm from her hold to look at her, grabbing both of her hands into his, "I love you."

Kagome smiled, "I love you, Seto."

Seto took a deep breath as he got down on one knee, and pulled a tiny velvet box out of his pocket.

Kagome's eyes widened and one of her hands went to her mouth in shock.

"My Beloved Blue Eyes, words can't describe how much you mean to me. But I want to spend the rest of my life trying to show you…Kagome Higurashi…will you marry me?" he said revealing the ring inside the velvet box.

Kagome's heart was going a mile a second. Her eyes began to get teary eyed as she stared at the face of the man that she loved. They have been through more things together in the past four months that they've been together then what most people have been in their whole lives. She wouldn't have changed anything thing that happened though, because it showed her how much loved him.

Her answer was a no brainer, "…Yes."

Seto let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He took the ring from the box and placed it on her left ring finger slowly to savor the moment.

Kagome had the biggest smile on her as he placed it on her finger. The ring was beautiful. It's design was a white gold traditional band, with a tear shaped diamond. Next to each side of the diamond were two small sapphire stones, those stones were the main reason he choose this ring, 'Two sapphires' to match my Beloved Blue Eyes.'

Seto rose from the ground and kissed his girlfriend, now fiancé, and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't even notice Yugi, Joey, Mr. Motto, Tea, Tristan, Rebecca, Duke, Professor Hawkins, Souta and Mokuba looking down and cheering for them on the top balcony.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Later that day Seto and Kagome sat inside their limo. She was lying on his shoulder staring at her ring, unable to take the smile off her face.

Mokuba and Souta were across from them also excited that they would now officially become a related family.

They were about half way home when Kagome spoke, "Seto can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course," he told her.

"Well, I want someone in our wedding," she smiled bigger at the word. "But they aren't in town at the moment and I want to know if you won't mind waiting till they get here."

Seto was a little baffled by the request. He didn't know who in the world that Kagome was talking about. "Umm, who are you talking about?"

She took a moment to answer, "…our baby."

Everyone in the car was silent for almost a full minute. Seto moved to stare at her face, "What?"

She nodded slowly, "I'm pregnant," she said waiting for his reaction.

**Boom baby. A super special awesome long chappie with two awesome surprises for my very deserving readers. Next time: What is Seto's reaction?**

**Till then my readers**


	29. Reaction

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Authors Note: To my reviewers:**

**Mistress of Darkness Katana: Yes he does. And he found out after the proposal so there won't be any 'Now we got to get married because we're having a kid,' thing. **

**TsukiyoTenshi: I'm glad you enjoyed it **

**sverhei: Thank you. Oh and I've been reading your story too. It's awesome, keep up the good work. **

**Angel Girl5 and ason21: As hilarious as it would be to 'see' Seto fainting after he learns he's gonna be a dad. I'm gonna have to disappoint you. Sorry ****. **

**Priestess Mia: I'm glad that you're enjoying my story **

**Thank all of you for your reviews and support. You're all awesome. **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (Seriously) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (No kidding) I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. (Seriously, not kidding) Please don't sue me. (No really, please don't)

Chapter 29: Reaction

_The afternoon after the tournament_

"He didn't say anything?" questioned Tea through the cellphone.

"Nothing at all," said Kagome in a sad tone.

When Kagome told Seto the news he didn't respond at all. In fact, he looked away from her in the limo all the way to the mansion. Once the car stopped he went out of the car and went straight into his home office.

Kagome waited up for him as much as she could in their room but ended up falling asleep. When she had awoken she found Seto already up and gone. The only evidence that he was in the room was the discarded cloths in the hamper.

It was now early in the afternoon and she had no idea where Seto was. She called the office and found out he didn't come in. She tried his cell phone but she kept getting a busy signal.

Unsure of what to do or think she called Tea.

"I know we didn't plan on this…but I thought…," Kagome couldn't keep her emotions together but tried to keep the tears at bay,' Damn hormones.'

She looked down on her left hand to see the engagement ring on her finger. "We didn't even get to celebrate anything."

"Oh, Kagome," said a concerned Tea. "I'm sorry."

"The only excitement I got in the limo the whole ride back were from Souta and Mokuba who were fighting over who would be the best uncle," she said rubbing her stomach where her precious baby resided. 'I thought he would…be at least a little happy.'

"Did you make an appointment yet?" Tea said trying to change the subject.

"Yea, tomorrow…I don't want to go by myself…I thought that Seto would…no, I want him to be there," she answered.

"Hey, one phone call from me and the guys can knock some sense into him," Tea said in a teasing threat.

Kagome chuckled a little, "Oh yea, that's all Seto needs, a lecture from both Yugi and Joey."

Tea was happy that she cheered her friend up just a little, "Do you want me to come over and keep you company?"

"Thanks Tea, but I'm fine," she told her friend. "Besides, if Seto comes home later…I want to talk to him alone." As if right on cue Kagome heard someone walking down the hall. "He's here, I have to go."

"Good luck," Tea wished her friend before hanging up.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Seto opened the bedroom door to find Kagome sitting on the bed. The swollenness of her eyes made his heart ache. 'Stupid, I should have said something sooner.'

"Kagome I," Seto started to say.

Kagome held her hand up to silence. She took a deep breath and got up from the bed and made a bee line toward him. Slowly she pulled the engagement ring off her finger and placed it in her hand and held it out for Seto to take.

Seto eyes widened at her actions, "What are you doing?"

"It's what you want isn't it?" she said with little emotion in her voice. "You found out I'm pregnant…and now you don't want me anymore." What other explanation can there be with him being here now?

Seto shook his head to shack the confusion from his mind. He should have known what his actions could have caused her to feel. Hopefully he could change that.

He took the ring that was offered to him. Before she could turn away from him, he grabbed her left hand and placed the ring slowly back on her ring finger.

Kagome looked from the ring back to Seto confused.

"Before we talk…I need you to see something," he told her.

%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome didn't know what to expect when Seto dragged her out of their bed room and down to the other end of the hallway. He stopped at a door that led to an old drawing room that no one really used. 'What's going on?'

When Seto opened the door, Kagome expected to see the old paintings on the wall and the old forest green furniture.

That wasn't what she saw. All of that old furniture and paintings were removed from the room.

The walls were now painted with a cheerful sky blue color. The old green furniture was replaced with a cushioned white rocker that was next to a white colored crib. On the other side was an expensive looking changing table that was also white.

The room may have been considered bare if not for all of the baby toys and stuffed animals that were placed strategically around the room that made would have made any toy store envious.

Kagome's jaw dropped open as she took in the whole room in. When she was finished she looked at Seto who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I didn't know what theme to pick," he said simply. "I know that it's good to keep it neutral until you know for sure what the baby's gonna be. I'm not the best when it comes to decorating. That's what I higher designers to do. Of course, I didn't want to make any final decisions until I heard your opinions on it."

Kagome's eyes began to water again. "This," she motioned around the room. "Is what you've been up to since we got home yesterday?"

Seto nodded, "I went to my office and ordered all of the stuff that we would need and I had them deliver it early this morning. I told the delivery men that there would be hell to pay if they woke you up."

The tears eventually won the battle and started to poor down Kagome's face.

Seto led her to the rocking chair for her to sit and knelled down in front of her. Ironically, it was the same position that they were in back in the Battle City Tournament and like last time, Seto had to explain his feelings to her.

"Kagome…my Beloved Blue Eyes, when you first told me that you…that 'we' are having a baby, I was stunned," he began to say while wiping the tears off her face. "There were so many things I wanted to say to you; how excited, how ecstatic…how terrified I was. But I couldn't form the words. So I thought the best way to way to express my feelings…is to show you," he motioned to the nursery.

Seto leaned up and kissed her fore head, "Forgive me," he said as he looked into her eyes. "I didn't think of how my reaction would have affected you this emotionally. I can't believe that I made you think, even for a second, that I didn't want to be with you anymore…God Kagome, I'm so sorry."

Kagome formed the first smile she had in the past twenty four hours, "Are you…really okay with this?"

Seto smiled back up at her, "I'm more then okay. And to answer your question from last night, Yes, we can wait for the baby to be in our wedding." He leaned up to kiss her lips. Then he lowered his head to her stomach and kissed her there before he placed his hand there. "I hope she has your eyes."

"She?" Kagome questioned. He nodded. "I thought all men wanted boys?"

Seto chuckled, "After Mokuba and Souta, I think a girl would be a nice change."

Kagome laughed. She lowered her head to kiss her fiancé again. "My doctors' appointments tomorrow…will you come with me?"

"You don't even have to ask."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Doctor's office_

"If you look right here, Miss Higurashi," the doctor pointed to the screen. "That's your baby."

Kagome was lying on her back and lifted herself up from the table to look at the screen. The doctor had already given her a clean bill of health and began the ultrasound to check on the baby.

And now here they were, seeing their tiny baby for the first time. 'There he or she is.' Kagome thought amazed.

"How far along is she?" Seto asked standing next to his fiancé holding her hand.

The doctor looked at the measurements, "From the size, about seven weeks," the doctor answered. "Would you like a picture?"

"Yes please," said Kagome.

The women went to make a copy for the young couple. Their eyes never left the screen.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Later that night_

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kagome complained from her and Seto's bed.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Seto asked her standing next to the bed.

"I'm not quitting my job Seto," she warned him. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't work."

"I know you can. I just don't want you to," he said simply.

She collapsed on the bed frustrated on how stubborn Seto was being. "You know, if I was any other employee, you wouldn't allow them to quit."

Seto laied down next to her, "One, I'm not in love with my employees," he kissed her nose. "Two, you're my fiancé now, which means that you don't have to work since I make enough to support you and the boys and now our new addition," he kissed her stomach. "Three, if you did come into work, you would distract me."

She glared at him, "I would not," she said offended.

Seto chuckled and kissed her cheek, "You don't realize how hard it will be on my end to see you in my office knowing that you're mine and now carrying my child."

"I've always been yours," she reminded him.

He lifted her left hand and kissed her ring finger, "Yes but now everyone in the world will know it. And knowing that the world knows that the most beautiful woman on the planet is taken by me, just makes me want you more."

This caused her to smile but then she realized that he was winning the argument and tried to wipe it off, "Seto, if I don't do something to occupy my time, I'll go nuts," she defended.

"You mean besides planning a wedding and preparing for a baby?"

"Well…yea…shut up," she said slapping his shoulder.

He laughed and kissed her shoulder. Ever since they arrived back from the doctor's office, Seto had been kissing her every chance that he could. 'I just can't keep my hands off of her,' he thought to himself.

"Come on beloved," Seto groaned playfully. "If you distract me from my work, then I won't get anything done. If nothing gets done, I make no money. If I make no money I lose the house and then our new baby will be homeless."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his dramatic reasoning. "You and I both know that's not gonna happen."

Seto collapsed face first in his pillow in defeat. 'Why do I have to fall in love with someone with stubbornness that could match my own?'

Kagome began to feel guilty that she was fighting so hard on this. She sighed before leaning up to look at Seto, "Do you really not want me to work?"

Seto looked up at her, "Yes…I don't want you to be too stressed from having to do too much. And if you have to give up on something, I'd rather it be the job."

Kagome tilted her head and smiled at Seto's consideration. She sighed before she spoke, "Alright I'll quit my job."

Seto smiled over his victory and decided to reward his beloved fiancé with kisses and much much more.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%& %&%&%

_She was waiting at their secret place behind the palace that was shielded by the private Oasis._

_She heard someone coming from around the corner, and grinned at who it was._

"_Seto," she said happily running into his arms. After a brief embrace, Seto attacked her lips in a passionate kiss, slightly pushing her against the palace wall. _

"_I missed you," Seto told her. _

_She smiled at his confession, "And I've missed you," she said. "Why do you insist on hiding from everyone to see me?" _

_Seto smiled and brushed the woman's hair behind her ear. "I enjoy having you to myself," he admitted. _

_The woman's eyes widened, "Didn't know you were so greedy?" she teased. _

_Seto smirked before taking both of the woman's hands in his, "You should know this better than anyone, my beloved wife." _

_The woman smiled happily leaned forward and kiss Seto's lips, "I love you, Seto."_

"_And I love you…Kisara." _

Kagome awoke from the dream feeling the pressure still on her lips. She looked next to her to see Seto still in his peaceful slumber. 'What was that?' she thought.

Normally, dreams wouldn't bother her this much, but this time was different. Everything that happened felt so real to her. To make things more confusing, she had the dream in that woman, Kisara's, point of view.

**Gasps, what has my creative mind just unleashed? Next time: Bakura returns and a few questions are answered. **

**Till then my readers **


	30. Make a Believer Out of You

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**AN: Here again, I'm gonna have to manipulate the time frame in the story. Hope nobody minds. **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (Cause nobody knows that) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (I had no idea) I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. (Oh, I don't?) Please don't sue me. (Cause that would suck...a lot)

Chapter 30: Make a Believer Out of You

_One week later_

Kagome's dreams varied each night but all of them were based on her being in Kisara's mind.

'How do I know that name?' Kagome thought to herself. She was in the library of the Kaiba mansion in the history section. She had pulled out one of her favorite books, 'The History and Myths of Egypt.'

Even with all of the adventures that she went through in feudal era of Japan, Egypt always held a particular place in her mind and heart. 'Why is that?'

Kagome flipped through the books pages till she got to her desired section, The Value of the Dead. It explained how the people of Egypt believed that the mummification of their dead will preserve both the body and the spirit for all eternity.

'Could it be possible…that I'm…that Seto and I were…together in a past life?'

Of course this wasn't the first time that a past life has come to haunt Kagome but this is the first time someone else's past life was intertwined with hers.

She looked out the window to see that a lighting storm had descended.

'Seto…what do my dreams mean for us?'

Kagome's thoughts were broken as Souta came in bursting thought the library doors.

"Sis," Souta said panicked. "I just came back from Mokuba's room. It's completely trashed and the windows opened. I think someone kidnapped him."

"WHAT?"

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Seto was working alone in his office at Kaiba Corp. He couldn't help but miss his Beloved Blue Eyes since he was so used to being with her almost twenty four seven.

Still, he tried to suck it up and get used to his old routine.

The lighting storm outside got worse and the power to the building went out.

"Just great," Seto complained.

Suddenly, his computer screen tuned on to reveal a maniacal laughing Bakura. 'And the hits just keep on coming.'

"What do you want?" Seto demanded.

Bakura continued to chuckle and lifted up something to the web cam.

"Mokuba," said a shocked Seto.

"Bring your deck and duel disk to the roof. Now," demanded Bakura before he cut off the connection.

"That bastard," gritted Seto through his teeth as he got his briefcase that held both his duel disk and his deck.

&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kagome couldn't get a hold of Seto at Kaiba Corp or on his cell phone.

So she got Roland to drive her and Souta to Kaiba Corp.

When they arrived, she and Souta ran into the building when she felt a familiar sensation that she hadn't felt since the Battle City Tournament. 'Oh God…someone's in a shadow game.'

Souta felt the same thing and they both headed to where they felt the evil aura, on the roof.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_On the roof _

When Seto entered on the roof, Bakura was prepared to face him in a duel. Mokuba was unconscious on the ground near the elevator, but seemed to be unharmed.

Just like the Battle City Tournament, Bakura's deck was supernatural themed monsters. However, Seto wasn't intimidated by the monsters that Bakura summoned.

"And now I summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon," Seto announced.

Bakura chuckled. This was exactly what he'd hoped Seto would do. "How about a trip down memory lane?"

Seto's body pulsed as he began to see flashes of a moment that he hadn't thought about in months.

_Seto was kneeled down in front of giant stone tablet that had the sketched outline of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. In his arms laid an unconscious woman with white hair. _

"_Oh Kisara," Seto pleaded. "What has he done to you?" he asked as he brushed her hair from her face. "I promise you, he will pay for this." _

'Damn it,' Seto cursed mentally. 'Not this again.' Only this time the vision was different. Instead of watching from the side, Seto was actually in the strangely dressed man's point of view. However, one thing stayed the same. That woman he had held his arms, had facial similarities to Kagome.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

When the elevator doors opened to the roof for Kagome and Souta, they saw nothing but black shadows that showed that a shadow game was being played.

"What do we do?" Souta asked.

"The only thing we can do," she said concentrating to put up a purification shield around herself. "Let's hope all that training I've given you has paid off."

Souta nodded in understanding and followed his sister's example of putting a purification shield around him.

They both walked into the shadows.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"Now my Blue Eyes attack," commanded Seto.

Kagome and Souta arrived right in time to see Seto's attack being negated by a trap card.

"Seto," Kagome said getting his attention.

He looked at her in surprise but didn't dwell on why she was here, "Kagome, look after Mokuba."

She looked to see Mokuba unconscious on the ground. "Oh my God," Kagome said noticing the poor boy. She ran to him and checked him for injuries.

"Sis is he?" Souta asked unable to finish his sentence.

"No," Kagome said sternly. "He's just knocked out," she said in relief.

The duel between Seto and Bakura continued the duel. Knowing that Mokuba was being looked after made him able to concentrate more on the duel.

Kagome looked up in time to see Bakura summoning a monster that break out a stone tablet. A familiarity came around her, 'I've seen that done before…but where?'

Bakura's monster attacked Seto's Blue Eyes destroying it.

Kagome felt an uncomfortable pain in her stomach for a moment. Her hand automatically began to rub where the baby resided. 'I don't think he/she liked watching daddy's favorite card being destroyed.'

Bakura was about to set his final attack as the morning sun began to rise. He flinched from the light, "It must be your lucky day Seto," Bakura mocked. "I have other things that I must do."

"You have got to be kidding me," yelled an annoyed Seto. "After all that, you're just gonna leave?"

"Oh don't fret Kaiba," Bakura reassured. "We will finish what we started. But until then here," he said while tossing something to Seto.

He caught the object and identified as the Millennium Eye that was once owned by Maximillion Pegasus.

"Bring that with you to Cairo, Egypt, and I'll tell you everything you want to know about your ancient past."

Kagome eyes widened at the information.

"I don't have time to run half way around the world to chase a fairy tale," said Seto.

"Don't you want to know why your connection to the Blue Eyes White Dragon is so strong?" Bakura asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Seto.

"Who said I was talking to you?" said Bakura as he pointed to Kagome.

She eyed Bakura suspiciously, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Bakura chuckled, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Haven't you felt a connection to the dragon every time Seto plays one of those cards," he looked back at Seto. "You will find all the answers in Egypt. Until then," he said before his remaining monster attacked the ground causing a giant flash of light to blind everyone on top of the building. Bakura had vanished.

"Mmm," moaned an awakening Mokuba. He took one look at his surroundings and raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what did I miss?"

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Kaiba Mansion_

"I think we should go," Kagome said to Seto when he got home from work.

Seto rolled his eyes finding the whole thing ridiculous. It was bad enough that he even remotely believes her journey in the feudal era. If it weren't for her scars, he wouldn't even have considered believing it.

"No we're not,' Seto said in a 'that is final' tone.

Kagome sighed, she was already dressed for bed and followed Seto around the room when he started to undress from his work attire. "But we got to find out what is going on."

Seto took off his tie and work jacket. "There is nothing to 'find out' because everything is fine."

"Mokuba was kidnapped by an evil spirited psychopath AND YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS FINE?" she yelled.

Seto left the room to shower, not wanting to deal with her yelling. Once he got back he found Kagome in the exact same determined look on her face.

"I'm not going to take time off of work just to follow said evil spirited psychopath, to tell me a bunch of fairy tale mumbo jumbo," he told her.

"Come on Seto," Kagome wined. "You and I both know that something weird has been going on with us."

Seto walked over to her and put both hands on her shoulders, "Nothing weird is happening with you."

Kagome lowered her head in defeat and walked over to the bed where she sat down , "I've been having these…odd dreams lately," she confessed. "I dream of you…well, someone who looks like you and every time I'm with 'you', I know that I'm not…me. I feel like another person but my feelings for the 'you' in my dream are just the same. The 'me' in the dream looks different too. I've never seen my face in it but I have this long white hair and pale skin. The 'you' in the dream calls me a different name too."

"Kisara," Seto said the name without meaning too.

Kagome's eyes widened. "THERE YOU SEE," she yelled and pointed to him. "You've been having those visions too."

"Kagome they're just dreams," Seto told her.

"So we've been having the same dreams and you don't find that odd?" she questioned in a frustrated tone.

"It's just a trick Kagome, nothing more."

With one last frustrated huff, Kagome gave up and just went to bed and pulled the covers over her body. She rubbed her stomach like she always did before she went to bed, "Please don't have your daddy's stubbornness," she said purposely out loud.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_One week later_

Every day since the whole thing with Bakura, Kagome would beg Seto to change his mind, and every time, his answer was no. This resulted to Kagome not speaking to him for the rest of the night.

Seto didn't like this at all. This was the real first fight that he and Kagome ever had. Usually, when they had a disagreement, one of them would give in to the others demands within the hour. But this time it was different, and for once in his life, he didn't know how to solve the problem.

His thoughts were interrupted by his office phone going off, "What?" he answered annoyed.

"Mr. Kaiba," Roland said calmly. Roland was used to Seto's mood for the past few days. "I was just told by one of our informants that Yugi Motto has left the country."

"What?" questioned Seto. "Where did he go?"

"Egypt, sir," Rolland answered.

'Of course it would be Egypt,' Seto thought as he stared at the Millennium Eye on his desk. He looked the window tying to think of what actions to take. 'Should I go Egypt?'

Suddenly Seto heard a familiar roar coming from behind him. The Millennium Eye was glowing and the roaring subsided. "That was …my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_The next day_

Today was just as puzzling as the last.

Kagome tried to get Seto to change his mind last night just like she did the past few nights. Instead of saying no, he didn't respond at all. So many conflicting thoughts were going through his mind.

Seto found himself once again in his office at Kaiba Corp staring at the Millennium Eye. He pulled out his Duel Monsters deck and drew his Blue Eyes White Dragon. As he stared at the card he couldn't help but think of Kagome…and Kisara.

Seto shook his head, "It's just a card game." He put the card back in his deck and picked up the Millennium Eye. As he started he noticed a tiny speck of light coming from the center. Once he got close enough he was hit with another vision.

_He saw himself in Egypt wearing some very strange clothing talking to a tanned and tall version of Yugi. _

Seto dropped the Eye when the vision was over. That was the final straw.

He picked up his office phone, and called a memorized number.

"Hello," the call receiver answered.

"Kagome…you win."

"…I'm going with you."

Seto groaned, "I'm guessing it will be pointless for me to try and talk you out of it."

"Yep."

With a defeated sigh he said, "Fine."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"This is KC 1 heading to Cairo, Egypt," said Seto into the radio. He waited for Kagome to show up at Kaiba Corp before they took the Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet to Egypt.

Kagome hadn't stopped smirking since she had arrived at Kaiba Corp and got on the jet.

"I'm only going just to shut everybody up," Seto said simply. It wasn't a convincing explanation.

"Whatever you say Seto," said a still smirking Kagome.

'**De neil' is not just a river in Egypt Seto * hits drums and symbol* I'll be here all week folks. Next time: A trip to the past. **

**Till Then My Readers**


	31. Fate

His Beloved Blue Eyes

**Authors Note: The bad news is that because of the websites maintenance/update, I couldn't upload the story when I wanted to yesterday. But the good news is, because I had all this time on my hands I was able to not only finish this chapter but the final two chapters as well…That's right, I finished this story. So sit back relax and enjoy the final three chapters of His Beloved Blue Eyes.**

**To my reviewers:**

**Priestess Mia: Lol. No they do not. Two stubborn people arguing with each other, is both loud and entertaining to viewers. **

**Ashuri Nikouru: You no longer have to wait**

**Mistress of Darkness Katana: "Dumb in a good way," I never heard it that way before but I appreciate the compliment. **

**sverhei: Yeppers**

**Guest: I do plan on making another crossover but I'm not a hard core fan of Bleach. It wouldn't be fair of me to write a story using material I'm not familiar with.**

**I highly encourage people who like certain pairings, but know that very few fics of that pairing exists, to write their own story. Be it a one shot or longer. If you want to see it. Write it. **

**Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews and support my readers. Now on with the show. **

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (No duh) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (Of course)I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. (Sad but true) Please don't sue me. (Cause that would be sad)

Chapter 31: Fate

_She could hear the men laughing. _

_She lowered herself to the floor of the cage that the men had placed her in. The same men who destroyed her village, her home, and killed her family. They were going to torcher her and then sell her to the highest bidder. _

"_Oh Ra, someone please help me," she cried softly. There would be no point in shouting. Even if someone heard her, no one would come. _

_She heard a rustle in the bushes as a small boy came to her cage. _

"_What are you," she began to say. But the boy placed a finger to his lips telling her to be quite. _

"_Let's go," he whispered quietly _

"_What are you doing?" one of the men spotted them. _

_The small boy was able to toss the tall man as if he weighed nothing. "Run," he said pulling her hand. He dragged her over a hill where a horse laid waiting for them. _

_They got on the awaiting horse and began to ride as fast as the animal could muster._

"_Are they following us?" the boy yelled at the girl who was behind him. _

_She looked over her shoulder, "They're gone." _

"_Good," said the boy. "There is a town not far from here they will be able to help you," the boy said before jumping off the horse._

"_No wait," the girl begged and grabbed hold of the horses reins. "Who are you?"_

"_Seto," he yelled as she ran off into the distance._

_The boy was so kind. She would hope to see him again. If it wasn't for him, the Gods only know what might have happened to her with those men. _

_She had made it to the village that the boy spoke of and was shocked at the sight. The village was in flams. The very same men who kidnapped her were burning the place to the ground. _

'_This is all my fault.' The men were looking for her and now countless lives are now lost. _

_She spotted the men. They were continuing to burn everything and were enjoying it. That's when she spotted the boy, Seto. They were holding him down and forcing him to watch as they continued with the destruction. _

"_No," she said quietly. She felt a familiar sensation coming from her body._

_The beast inside her was angry. _

_It wants vengeance. _

_It wanted those men to burn for what they had done. _

"_NOOOOAARRR!" the girl's scream turned into a mighty roar._

"Kagome wake up," Seto shook Kagome's shoulder. He landed the jet a few minutes ago and found Kagome asleep in the back. She was moaning and shaking from what seemed like a bad dream.

Kagome awoke startled. She had never had this dream before.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

She nodded, "Yea, just…another dream."

Seto nodded knowing she was referring to a dream vision. "What did you see?"

"I'll tell you later," she promised him. Unsure if she should tell him of what she had seen.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Thanks to the Kaiba Corp technology, Seto was able to track Yugi and Joey's duel disk that they had brought with them.

The signal was coming from an underground, in some sort of temple.

Seto and Kagome both descended down the stairs that led to the temple. They were both shocked to see an unconscious Bakura lying on the stairs. Neither of them made a move to help him.

They made it to the bottom of the stairs to see Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan all unconscious on the ground.

"What happened to them?" Seto wondered aloud.

Kagome looked over each of them and the results were the same, "Their souls are gone."

"Let me guess, the shadow realm," Seto guessed.

Kagome shook her head. "No…I can feel them...in there," Kagome pointed to the glowing tablet in front of them.

That's when something started to glow inside Seto's pocket. He pulled out to reveal the Millennium Eye.

The light from the Eye shot out onto the stone tablet and showed the priest Seto, the pharaoh, a man that looked like Solomon Moto.

"That'…me," said Seto as he looked at the person in strange clothing.

Kagome nodded seeing the same thing, "A past you," she corrected.

Seto and Kagome watched as the people on the tablet spoke to each other. From what they understood, the man Aknadin wanted the past Seto to join him in his conquest because Seto was his son. The past Seto refused, saying that his real father would never betray the pharaoh the way Aknadin had done.

"_Seto, you were destined to be the greatest_," Aknadin said to the group. "_That is why your path crosses that of the White Dragon_." This made Kagome and present Seto eyes widen. "_You alone were chosen to wield its great power."_

This caused Kagome to realize what her last dream meant. Her past life, Kisara, must have had the power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Suddenly the tablet glowed brighter. On instinct, Seto stepped in front of Kagome to block her from whatever was going to happen.

He never would have suspected that their souls would be drained and be sucked into the tablet...and the past.

&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Inside the ancient tablet_

Both Seto and Kagome were falling. Not fully understanding how they were doing so. Beneath them was a small village in ancient Egypt.

Before they both could fall flat on the ground, they both levitated slightly for a gentle landing.

"Oh…thank God," Kagome said a little out of breath from all the screaming she was doing while falling.

"Kagome…does this place look…familiar to you?" Seto asked her as he looked around their surroundings.

Kagome also looked around, "Yea, it does," she admitted.

They both wandered the streets sensing a familiarity of where they were. They were in some type of market place where people were buying food and children were playing in the streets.

One of those children had past right through Kagome and Seto as if she were nothing more than a ghost. "Seto nobody can see or hear us," she told him.

Seto couldn't handle what had just transpired and had to lean against the wall of a building.

"Seto is that you?" a woman called out from the other end of an ally running toward Seto and Kagome.

Seto recognized the woman as the one from his visions. Kagome recognized the girl because of her long white hair, "Kisara." The closer the girl came towards them, the more Kagome could feel of the great power that was inside of her. 'It's true, she does have the dragon in her,' she thought to herself. 'No wonder, I always felt something whenever I saw Seto play that card. It used to be a part of me.'

Kisara stopped after taking a good look at Seto, "Wait, you're not Seto, and how do you know my name?" she asked Kagome.

Her question was never answered, "I have some questions for you; where are we and how can you see us?" demanded Seto.

"An evil force is tainting this land," Kisara told them ignoring Seto's question, feeling that this was more important. "If nothing is done, all will be lost."

Kagome could feel exactly what the woman was talking about. She knew that evil aura, 'That's the evil I've been sensing in Bakura.'

"You expect us to believe that?" asked Seto.

"She's right," Kagome told him. He turned and stared at her in disbelief. "I can feel it. Something really evil…is coming."

"I've got to warn Seto," Kisara said before running off. "Farewell."

Seto didn't take his eyes off Kagome. She could tell he was still having trouble fully believing what was happening. Kagome knew of one trick that could help him, 'but I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it.'

"Give me your hands Seto," she said holding hers out.

"For what?" he asked.

"We don't have time to doddle on your denial Seto. I'm going to have to show you in order for you to understand what is going on."

Seto was confused on what she was talking about but trusted her. So he gave her both of his hands.

Once he did so Kagome closed her eyes and focused her energy. Taking a small piece of that energy, she transferred it through her hands and finger tips and into Seto's body.

The second that energy connected to him he felt the most incredible warmth that he'd often felt when Kagome was near him. It was then followed by a cold vibe that made his hairs stand on end. He felt a cold sweat starting to form on his skin as he let go of Kagome's hands startled, "What was that?"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him, "That is what I've been feeling since we got here."

Seto blinked several times before speaking, "What do we do?"

Kagome looked in the direction that Kisara was going, "I think we should follow…my past self."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%  
Seto and Kagome chased after Kisara as fast as they could. But due to Kagome's pregnancy she felt like she had no energy to keep a steady pace. Still she sucked it up and kept going.

They finally caught up to Kisara who was running up the stairs to a temple. Seto and Kagome followed close behind. They stopped behind a pillar to see Kisara running to the arms of Seto the Priest.

"Kisara what are you doing here? It's not safe," said Seto the Priest.

"You saved me many years ago Seto," said Kisara. "And now I'm here to save you."

Kagome gasped knowing about what moment they were talking about. That dream she had on the jet was the first day the past Seto and Kisara first met.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

A maniacal laugh came from above the temple. To reveal a freakishly dressed man, Seto the Priest knew the man as Aknadin his mentor, and recently learned that he was his father. "_Don't be fooled by her Seto_," he said to his son. "_She holds the mighty creature that is destined to be yours."_

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"Mighty creature?" said Seto quietly.

"He means the Blue Eyes White Dragon," Kagome told him. Seto looked down with a questioning look that said 'how do you know?' "I've dreamt it before. Kisara has, no she is, the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The ground and temple began to shake beneath both of the couples. The Seto's did their best to shield the women they loved from the derby.

"_Zorc's resurrection has begun_," cried Aknadin. "_Use the Millennium Rod my son, seize the White Dragon." _

Both couples glared at Aknadin with nothing but pure hatred.

"I am not your son," Seto the Priest said with malice. "Let's go Kisara."

Kisara nodded as they tried to run away from the shaking temple. They were stopped by giant boulders coming out of the ground from Aknadin power. "_HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME?"_ he yelled.

Seto the Priest used the power of his golden to summon a monster do destroy the rocks.

Angered by this, Aknadin leapt from the top of the temple to land in front of Seto the Priest and Kisara, "_You can't defeat me_," he said. "_You are no match for my power_."

"That's what you think," Seto the Priest said tauntingly.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Wow, even in your past life your ego's still the same."

Seto gave her a small glare. "I'm not that bad," he mumbled.

"Riiight," Kagome said sarcastically.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Aknadin summoned a big shadow monster that crushed Seto the Priest monsters with ease.

"Seto," Kisara cried as Seto was kneeling to the ground in pain from losing the monster. Since the monster was summoned using his energy, a piece of him was lost when it was destroyed.

Aknadin was tired of trying to convince his son of possessing the power the small peasant girl. "_If you won't take it then I will_," he stated. "_Give me your power girl_," he demanded.

Kisara glared at Aknadin and released the energy she had inside her. Bringing out the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Both of the Seto's stared at the Dragon and the girl with awe.

The dragon attacked Aknadin monster. The shadow creature dodged the attack and hit Kisara making her fall to the ground.

"Kisara," Seto the Priest cried as he kneeled down to her and lifted her from the ground.

The dragon attacked again trying to protect his host, only to have its body bonded by Aknadin's power.

"_Your fate is sealed_," Aknadin said excited to get his prize. He began to seal the mighty dragon inside of a giant stone tablet, as they always did to trap a monsters power.

Kisara stood from the ground struggling to stand. "Don't do this, you don't have the strength." Seto the Priest begged her.

"I have to," Kisara told him. "I won't let him hurt you."

Kagome couldn't help but get teary eyed. If she was in that situation, she would have done the same to protect Seto.

"_I'm not going to hurt him_," Aknadin stated. "_I'm going to help him fulfill his destiny and become the true Pharaoh as he always should have been."_

"Never," said Seto the Priest. "I refuse to become a puppet of Zorc, like you have. I would rather be a peasant in a world of hope then a king in a world of darkness. Kisara made me realize this"

Kisara stared at Seto the Priest smiling at his words.

"_You choose that peasant girl OVER YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD,"_ yelled Aknadin. Out of anger over his son's decision, he ordered his monster to attack Seto the Priest.

Seto the Priest was bracing for the attack. However, Kisara threw herself in front of him and took the attack head on.

Kagome and Seto's eyes both widened at what they just saw. They felt a stab in both their hearts as the girl collapsed to the ground.

"KISARA," Seto the Priest screamed. He cradled the girl in his arms trying to get her to wake up. Meanwhile, the Blue Eyes White Dragon had finally surrounded and was now trapped inside the stone tablet.

Aknadin laughed at what had happened finding the girl injured amusing. "_It was for your own good my son,"_ he said. _"I knew she would try to protect you. Now, we can use the power of the Dragon to rule this land."_ Aknadin's body dematerialized and entered Seto's body possessing him.

"Oh God," Kagome watched at what transpired. There were so many moments when she could have intervened but was afraid of what the consequence of interfering with history would have been if she had done so. 'But this isn't right. Kisara wasn't supposed to die.' Her visions had showed her the memories of events that had not happened yet. 'Did something change because we came here?'

Her thoughts were broken when the Pharaoh arrived. "Are you alright Seto?" he asked as he got of his stallion.

"_We've been waiting for you,"_ said a mix of Seto the Priest and Aknadin's voices. "Let us duel, and see who the real true king should be."

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

"_Come forth White Dragon,"_ Seto/ Aknadin commanded. The dragon came out of the tablet obeying its new master.

The Pharaoh summoned his faithful former servant Mahad who became his new monster, the Dark Magician.

The Dark Magician tried but couldn't stand up to the White Dragons power.

Seto/ Aknadin laughed, _"You're a disgrace to the throne. Now I'll take what should have been mine years ago." _

The Pharaoh tried to awaken Seto the Priest. Trying to remind him of the vows he made to protect Egypt and the crown and to succumb to the darkness now clouding his mind.

Seto/Aknadin declared an attack directly at the Pharaoh but the White Dragon refused to do so. "_HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME,"_ he yelled angry.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

The dragon disappeared from the outside world. It then reappeared inside of Seto's mind and attacked the intruding Aknadin, forcing him out.

'My power and my heart belongs to you alone,' the voice of Kisara said in Seto the Priest's mind.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Seto the Priest awoke free of Aknadin's control and forced him out of his body. He tuned to see Kisara lying beside him. He rose from the ground and lifted her up bridal style. Seto the Priest then kneeled in front of the stone tablet that now held the White Dragon.

"Kisara," Seto the Priest whispered as tears fell from his eyes. "Forgive me…I didn't save you. Now your soul…lives in the dragon"

Seto and Kagome came out of hiding and came up to the Pharaoh. Seto and Pharaoh spoke to each other about what was transpiring.

Kagome stared at Seto the Priest and the unconscious Kisara. She was saddened how another of her past lives had to die in order to protect those she cared for. Then again, Kisara wasn't truly dead, her soul was in the Blue Eyes White Dragon tablet. 'If only she had her soul back, she could live,' she thought.

That's when a light bulb went out in her head. Kisara needed her soul back, a soul that was a part of Kagome.

Kagome walked to kneel next to Seto the Priest who looked up surprised to see her there. 'She looks like Kisara,' he thought.

Kagome lifted her hand up in a cupping motion just above Kisara's body.

"What are you doing?" both Seto's said together.

"It's okay," Kagome reassured them both. "This is something I was meant to do," Kagome said confidently.

She was brought to this time for a reason.

She was a reincarnation of Kisara for a reason.

Bringing Kisara back to her soul mate.

Using a familiar energy that she hadn't used since her times in the feudal era she looked within her soul to find that one piece that was needed for this moment. Once she found that piece she summoned it to the surface of her hand. Slowly the piece of her soul came out dancing on her hand with joy.

Kagome smiled at the piece of her soul and lowered it to Kisara's body.

Kisara's body glowed excepting the soul that was given.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kisara's eyes squinted ever so slightly before opening. Her eyes found the one person she had been waiting to see for so long. "Seto," she smiled.

"Kisara," Seto the Priest said unbelieving. His tears began to slowly fall from joy of the woman he cared for now alive in his arms. Without another thought he captured Kisara's lips with his own.

Kagome smiled at the couple as she went back to Seto's side.

Seto stared at Kagome in wonder, "How?" was all he could say.

"I'm just that good," she teased.

Once Kisara and Seto the Priest separated from the kiss, Kisara looked up at her next life's face, "Kagome…thank you."

Kagome nodded at her accepting the gratitude.

**You have no idea how long I wanted to do this chapter. The fact that Kisara "died" in the series always bothered me because I thought Seto the Priest deserved a happy ending. So I was happy to write one for him. Next time: the final battles will be fought and the future looks bright. **

**Two more chapters my readers**


	32. The End

His Beloved Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. (Fact) Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. (Fact) I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. (Fact) Please don't sue me.

Chapter 32: The End…

The happy moment was interrupted by the ground shaking beneath them. Even those without spiritual senses could feel the evil that was about to arise. The sky went completely black and formed lighting clouds. A gigantic monster arose in the distance and roared a terrible roar as it made its way to the palace.

"Zorc has risen," said the pharaoh as he pointed into the distance at the. He then tuned to Seto the Priest, "Seto, we must go back and help defend the city."

Seto the Priest nodded as he lifted Kisara from the ground before speaking, "The city will be evacuating, go there and help as many people as you can," he told her.

Kisara nodded understanding. "Be safe," she warned him.

"I do have a White Dragon protecting me," Seto the Priest reassured her before kissing her.

The Pharaoh, Seto and Kagome tried to look away from the private moment that was transpiring. Seeing the new couple kiss the first time was sweet but this kiss had more…lustful.

"This is a little awkward," Seto said aloud. Kagome couldn't help but agree. No one really wants to watch 'them selves' making out.

As soon as the couple pulled away from the kiss Kisara ran toward the evacuating citizens.

Seto the Priest mounted on the horse that the Pharaoh was already on. "You two," the pharaoh said to Seto and Kagome. "You better stay out of the way," he said as he rode off toward the mighty Zorc.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

When they were out of ear shot Seto began to laugh softly before laughing out.

Kagome stared at him as if he'd lost his mind, "What's up with you?"

He stopped laughing shortly after she asked the question, "I've always called you my Beloved Blue Eyes…and now I found out your past life is a Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Kagome's eyes widened at the information. She couldn't help but begin chuckle a little. "I guess your subconscious mind must have known the truth."

When Seto finally stopped laughing he walked over to the tablet and placed his hand on it. "If Kisara's soul was trapped in a tablet, how was her soul able to be reincarnated?" he asked. After everything he had just witnessed, it was getting harder for him to deny the things that Kagome had said and showed to him.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't really know," she said honestly. "Maybe as time went by, her soul was able to come out little by little until it was whole and was reborn again," she said. 'As Kikyo,' she said the last part in her mind.

Seto removed his hand from the tablet and looked at the direction where Zorc was headed. "You want to go help them don't you?"

Kagome looked down and placed her hand on her stomach, "I want to…but it's not just me I have to watch out for anymore."

Seto walked over and kissed her forehead, "That's why I'm going with you."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The closer they got to Zorc the more foul the smell of death reeked in the air. Seto gagged at the stench. Kagome had smelled it before but still had to vomit because of her heightened sensitive sense of smell.

When they got up to a better view they saw Zorc against the three Egyptian God monsters.

"Do you think they can take down Zorc?" Seto asked Kagome.

She shook her head unsure. Sure the three God monsters were powerful and even stronger together, but Zorc was in a league all his own.

They watched as the Winged Dragon of Ra attacked Zorc in its phoenix form, causing the mighty Zorc to fall into the ground beneath a large form of rubble.

The people cheered believing the worst was over as the sky began to clear.

"Is he gone?" Seto asked.

"No…I think they just pissed it off," she said sensing the anger in the creature rise.

She was proven correct as Zorcs arm stretched from the rubble and formed an eclipse over the sun.

The people began to panic never have seen such a thing before.

The three God monsters continued their assault on the evil Zorc.

"_Without the sun, you are powerless_," said Zorc as he tuned the three God monsters to ash.

"That's not good," said Seto. If the three Gods couldn't stop this thing then nothing could.

In a panic all soldiers retreated into the palace.

Suddenly Seto the Priest stepped into fight and summoned his new bond monster the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Don't let us down," Kagome prayed to the dragon.

The dragon fought against the mighty Zorc, weakening him enough to erase the solar eclipse.

The joy of success was short lived when Zorc emerged once again from the sands and aimed straight for the dragon's neck. The White Dragon cried out in agony. Kagome couldn't help but rub her neck as well sympathizing with the dragon.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The White Dragon was tuned to ash just like the Egyptian Gods. Seto the Priest was taken by the shadows as the dragon was defeated.

"SETO," Kisara cried from inside on top of palace walls. She could see the battle take place on her spot on a balcony.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"No," Kagome said as she fell to her knees witnessing what just happened. Seto leaned down putting an arm around her not taking his eyes off the battle grounds.

With the White Dragon gone the solar eclipsed returned. The people of Egypt had now lost all hope.

"Let's go," Seto said lifting Kagome from the ground as they made their way to the city.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&&%&

With nothing standing in Zorc's way he broke down the city walls and began to set fire to the streets.

Luckily Kagome could put a small barrier around herself so that no smoke would enter her lungs. She did the same for Seto.

They both ran ahead of the monster to see its enjoyment as it destroyed the city. "_First Egypt, then the world,_" the monster roared.

"Run," said two little children that tried to out run Zorc.

"No," Kagome cried for the children.

Seto ran in front of the children and faced Zorc head on.

Somehow, he was able to will his inner power to materialize a duel disk onto his arm. Once he did that he summoned his own, Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"_You should have stayed in your own time_," Zorc mocked Seto's monster. "_Your monsters are nothing against me_."

"Maybe one," Seto agreed. "But what about three," he said as he summoned his other two Blue Eyes White Dragons, fusing them together to make Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

"Please, let this work," Kagome prayed as she watched the Ultimate Dragon attacked forcing Zorc to fall back over five hundred yards.

While this was happening Kagome had to do something to protect the people. 'Come on Kagome, you can do this,' she mentally prepared hers self for what she had to do.

By releasing more spiritual power then she had ever used in her whole life, she placed the biggest barrier she had ever made around the palace to protect it from any evil destruction. The only problem was is that she couldn't move from that spot.

Zorc arose from the ruble, "_Prepare to join your other half_," threatened Zorc.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%&%%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

_Present Time_

"Are we there yet?" Souta asked Roland and the pilot as they were flying on one of Kaiba Corps private planes.

"Not yet sir," said Roland.

"I can't believe they left us here and went to Egypt," said an angry Mokuba. "Good thing theirs a low jack on that Blue Eyes Jet."

The plane began to have turbulence and both of the boys went to the front to see what was going on. They both were shocked to see the outlined shape of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. As soon as it disappeared, a hole in the sky began to form that showed them the battle grounds that was taking place in ancient Egypt.

"Ah hell," Souta said sensing another enormous power that was getting stronger as they got closer. "That's not good."

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Seto commanded that the Ultimate Dragon to attack again. Zorc counter attacked with its own energy blast. The collision of both light and dark energy's caused a reaction that formed its own hole in the sky that revealed the present.

"_Now I have a new realm to conquer_," said an amused Zorc.

Kagome looked at the sky in fear of Zorc entering the present time, thinking of all of the people that lived there.

"KAIBA," screamed the pharaoh as he was falling from the balcony of the palace. Kagome's barrier kept things out from coming in, but it didn't work for things in wanting to come out.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Kagome said out loud.

"YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO," the pharaoh yelled.

Seto nodded understanding. The pharaoh wanted him to fuse himself with the Ultimate Dragon, which he did.

The Pharaoh did the same with Black Luster Soldier which fused them both into The Master of Dragons Soldier. The great monster attacked Zorc causing a tremendous white light that could have been seen from space.

The shock wave of the blast caused the Master of Dragon's to destroy its self and leaving the pharaoh weak on the ground, with no sign of Seto.

All attacks were for not. Zorc was still alive.

"SETO," Kagome cried.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

All Kagome could do now was hold the barrier up for as long as she could. Hoping and praying that Seto was alright.

The battle between Zorc and humanity continued as the pharaoh tried to stand his ground. Eventually, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan arrived. 'Good, they're safe.'

Together, the Yugi gang tried to defeat Zorc with their own monsters but knew that the only sure way to defeat Zorc was to seal him away again using the pharaoh's real name.

As the gang tried to find a way to tell the pharaoh what his name was, Zorc attacked the group of friends. At least he tried.

A monster came out of nowhere shielding the Yugi gang from harm. They all turned to see Seto standing there.

"Oh thank God," Kagome said in relief. 'Your daddy sure likes scaring mommy doesn't he,' she thought to her baby.

The distraction gave the gang enough time tell the pharaoh his name.

"My name has been revealed, said the pharaoh. "I am ATEM!"

Once his name was spoken, the three Egyptian God monsters appeared again, stronger than ever as they merged into one new monster, The Creator of Light.

With one final attack the darkness of Zorc was defeated. The eclipse was gone and the hole in the sky was closed.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Kagome lowered the barrier and fell to her knees exhausted. She was startled when someone started to sooth her by rubbing her back. It was Kisara. With her close by Kagome's strength began to return slowly and fond the strength to stand up.

Kagome ran down the stairs and made it to the group as the Creator of Light vanished. "Seto," she cried as she jumped into his arms. He caught her with ease. She pulled away to look at him, "What were you thinking back there? You could have been killed."

Seto couldn't help but chuckle, "What about you? You could have hurt yourself or the baby."

"Baby?" questioned Joey. "What baby?...Wait…KAGOME'S PREGNANT," said Joey shocking the men of the Yugi gang.

"Shut up, Wheeler," said an irritated Seto.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Kisara searched the outside the damaged city walls beginning to fear she would never see Seto the Priest again.

"Kisara," said a weak sounding Seto the Priest who came up behind her.

"Oh Seto," she said running into his arms and kissed him senseless. He somehow found enough strength to lift her up and spin her around.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_A half hour later_

Everyone from the present time, including Atem, flew back up to the pyramid in the sky that brought them to the past.

Seto the Priest watched as his the pharaoh, his cousin and friend, left the kingdom in his hands. Kisara walked up to his side and smiled at him. As he smiled back down at her, he knew that with her by his side he will be a great king.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Seto awoke hearing the groans and moans of those around him. Kagome was on top of him, luckily not hitting the stone hard ground. When she awoke and noticed their position she winced, "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Were back," said Tea happily.

"We did it," said Atem . "We saved the world."

Seto looked down at his hand still gripping the Millennium Eye. "Yugi," he said getting his attention before throwing the Eye for him to catch. "Something tells me you need that."

Suddenly Bakura came stumbling down the stairs. Kagome could sense the evil spirit is gone.

Bakura fainted and Joey caught him before he could fall to the stone floor. Before he lost consciousness he said, "Need….food."

Before they all left tomb, Kagome took one last look at the stone tablet. Staring at the carving of Seto the Priest, 'I wish you both happiness.'

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

The Ishtars were waiting for them as they exited the tomb. They were relieved to know that the pharaoh had regained his memory. They informed Atem that his final task needed to take place on an island west of Egypt, which could only be reached by boat.

'Grrreeat,' thought a quezy Kagome.

As they arrived at the pier, they were greeted by Mokuba, Souta, Solomon Motto, and Duke.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you two are here?" Kagome said to the two sheepish boys. Still, she hugged the two boys happy to see them.

"Well, you both did leave without telling anybody," Souta scolded her. "So…did you help save the world?"

"Actually, Yugi and Seto did most of the work," she smiled to Seto who looked away in a 'whatever' motion.

"I want to hear everything," Souta asked his sister.

"Me too," Mokuba begged.

She laughed and began the tale.

%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_One hour later at sea_

Pregnancy and sea sickness was not a good combo for Kagome. She was lying down on her side on a bed to nauseous to move.

"You could have stayed behind," Seto told her as he rubbed her back to soothe her.

"Hey I want to say goodbye to Atem too," she scolded.

She rubbed her belly which she found herself doing a lot lately. Seto liked watching her as she did so. Her blue eyes always seemed to get a little bit brighter as she looked down smiling at where their baby resided.

"Hey Seto," she said getting his attention. "If we have a girl…I want to name her Kisara."

Seto couldn't help but smirk, "Sounds perfect."

%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

Seto left to let Kagome rest promising to get her when they were close to land.

Mokuba and Souta who were exploring the ship caught up with him as they went to the bow of the ship.

There they found Yugi and his friends talking about who should duel Atem.

"Hey someone's got to duel the pharaoh," Joey told the others. "Why can't I do it?"

"Because you're not good enough to face him," Seto told him the harsh truth. Seto made a bee line to Yugi, "I challenge you to a duel," he stated.

"Hey, I called it first," complained Joey.

"Actually," Yugi said to everyone. "I already decided who should duel Atem…me."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wait, how is that gonna work?" said Souta.

Seto was so enraged by losing probably the only chance he would ever have for the rematch he'd been waiting for over a year for. He picked Yugi up by the collar of his shirt ready to punch him.

"Woah, Seto calm down," said Mokuba, who silently thanked the creator of all things that Kagome wasn't here to give him hell for this stunt.

"It's what I have to do,' Yugi said struggling from Seto's grip.

With one more frustrated sigh he dropped Yugi and walked away to head back inside.

"Remind me, to never piss off your brother too much," Souta mumbled to Mokuba who nodded in agreement.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&% &%&%&

Seto was so angry that he slammed the door back to his and Kagome's cabin room awakening her from her nap.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked him now that she was fully alert.

Seto started pacing like he always did when he was frustrated with something he had no control over. He told Kagome about what he had overheard Yugi and the others.

"I'll miss my only chance to regain my title as the best," he confessed in the end.

Kagome sat up ignoring the nausea that she had been feeling. She stood in front of him blocking him from pacing. "Seto…does a title really make you the best?"

He stared at her confused, "The title of the best duelist lets the whole world know it."

Kagome sighed, trying to come up with the right words, "Okay, but…what is your world?"

He was confused even further now.

"What is your world?" she asked again. "Is your world, everyone on the planet? Or is your world the people you care for most?"

Seto now understood what she was asking him, "That's not going to work."

Kagome shook her head smirking a little. "Only because you're one of the most stubborn people I know," she said before kissing his lips. "But you know it's true. Does the opinion of the people of the world really that important to you? Or are the opinions of the people who love you important?"

Seto shook his head and looked away from her.

She took her hand and put it on his check forcing him to look back at her, "The boys already know you're the best duelist that there is and pretty much worship you."

He smirked, thinking on how Mokuba and Souta always came to him for advice and tips whenever they dueled against each other or someone at their school.

"You already know that I think you're the best there is. Even when we were children I knew you were the best," Kagome continued to tell him. "But more importantly, our baby will know you're the best."

Seto looked down and placed his hand on her stomach. He may not have shown it but he did take her words to heart. "It's just… I feel like…I have to redeem myself for losing against Yugi"

Kagome placed her hand over Seto's on her belly. "You don't have to," she told him. She looked up at him and he stared back at her "There is always going to be someone who wants the title of the best. But that doesn't make any other skilled duelist any less important or well known."

He knew that part was true. There are some very skill people that he had faced in the past that he respected as duelist.

"Besides," she continued, "Just because the pharaoh is leaving doesn't mean you can't face Yugi again."

"The pharaoh is what makes Yugi the best," Seto declared.

"And if Yugi wins against the pharaoh, the title goes to him," she said as a matter of fact. "And you can duel against him at any time, if it really means so much to you."

Seto hadn't considered that fact. He didn't actually think Yugi could win against the pharaoh. Then again, Kagome was right about the other things she had been saying. 'Do I really need to prove myself to everyone…when I have my Beloved Blue Eyes on my side?'

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&% &%&%&

_The next morning_

Everyone left the ship and went inside two awaiting cars that took them to the Shrine Of The Millennium Stone.

The men of the Yugi gang were excited to witness probably one of the most amazing duels of the ages.

Kagome couldn't help but notice how depressed Tea looked. "Tea," she said getting the girls attention, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Tea lied.

Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for her. After all, a piece of someone she loved was may be gone from her life forever.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

They entered the tomb of the shrine. Yugi laid the Millennium items on top of the Millennium Stone. After doing so, Atem separated from Yugi so that they both could duel.

Everyone was conflicted on whom to route for. Seto on the other hand was considered with something else, 'Let's see who the King of Games really is.'

The epic duel began.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&%&%

Since they had both knew each other so well, the duel seemed evenly matched in the beginning. Of course Atem possessed something that Yugi did not; the Egyptian God cards.

Even as Atem played every single one of the most powerful cards ever created. Yugi was able to beat them all.

It continued that way with each passing turn. Each opponent seeming to have outwitted the other only to have the tides turned on them. It was truly a nail biting match.

When both opponents were down to two hundred life points left. Everyone knew that the last turn was next.

Atem used Monster Reborn in order to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon, thinking that this would end the duel and that his soul shall remain in this world.

However, Yugi played a magic card that negated Monster Reborn's effects. Realizing what this meant for Atem, Yugi began to cry.

This caused the others in the Yugi gang to cry as well, along with Souta, Mokuba, and Kagome. 'Damn hormones,' she swore wiping the tears.

"It's alright,' Atem told Yugi.

"Silent Magician…attack," commanded Yugi, this attack brought Atem's life points to zero.

Yugi fell to his knees in tears of what he had just accomplished; sending his best friend away for good.

"Thank you Yugi," Atem said kneeling down to Yugi. "Thanks to you, I can go back to where I belong."

The light of door of the shrine opened for Atem so that he could return to those who were waiting for him on the other side. As he looked back at his friends one last time, they all told him good bye.

The moment the doors closed, the temple began to shake and crumble beneath them.

"Why is it that every place we go, the place has to demolish itself?" Kagome question as everyone was running to get out of the shrine as it collapsed on itself. The shrine was now gone, trapping all of the secrets of the pharaoh and the Millennium items for all time.

"Soooo, that's it?" said Joey not sure of what else to say.

"What were you expecting, Wheeler?" questioned Seto.

"Well, I guess the end of one adventure, is just the beginning of another," said Yugi.

Seto looked down at his Beloved Blue Eyes and placed his arm around her after hearing Yugi's speech. Kagome looked back up at him and smiled which caused him to smile back. Both of them silently prayed that what Yugi said was right.

**The end….just kidding, could you imagine how ticked off everyone would be if I left it like this. Don't worry, we still got one more chapter folks. Next time: A new life begins**

**One more for the road my readers**


	33. And A New Beginning

His Beloved Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: (For the final time) All characters and series plots belong to their rightful owners. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Yu Gi Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own nothing and make no profit off of this fanfic. Please don't sue me.

Chapter 33: …And A New Beginning

_Many months later _

Kagome screamed as another contraction hit her.

"You need to push Ms. Higurashi," said the doctor.

"I'VE BEEN PUSHING! YOU PULL DAMN IT!" Kagome responded. She couldn't remember being this exhausted in her life. All she wanted to do was make the pain stop.

"Kagome you have to push," Seto said next to her wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Just one more push baby," he reassured him

"THEY SAID THAT TWO PUSHES AGO!"

Even with all of the screaming, Seto spoke calmly to her. "I know, but our baby needs you to push one more time."

With that thought in mind, Kagome pushed one more time screaming one last time before they were tuned out by new born wails.

"Congratulations," the doctor said with happy eyes, "You have a baby girl."

All the pain and screaming was completely forgotten once Kagome looked up and saw her new born baby girl.

Seto smiled at the sight of his daughter, Kisara Sango Kaiba.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%& %&&%&

_Five months later _

Kagome's hands wouldn't stop shaking, 'Why am I so nervous?'

"It's okay Kagome," said Tea who was helping with Kagome's hair.

"Seriously, it's just Seto," said Rebecca sitting down a nearby chair bouncing and cooing a five month old Kisara in her lap.

One look at her daughter's face and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Kisara stole the hearts of everyone the Kaiba family knew. They all spoiled Kisara rotten whenever they got the chance.

Souta and Mokuba often took turns to see who can make Kisara smile or laugh the longest.

Rebecca and Professor Hawkins often visited the Kaiba mansion to see Kisara and give her educational toys and games.

Yugi and the gang also came to the mansion, usually when Seto was at work, to hang out with Kagome and Kisara. Seto wasn't too fond of them around his daughter but only pleaded to Kagome to make sure that Joey wouldn't let his stupidity rub off on Kisara.

Of course, none of them compared to Seto when it came to spoiling Kisara. He showered her with love and attention every single day and promised to give her all the fatherly love that he never got to fully enjoy as a child.

Thinking of Seto caused her to hands to shake again, "He can still change his mind."

Tea chuckled, "After all you two have been through I highly doubt that."

"She's right," Rebecca agreed. "After the years of separation, soul stealing, company take overs and you having an adorable kid together, how bad is getting married gonna be?"

Someone knocked on the door. Tea finished with Kagome's hair and went to open the door. It was Professor Hawkins, "It's almost time," he informed the girls.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&&%& %&%&%

Seto was standing at the altar wearing a traditional black suite. Mokuba and Souta stood next to him as his grooms men.

The music started and all of the guests turned to look as Tea walked down the aisle wearing a fuchsia colored bridesmaid dress. She took one look to the right and saw Yugi looking at her smiling. Yugi finally hit his growth spurt and had been seeing Tea for the past year.

Rebecca followed close behind Tea, and was pushing a cute little stroller that held Kisara who was wearing a cute pink dress that everyone couldn't help but awe at.

Seto smiled at the sight of his daughter. Kisara resembled her mother all the way to her amazing blue eyes, 'My precious baby girl.'

The music changed and everyone stood up as soon as the bride came into. Professor Hawkins was given the honor of walking down the aisle and giving her away.

Kagome was wearing a western styled wedding dress. The dress hugged her upper body and was loose around the lower hip area so the dressed flowed naturally. She had small sleeves that covered her low shoulder and upper arms, blocking most of her scars. The dress also had a lace design with tiny white flowers all around it. Kagome's hair was curled and held up in a fancy chignon bun.

Seto almost forgot to breath. He often imagined what Kagome would look like on this day but none of them came close to the real thing.

When Kagome finally reached the alter, her nerves vanished and both of their smiles got a little wider. Her bouquet was white, pink, and red carnations. In the center of that bouquet was a very special red carnation, the same one that Seto put in hair on their first date. Seto took that single red carnation and put it behind her right ear.

"We are gathered here today," the priest began, "To bring together this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

The priest continued and, everything around the young couple faded. As if, nothing else existed except for them.

"Kagome, do you, take Seto Kaiba, to be your lawful wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said without hesitation

"Seto, do you, take Kagome Higurashi, to be your lawful wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"As long as we both live and beyond…I do," he answered causing some of the guests to get teary eye; Professor Hawkins, Tea, Rebecca, Joey, Tristan, and Rolland, who was standing in the corner of the church, crying loudly in a handkerchief.

&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_The next day _

Back in Tokyo, a sixty year old looking man was enjoying his breakfast that his wife of many years made for him, as he read the paper.

When he got to page four he saw a picture of someone he'd never thought he'd see again. He continued to read the article on how the CEO of Kaiba Corp had married just been married to a Kagome Higurashi. The couple was wearing their wedding attire in the picture, while Kagome held a small child in her arms.

"Rin," said the old man. "Come and read this."

Rin ran to her husband side, "What is it?" He handed her the paper and watched as he read the article with a small smile forming on her face.

"Kagome got her happy ending," he said to Rin.

"And you didn't Inuyasha?" she teased him.

Inuyasha took his wife's hand and kissed her knuckles.

Inuyasha never would have expected to fall in love with the girl that his brother had guarded over the years. But he did and he was able to find his happiness with her at his side. Since he had half demon blood, he was able to help sustain his and his mate's life for centuries.

"Even after five hundred years, dear," Inuyasha said to his mate who smiled.

&%&%&%%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Five years later_

"Mommy Mommy," Kisara ran to her mother who was in the living room.

"What is it sweetie?" Kagome asked as she put her history book down.

"Look," she pulled out her Duel Monsters cards. "Daddy got me my own Duel Monsters Cards."

"Wow," Kagome said amazed. "You got your own deck."

Kisara nodded excited. Her father came following behind her. "Do you think I can be as good as you daddy?" she asked as Seto lifted her up in his arms.

"Oh I think you'll be even better," he told his daughter who smiled. "Tell you what, when you get older and win your first tournament," he pulled out his own deck from his pocket and showed her his favorite card, The Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I'll give you this."

Kisara's eyes widened. She loved that card that her daddy used. "Really?" asked the excited five year old.

Seto nodded and smiled at his daughter's excitement. Over the past year he noticed how Kisara may have inherited her mother's looks, but her intellect was definitely inherited by him.

All the games and puzzles that he and Professor Hawkins had bought for her, she had solved in a short amount of time. Seto then started to teach her to play chess, which she beat him at on more than one occasion. For once in his life, he didn't mind losing to someone, because one look at Kisara's face shows that she didn't play to be the best, she played to have fun.

'She's the perfect blend between her mother and me,' he thought as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

Kagome couldn't stop grinning at the sight. When they had lived in the orphanage her favorite part of the day was seeing Seto smile. Since they had been reunited, she got to see a new smile from him that took her breath way. Now the smile he gives when he's with Kisara, was absolutely priceless.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

_Later that night_

"All ready for bed?" Kagome asked tucking the girl in. Kisara nodded holding her custom made Blue Eyes White Dragon stuffed animal. "What story do you want to hear tonight?"

Kisara thought for a moment before answering, "I want to hear mommy and daddy's story."

Kagome smiled knowing it was Kisara's favorite story. "Alright, Once upon a time…"

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&% &%&%&

As Kagome got to the part of the Battle City tournament as Kisara fell sound asleep. She chuckled silently before leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead, "Good night sweetheart."

She left the room and slowly shut the door to not awaken the five year old. She saw Seto leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"Which one did she hear tonight?" Seto asked as he embraced his wife from behind.

"Ours," Kagome said smiling and enjoying the embrace.

"Again?" he couldn't help but smirk.

"What you don't like that one?" she teased escaping the embrace and walking back to their bed room.

Seto followed her, "I didn't say that."

When they both reached their bedroom he looked as Kagome brushed her hair getting ready for bed. "Have you heard from Souta?"

She nodded while looking at him through her mirror. "Yes, he's doing well. The shrine is in good hands with him." When Souta turned seventeen, he said that he wanted to uphold the Higurashi name and run the shrine. He moved out of the mansion and lived at the main house. He continued his studies at being a priest and still practiced his holy powers.

As for Mokuba, he graduated from high school one year early, and decided to follow a path in game designing. When he finished his first project, his plan was to give Seto the first look and make his own name in Kaiba Corp.

Seto nodded glad that Souta was doing well and was proud of him. He was also proud of Mokuba, who went off to college last week. However, with the boys grown up, the mansion felt a little empty. "Beloved," he said getting Kagome's attention. "You think it's time we gave Kisara a sibling?"

Kagome stopped brushing and turned to stare at Seto, "It's funny that you say that."

Seto raised a brow in confusion.

Kagome laughed and went to her drawer to pull out a picture and handed it to Seto.

Seto took the picture to see a sonogram of a fetus, with an imprinted date of today's date. "You?"

Kagome nodded before he finished his question, while placing her hand on her stomach. "You ready to make our family bigger?"

Seto answered by embracing her and giving her a passionate kiss.

Seto Kaiba knew that he only needed a few things in life to be happy. It wasn't the title of the 'best duelist in the world' or being the CEO of a big gaming company.

No. The only thing he needed was his brothers, his children, and his Beloved Blue Eyes.

The End

**There you have it folks. Thank you all so much for all the reviews and support throughout this story. Keep an eye out for my next story coming this fall, "Welcome, to the Justice League," an Inuyasha and Justice League crossover with a Kagome and J`onn J`onzz pairing. **

**Have A Great Summer**


	34. Messages from author

**This is a message from redangel2463:**

**Message One:**

For those who are interested my first chapter of my Inuyasha and Justice League crossover, 'Welcome to the Justice League,' has been posted.

**Message Two:**

A lot of you have asked me to make a sequel to 'His Beloved Blue Eyes.'

Quite honestly, I don't really intend on making one. (Mainly because I've never really watched the GX series.) I'm sorry if this disappoints some of you.

HOWEVER, I would love to make one shots based off this story. Hopefully I can do at least ten but I am willing to do more. (Twenty five is my limit)

This is where you guys come in.

I want to create one-shots that you actually want to read. So send me a review or PM of an idea for a one-shot based off 'His Beloved Blue Eyes,' and I'll dedicate the chapter just for you.

To start things off I already have the first one and posted it His Beloved Blue Eyes: One-shots. (Imaginative title isn't it?)

I look forward to hearing from you!

**End of messages**


End file.
